Family Shame
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: Corrine Canmore met her family's enemy when she was very young and it changed her, gave her the strength to go against her family's vendetta, but the road she took is a lonely one. - complete, with revised last chapter 8/25
1. She Hates Me

Family Shame:

She Hates Me 

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

**1984**

          The wrapping paper had taken her a long time to pick out.  Valentine's paper tended to be far too cutesy and that wouldn't work for this gift.

Corrine double checked to make sure her bedroom door was locked.  Her brothers had gone to the movies and her sister was out on a date.  They shouldn't be home for hours, but it paid to be paranoid in this house.  

She had only lived with them a year.  Her mother was different from theirs.  Their father really believed in spreading his seed, as if it were anything special.  He was determined to keep his family line going and didn't really care about things like marriage vows when he worked towards that goal.  Corrine's mother had actually taken Corrine and ran years ago, because she didn't want her daughter being raised like the other kids.  Corrine's father, nice guy that he was, hunted them down and dragged them back.  That was a dark time in Corrine's history.  When he died Corrine's mother wasted no time in running again.  They both moved into Paris and away from Corrine's half-brothers and half-sister, leaving their mother to continue raising them in the traditional ways.  Corrine was supposed to be free then, but her mother died before she was eighteen.  The courts were impressed with the fact that Corrine's father's real wife would take in his bastard child, and eagerly gave her custody.  Corrine knew that she was being pulled back into exactly what her mother worked so hard to keep her out of, but there was nothing she could do.

          The present wasn't too large.  Corrine wrapped it carefully in the shiny black paper and thought the red ribbon and bow looked good on it.  Hopefully she would think so too.

          She packed the present in the bottom of her suitcase as she heard her ride to the city pull up.  At least she had friends around here, otherwise living with this family would have driven her insane a long time ago.  She didn't agree with so many of the stupid things they believed, but since they owned the house and she was just a guest she couldn't say anything.  She didn't want to go into foster care at almost 18 years old.  In just a few more months she'd inherit her share of her father's money.  She felt sick taking his money, but it would buy her freedom.  It would make it so she could go to America and leave her heritage.  

          She gave Thomas a small smile as he got out of the car to help her load her bags of luggage.  He was her best friend, and leaving him behind was going to hurt.  He had no intention of leaving the country to go to school.  

          "So Corey,"  Thomas gave her his playful smile.  "You actually think you have the grades to get into Sorbonne?"

          "No, but maybe they'll let me wash dishes to make up for my lower test scores?"  Corrine smirked at his twinkling eyes and then got in the car.

          He was a little more serious looking when he started to drive her to the airport.  "What's in Paris that you need to spend so much of your money to stay for days?  You know you didn't apply there and so do I."

          She'd tried to work on college plans last year, when it should have been done, but her father's family didn't believe in such things and had made it impossible for her to do.  She wasn't able to get an advance on her inheritance, even though she knew they had it.  Her mail had gone missing too.  College wasn't supposed to be for their family, they had a nobler purpose, one that they were all trying very hard to get Corrine to accept.  She never would.

          This year she worked after school to save up for college expenses until her inheritance kicked in, and this last visit to Paris.  She'd used Thomas' address for all her college applications.  Her grades were good enough and her test scores weren't bad.  One of the dozens of applications should come through for her.  She wasn't telling anyone about her college plans until something panned out this time.  Thomas thought is was sick that she had to hide wanting college, so he helped her as much as he could, and never said anything at school where it might get back to her family.

          "I have an old… friend that I want to say goodbye to."  Corrine sighed and stared out the window quietly.

          After Corrine unpacked for her stay she changed her clothes and tucked the present into her bag.  The mirror in the bathroom got far too much of her attention as she worked to pull her long blonde hair back and applied just a little makeup.  Her main flaw was her slightly crooked nose, a painful gift her father had given her.  She also didn't like her dishwater blonde hair.  Robyn and Jon were blonde, but Corrine could look into a mirror and wonder some days if it was blonde or brown.  As soon as she had his money she planned to get the nose fixed and maybe do something with her hair.  She stared at the makeup and the effort she'd done with her hair but it just didn't feel like enough at this moment.  There was a good chance all of this effort wouldn't be necessary today, because Paris was a big city and she could very well not find her prey right away.  Her hand rested over her gift.  She'd been in love for years, but now she was finally going to say it.  These past two years away would seem like nothing to the Demon, but it had been an eternity for Corrine.

          Corrine was able to walk the streets without any fear.  She had learned how to defend herself at a very young age and she'd grown up in this city.  Her movements held a hunter's grace.  She was actually hunting the Demon, just not like her family normally did it.  Her eyes surveyed rooftops and darkened corners as she made her way around.  

          As she searched, her mind wandered to the female that she was looking for.  Demona hadn't been at all like her father and uncles had told her.  She'd been out learning how to track with her uncle when she'd first met Demona.  As a five year old she was poorly equipped to survive after her uncle had died during his unexpected chance to fight the Demon.  He'd blindly taken his chance even though he was poorly armed and the sole adult taking care of Corrine at the time.  After he died Corrine was scared but she tried to find her way out of the forest.  After what felt like forever, the Demon had come out of the sky and picked her up.

          "Dammit, I'm going to regret this."  Demona had hissed as she glided with Corrine in her arms towards the human houses.  Corrine knew now that a five year old would never have been able to walk out of that forest.  She could have died lost and alone.  At the time she'd known the Demon was saving her, but she was too frightened to speak.      

          A few years later, shortly after her father had forced Corrine and her mother to come back home, he took Corrine out alone to hunt.  It was tradition for a Canmore child to go out on the first hunt when they turned eight.  He dragged her out to the woods, and she'd been terrified that they'd actually find a gargoyle.  If she'd been older and less horrified by what he forced her to do at the time, she would have noticed it had become night because they were behind schedule and the stone gargoyle didn't change to flesh.

          Demona had found her crying in the remains while Corrine's father went to set up camp for the night.  He'd been horribly disappointed in her crying rather than being proud of what she'd done and left her with an angry command to stay there until he came back for her.  Demona had Corrine trembling in fear.  She was sure that the gargoyle would take vengeance on Corrine for killing that gargoyle.  Instead the gargoyle had stared at her in silence for a moment and spoke quietly.  "It wasn't a real gargoyle.  There aren't any others here."  Those words had saved Corrine from overwhelming guilt and grief.  Demona had just delivered them and glided away.

          Her father took her home the next day and dropped her off, practically tossing her overnight bag out of the truck after her and driving away without making sure she went inside.  Corrine's mother didn't live in the same area as Corrine's father and his wife.  He didn't want all of his offspring in one place because it would be too easy for the Demon to kill them all.  After his brothers had died without kids, he was the only one to have children to take over the hunt.  They were lucky and he didn't visit too often.  

It was after that horrible eighth birthday that the Demon started to visit Corrine regularly.  Corrine's mother tended to work at night, so she was left alone at the house a few nights a week.  Some of the best memories Corrine had of growing up were of her time talking with the gargoyle, or just feeling the ancient female watching her while she practiced whatever skill she was supposed to be learning.  She'd learned to use a few ancient weapons, to fight, to track, to do all sorts of things that were supposed to help her to hunt down the Demon.  Once Demona found her studying for a history test and proceeded to tell her what was wrong with the book she was reading.  That had really been fun.  Demona made history come alive for Corrine.  It quickly became one of her favorite subjects.  The gargoyle didn't come by that often, perhaps a few times a year, but she'd always ask Corrine about the training that her family put her through, and what young hunters learned and when.  It had been nice to have someone to talk to about it, because their training wasn't something they were supposed to tell anyone about.  It felt like someone cared about her other than her mother.  The other Canmores didn't seem to really see Corrine, just a potential warrior in the battle against gargoyles. 

          Even though she was deep in thought she easily avoided the other people walking on the sidewalks and continued to look at the rooftops where a gargoyle might actually go.  The hunt took her to an old church.  Corrine swore it looked like the sort of place that the Demon would haunt.  She had to sneak into the church and slip away from the others to find the stairway to the roof.  Hopefully this would work, because she hated that she'd broken an entry at a church.  She left her note on the rooftop and left to search out other promising looking buildings.  The notes were appropriately vague, but Demona would understand them.  Corrine was in town.  After a night of leaving those laying around all over the city, Corrine went to bed.  Tomorrow night she'd wait at the place that Demona had killed her father.  Corrine had been in Paris at the time, but… Her face darkened at the memory… she wasn't able to go out with the family that night.  That bastard would never have been able to find the Demon that night if the Demon hadn't been hunting him.  She'd found Corrine after her father had left to show the other kids the wonders of Paris at night.

          Corrine still remembered how her entire body ached as she laid on the bed, her underwear ripped and her body bleeding.  He'd raped her after he sent his other children out to have dinner.  He'd raped her and then threatened to kill her and her mother if she ever told.  He'd angrily hissed in her ear as he thrust into her that she'd never be much of a hunter, but she'd be good breeding stock and that had terrified her even more when she realized that he wasn't using protection and he might actually get her pregnant.  She'd tried to struggle harder, and he broke her nose as he slammed his fist into her face.  It was the Demon that came in the window with angry glowing eyes to find her after he'd left.  It was the Demon that her family told her was a monster that held her as she cried and helped to clean her up.  

          She did get pregnant from that night.  Demona helped her arrange for the doctor that took care of it.  Corrine had insisted that while he was at it he sterilize her.  There would be no hunters coming from her womb.  If the gargoyle hadn't shown a little muscle on her behalf, that doctor would never have tied the tubes of a thirteen year old.

          Corrine's mother was working so hard and was so stressed and apologetic for the beaten that she knew Corrine had gotten because she wasn't in town when her father came to town.  He had been pissed that his whore wasn't around, that's what he'd called Corrine's mother, so he'd used Corrine.  The girl never had the heart to tell her mother how truly bad it had been.

          After they moved to the city, Demona visited a bit more often.  Corrine remembered the way the gargoyle's talons felt combing through her hair so tenderly.  It was then that Corrine started to fall for the gargoyle.  Demona tried to reassure Corrine that she wasn't damaged, that what her father had done to her didn't make her dirty or sick.  She made it clear that Corrine was in no way to blame for that, and she did it so tenderly, so gently.  When Corrine stared at her nose, the constantly visible reminder of what he'd done, Demona had told her that she was still beautiful… for a human.

          Corrine got to the place shortly after sunset and it didn't take long before she noticed the shadow on the rooftop.  She smiled and walked off into a darkened alley to meet her.

          "Little hunter."  Demona's voice held a note of scorn, but then it always did.  Corrine learned to not let that bother her years ago.  "You've grown up."  Demona stepped out of the shadows and Corrine blushed at the appraising look she was getting.  This was the female that she'd been fantasizing about for years.  She looked more beautiful than Corrine's memory of her could do justice.

          The alley wasn't really private enough for this talk.  "Can we go somewhere more private?"  Corrine asked while touching her bag to make sure the gift was still there.  She didn't notice the suspicious stare Demona gave that hand or the coldness in her expression, because Corrine was trying to calm her own nervousness.

          "Fine!"  Demona glared at her and Corrine stared back completely confused at the real hostility suddenly very present in the gargoyle.

          Gliding through the air in a gargoyle's arms was terrifying.  Corrine knew that Demona could carry her easily, but she really preferred to keep her feet on the ground.  She could feel the angry tension in Demona's body and didn't know what was going on.  The gargoyle landed on a rooftop and set Corrine down roughly, before starting to pace with her eyes blazing.  "Little hunter isn't so little anymore."  The anger in Demona's voice kept Corrine quiet and staring in awe.  Demona spun to glare at her.  "I never learn.  Saving humans that will end up plaguing me is a curse of it's own."

          "What are you talking about?"  Corrine hadn't seen Demona in two years, but she was pretty sure that she'd remember if Demona ever looked at her like this.  Corrine was actually starting to feel a little scared, and the stories her family told her were suddenly forefront in her mind.  Stories about how quickly the Demon could attack and how viciously she could kill.

          Demona glared at Corrine and took a few menacing steps closer.  Corrine backed up until the wall hit her back.  "Little hunter, you planning to try and make a name for yourself now?  Plan to do what the rest of your sick twisted family couldn't?"  Demona reached out and grabbed Corrine's purse off her shoulder.  "You came to try to kill me didn't you?"

          "NO!"  Corrine's jaw dropped at the accusations.  "I wouldn't do that to you."  Demona was looking through the purse, which didn't have much but Corrine's wallet and the gift.  The gargoyle's hand shook a little as she pulled the black wrapped box out.  Her confusion was clear in the quick glance she gave Corrine.  Corrine took a deep breath and tried to relax now that it looked like the immediate danger was over.  "I'm going to go away to college soon.  I just didn't want to leave without seeing you again."

          "What is this?"  Demona held the box out towards Corrine while she asked about it.  Her voice was getting a little louder and she talked a little too quickly.  She was obviously not pleased.

          "I got you a present."  Corrine stood taller, while hating how this was going.  She'd known her fantasies about Demona feeling loved when she saw Corrine cared enough to come see her were just that, fantasies, but she'd never thought that she'd anger the female by showing up today.  Well, she'd gone this far.  She might as well go the whole way.  "Open it."  Corrine's voice held none of the tenderness she'd envisioned being able to use with Demona.  She spoke coldly, while trying to harden her heart.  Something about the gargoyle's reactions so far let her know that she wasn't going to come out of this unscathed.  She'd chose to bare her heart, and the gargoyle looked appalled as she did start to unwrap the gift.  Corrine had saved up for a long time to be able to afford something that she thought would be fitting.  The dagger was ornate, but functional.  It was a gift for a warrior, but held the beauty of art, and it cost several hundred dollars.  That was a lot of money for a teenager working in crappy jobs.

          Demona's eyes widened as she pulled it out of the box.  The loop on the scabbard could slide over the gargoyle's belt easily.  "You bought this for me?  Why?"  Demona pulled the dagger out and stared at it with a practiced eye.  The blade was eleven inches.  The shopkeeper had called it a journeyman's dagger.  It was long enough to do real damage if it needed to.  "This wasn't cheap."  Corrine swallowed as her nervousness increased.  Demona stared into her eyes, unblinking.  "Why did you get this for me?"  It wasn't the appreciation that Corrine had expected.  It seemed accusatory.  Tears burned at her eyes and Corrine stared out at the city lights, rather than into those hard eyes.  What the hell had she been thinking?  

          "I wanted to show you what you mean to me."  Corrine spoke through gritted teeth.  She felt like dirt, like she was unworthy to even entertain the idea of love with this creature, and she hated that Demona made her feel like that.  Her voice caught, but this was the last time she'd see this female, so she was going to say it all.  "It took me months of working for a crappy boss to get that for you."  The tears started to fall once she said that.  "I won't produce any more hunters, but the others…"  The others were already talking about how they would deal with the next generation of their family.  Robyn wasn't sounding too thrilled with the idea that all three of them felt obligated to make sure the Canmore line continued.  "We've hunted you for so long."  Corrine turned to look into surprised eyes.  "I can never apologize enough… I can never make up for what's been done."  Silently as she stared at the female she adding, I can never tell you that I love you.  "I can never thank you enough for what you did for me."  She whispered.  Sitting on the rooftop she realized that she didn't have the right to love this gargoyle.  Not after everything that the Canmores had done to this female.  She'd never have the right.  "I want you to be careful, and,"  Corrine stared at the blade.  "do what you have to do.  If someone comes after you,"  Corrine thought of her family and really hoped that they'd never die by that blade.  "I don't want a Canmore to kill you."

          "A Canmore never will."  Demona spoke quietly.  "You don't need to worry about that."  The blade was sheathed and Demona took a moment to just stare at it.  "You do know that I was just using you to find out where all the Canmore's were.  I wanted to know how many still existed."  Corrine clenched her fists and willed herself not to feel the pain, but it came anyhow.  "I wanted to know how many I needed to kill before I would be free of the hunters.  I was glad to hear its just three."  Demona stared into Corrine's eyes as Corrine realized that Demona hadn't counted her among them.  "I have no love of human's, Canmores in particular."  Just because Corrine didn't say it, didn't mean that the gargoyle wouldn't realize that this gift was a gift of love.  The fact that it would be Valentines Day tomorrow probably also hinted to Corrine's true intentions.  "I have no interest in humans and never will."  Demona spat out indignantly and Corrine tried to not flinch. 

          After a moment of silence Corrine stared out towards the Eiffel Tower.  Her voice was shakier than she'd prefer.  "I'm going to leave France.  I'm planning to move to America."  

          "I'm leaving France as well."  Demona's words shocked Corrine into looking over at her.  It exposed her glassy eyes and tear trailed cheeks.  

          "Where are you going?"  Corrine had never thought that the female would leave.  The look Demona gave her showed how little trust Demona had in her.  She wasn't going to tell her.  "I'll never see you again, will I?"

          "Canmore, I have what I needed from you."  Demona's words were harsh.  "There is really no reason for me to see you now.  You have no idea how hard it was to pretend to care about a Canmore.  I'm glad it's over."

          Corrine whimpered and felt like she'd received yet another kick in the chest tonight.  She was going to cry she felt it.  She turned to run to the roof access door and threw it open.  She didn't see the gargoyle staring at her back, or that the gargoyle took a step towards her with her arm outstretched before letting it fall to her side and turning to angrily leap off the roof.  Corrine ran down a few flights of stairs before sitting down and pulling her knees into her chest as she rocked and cried.  No one loved her, not even the female that Corrine was sure was the only one that did.


	2. Somewhere to Belong Part 1

Family Shame: 

Somewhere I Belong

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

A/N:  The theme song for this piece is Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.

**1988**

Corrine stared at the resume she'd just finished typing and held it closer to verify that she'd done this one without typos, like the last one.  She'd just graduated with her Bachelor's in History that Spring and her celebratory vacation with Thomas in London had been eye opening to say the least.  This resume was different than all the other one's she'd sent out before graduating.  This one had some of her less known skills on it.  This one was special.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she carefully folded it and put it in an envelope to keep it safe.  She had job offers she hadn't responded to yet, because she wanted this one.  This job was exactly what she needed.  Her eyes glittered dangerously as she grabbed her jacket and purse.  They hadn't listed an opening, there was no job listing.  Corrine was just going to march in there and do her best to get it anyhow, hoping that they didn't freak out when they saw this resume.  

It was starting to get dark as she made her way across town to Soho and a little shop.  The Demon once told her magic was real, so Corrine didn't scoff at the fact that a magic shop existed in London.  When she'd been with Thomas earlier that month she'd insisted that they check In To The Mystic out when they found that shop and that's when she realized something.  Her family's journals weren't all correct.  There were gargoyles still living in London.  She'd been stunned.

The only friend she still had from her old life was Thomas and he had to go home after the month long visit in England.   Corrine was left alone to figure out what to do with her life and her degree now.  She'd majored in History, not a very marketable major, but she'd minored in computers as well, so she had some skills to sell.  Hopefully those and her unique background would get her foot in the door.

The bell rang as she walked into the store and the unicorn female glanced up from her place behind the register.  It looked like the female was doing their books.  It had to be Una, the name was so ridiculously appropriate for her.  Corrine's heart beat quickened as she walked up to the female she was sure was the manager of this place.  This was a huge risk she was taking, but maybe, just maybe she'd be able to make up for some of what her family had done.  It was all she could do, try to make amends.  Try to gain forgiveness for the blood her ancestors had spilled.  

"Hi, can I help you?"  the female's voice was a bit older sounding than Corrine had estimated her age, but then she looked nothing like the Demon.  It was strange how very different they did look.

"Are you Una?"  Corrine asked politely.  She was positive she was right, but it seemed the thing to say.  When she got a nod to that she stood a little straighter.  "I'd like to apply for a job."  Corrine kept her head high and looked into slightly surprised eyes.  There were no other customers here now.  Wednesdays were probably a slow night.

"Do you know anything about magic?"  Una started, but Corrine could already see that she was thinking of a way to send her away.

"No, not a thing."  Corrine pulled out her envelope and handed her resume to the female.  Her expression didn't show the nervousness she felt at doing this.  She could easily be killed for her family's crimes as well tonight.  

The female was just giving the resume a cursory glance, and Corrine could tell the moment she got to the new section.  The part that outlined her training as a Canmore, her weapons training, and her heritage.  The red glow in her eyes clearly marked the female as a gargoyle and not a human in a very elaborate costume, like they tried to claim they were.

"I come from a long line of monsters."  Corrine's voice shook a little as she prayed for a chance.  "but I refuse to be one."  She swallowed as the tense silence was getting to her.  "Please, I could get better paying jobs.  I could get jobs with more prestige."  She looked into the disbelieving eyes of the female before her.  "but I want to work for a gargoyle.  I'll take any little job you have."

She didn't resist as Una grabbed her and dragged her out of the shop when another customer came in.  She made no attempt to pull free of the iron grip as she was dragged down into the cellar.  A lion like gargoyle was left in charge of the store as this female took her away.  Corrine hadn't expected this to be easy, and hadn't armed herself before coming here so that when she was searched she would appear harmless.  "Canmore.  I can't believe a Canmore just came into our store and announced herself like this."  The female tossed Corrine a bit roughly towards the wall.  "What are you up to?"

Corrine looked down, away from the angry red eyes and the cold voice.  She could hear the robe being tossed off of Una and glanced back up.  The pick flowing dress and womanly form that none of the customers ever saw was framed by feathered wings.  That was different.  Corrine looked at the dress and the stance and had the impression of a Lady, someone of stature.  "Redemption… to make up for some of it."  She gritted her teeth.  "Please Ma'am, I just want to make a difference."  Corrine kept her tone overly formal and polite.  She was the beggar here and she knew it.

Una's eyeridge arched and she gave Corrine an odd look when Corrine called her Ma'am.  The stare after that made Corrine feel like she should say more.

"I don't want to be like them and I'm hunter trained.  I can help keep them away.  I can tell you all the secrets we use to find you."

"Secrets that you used to find us this time?"  The female wasn't sounding very convinced of Corrine's honesty.

"I stumbled across this store last week.  I wanted to see what a magic store was like.  That's how I found you.  Nothing more."  Corrine took a deep breath.  "Someone once told me magic was real, I had to see."  She hadn't talked about the Demon ever, with anyone, but she'd thought about her every day since that night on the rooftop.  The Demon was right.  She was a Canmore and it was a huge strike against her, but Corrine could overcome that.  She'd spend her life overcoming that if she had to and if she had to pay for crimes she never committed to get there she'd do it.  It would serve to relieve her guilt and her father would have been horrified by what she was doing if he were still alive.  Both were reason enough in her mind to betray her family heritage to these gargoyles.  

The other reason she was here was because she'd realized something while she was away at college.  If the Demon wanted information about her family she had it years before she stopped seeing Corrine.  She had all that she needed before she went out and avenged Corrine's rape.  So the Demon had lied to her, but maybe it wasn't about what the Demon said she lied about.  Maybe, just maybe it was that the Demon wanted to discourage her affections.  But even if she had used Corrine, she'd saved her as well.  

The Demon had claimed she wanted to kill off the Canmore line, but it had been four and a half years and no move had been made against her family.  It looked like that was empty threats, so the hunt still went on without Corrine as Robyn and Jon followed Jason in his bloodthirsty quest for revenge; a revenge that served no purpose and in all truth was undeserved.  They didn't know that the Demon had killed their father to protect someone else that night and Corrine never told them.  They'd claim she was a liar anyhow.

The Demon must not have realized that in order for Corrine to not become a hunter she'd have to reject her family.  She was as clanless as the Demon now.  She never called them.  Never told them where she was.  She'd done her best to just disappear off the radar.  Thomas was the only person she had contact with from her old life.  It was the only way.  She loved Robyn and Jon, and really even though she hated Jason, she loved him too, but she couldn't be around them.  They tried so hard to get her to accept the ancient feud and she couldn't.  

They'd also want the journals she'd taken with her when she left and she had no intention of giving them back.  She had over three hundred years of history hidden in the closet of her apartment.  Three hundred years of Canmores' hunts and notes on the Demon.  She'd read them all a few times over.  She'd even spent a good deal of her free time in college translating the ancient wording and inputting it into a computer so that when these fragile journals finally turned to dust she'd have a more permanent record of the crimes her family committed.  Some things should never be forgotten.  She wished the older journals hadn't been destroyed in a fire in 1675.  

Reading about the Demon, even in such a slanted and negative way, made her feel like she understood more about where the Demon had been and why she was the way she was.  Corrine could also see how the journals could help in the hunt if looked at all together.  She didn't want the Canmores to have that information about the apparent migration habits of Demona.  Looking at those journals it was clear that she could have predicted the Demon's leaving Paris from these records, and she could predict that the Demon would return to Paris.  She always did.  With the information she had she could easily take up the hunt.  She could find the Demon and talk to her.  Corrine wanted to, but not before she'd shown that her name could be overcome.  She wanted to be able to go to the Demon and show her she had nothing in common with the people that hunted her.  This London clan could give her that.  Her dreams could be realized and she'd fight hard to get the opportunity.  She wanted to prove to the Demon once and for all that saving that five year old in the forest was a good move.

When the female moved towards Corrine with rope Corrine just held her hands out for the gargoyle.  It seemed to startle the unicornlike gargoyle that Corrine was submitting but really this was the only way.  Gargoyles feared her family so she was going to have to prove they had nothing to fear from her.  "I need to talk to the others."  The female told her as she tied her up.  She wasn't sounding quite as hostile.  "If this is a trick you won't ever leave this cellar."

"I know."  Corrine spoke softly.  She could go her whole life and never find other gargoyles.  These were her only chance.  She needed them.  When she was left alone Corrine leaned against the wall behind her a sighed.  She was gambling an awful lot on their honor.

The cellar was cold, damp, most likely rat infested.  Corrine was grateful when the door opened again and two gargoyles came down to her. 

"So Canmore."  Corrine felt like cringing at being called that.  "You really came here for a job?"  The female still sounded a bit disbelieving, but less so than before.

"Yes Ma'am."  She stood as tall as she could as the two gargoyles watched her.  "I am good with computers, am willing to start anywhere,"  She started to treat this like an interview.  She'd had a few of those.  The female cut her off.

"I checked your address.  You really do live there."  Corrine was glad she'd opted to rent an apartment for the summer even though she had to use her father's blood money to do.  It gave her a legitimacy she apparently needed.  "You know I'm Una and this is Leo."  The introductions were tense.

"I'm Corrine."  She nodded at the male politely.  This was surreal to conduct an interview while tied up in the cellar, but whatever it took.

"We don't hire humans here.  We run this place ourselves."  Una spoke with a bit of a clip.  

"But I know what ye are."  Corrine heard some of her own accent leaking through and tried to calm herself down.  "It wouldn't be a matter of keeping me in the dark on that."

"This shop has been in our clan for generations."  Una glared at her.  "It survived the war and kept our clan feed.  I am not pleased that you've found it.  I surely won't give a Canmore access to it and our clan."

Corrine felt her hopes crashing.  "But I'm not like them.  I'll never be like them."  She needed this clan to prove herself.  "I've even cut off my ties to them.  I've rejected them."

"And I'm supposed to believe that.  I'm supposed to believe it is just a coincidence that you came to me on a Breeding year?"

"Breeding year?"  Corrine was puzzled about that.  She'd never heard that they had years for such things.  She'd always assumed that they could breed whenever like most humans.  The records she had never mentioned this.  The Demon sure hadn't.

Una leaned against a crate in the crowded cellar and crossed her arms in front of her.  Leo leaned against the wall.  Corrine sighed as she noticed the poses.  This was going to be an interrogation.  "Your resume is really more impressive than we'd need for a stock girl and you know nothing of magic so you couldn't be a sales clerk."  Una was clearly the leader of this group.  Her sarcasm was thick as she talked about Corrine's qualifications.

"I'm fine with a lower status position."  Corrine stared into Una's eyes.  "My working for you would torment a lot of my family's ghosts, and I find that high on my list of things to do.  I'd take any menial job you offered if I could work here with you."  Her voice was steady and calm.  She wasn't as frightened as she'd been sitting alone in the dank cellar.  She also realized that the hostility of the female actually comforted her a bit.  She was used to that and she could work with it.  Demona had her well trained.  A slight smirk came to her lips at that thought.

"What did your father tell you that you couldn't stay out late on a school night and now you want to rebel?  I can't trust my clan to a child that is only doing this to piss off daddy."  

Corrine didn't like the turn of the conversation and her face paled a little.  "He was a monster and he wouldn't have cared…"  She started and then went quiet.  Her jaw clenched and she looked away.  It wasn't right that she'd have to expose her past that much to gain their trust.  She didn't need pity to get her in the door.  "the Demon's killing him was a good thing."  Was all she allowed of her real feelings.  She could see she'd made both gargoyles uncomfortable with that comment and the moment of silence was awkward.  Corrine hoped that they'd just drop it.  "Look, I have my own money.  My inheritance.  You wouldn't need to pay me much and I'd feel like I was…"  Corrine looked up at them.  "There are some debts you can't ever repay, but not trying is a betrayal.  I could go my entire life and never see another gargoyle, and if that happens I'll never get a chance to try."

"Your guilt isn't my responsibility hunter."

Corrine felt humiliated and desperate.  "I know it's because of my family that I won't be able to find…"  Her words trailed off as she took a deep breath.  "I know that.  I'm just asking you to please at least seriously consider me.  I can work days doing errands, I'm…"  Corrine's eyes pleaded with her and the gargoyle looked a bit surprised at that.  "I'm not like the others."  She managed to stop the rest of her words from coming out.  The ones that said that even the Demon knows this.  Her body tensed up for a moment as she thought it.  She never talked about the Demon.  Never.  It was something she learned very young.

They kicked her out.  It could have been worse.  They could have kept her locked up.  Corrine stared at the door to the store and the gargoyle watching her clearly wanting her to walk away.  It was late.  She'd tried to talk them into letting her stay, but they tired of her quickly.  Corrine just stood there for a while staring at the sign that Una turned to say closed, knowing the door was locked.  She felt rejected and it hurt, but they couldn't know how badly she needed this.  Corrine stood taller and turned to walk away.  She'd just have to make them understand.  They had this shop a long time.  She knew where they were now.  She'd keep trying.

A few days later she stood outside that shop again.  Friday night had to be a busy night for a magic shop.  With customers around she wasn't likely to get thrown out if she didn't appear to be a bother.  She had to take a deep breath before opening the door.  The first person she saw was a woman shopping there.  Her eyes traveled over the shop to find three customers.  Perfect.  Leo looked up from the register and his eyes widened.  Corrine gave him a tense smile and walked up to him.  "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"  He asked under his breath, clearly worried about the other humans hearing them.

"I wanted to know what I should read if I wanted to learn enough to work at a magic shop."  Corrine glanced at the shop and the bookshelf.   "Do you know which books I should get?"  She asked a bit more loudly when one woman got closer to them.  Leo just stared at her a bit irritated but them walked her to the bookshelf.  His selection seemed rather random.  He was just trying to get her out of there.  Corrine could tell that much.  She felt a bit evil as she took the books and started to look through them first before deciding whether to buy them or not.  He had to leave to help another customer and Corrine put one book back that clearly wouldn't help her know more so she could work there.  It was probably an insult that he'd disguised.  One didn't need to know about the Salem Witch Trials to work here.

She had a decent pile of books set aside to buy when she heard a familiar voice behind her and looked up to see the other customers were gone.  "I told you to leave."  

"I'm a customer today."  Corrine turned to see the disapproval in Una's eyes.  Her voice got softer.  "I need to learn about magic.  Are these books a good choice?"

"Why are you doing this?"  Una stared at her.

"I told you why."  Corrine glanced at her books.  "I need to learn more about magic.  Am I on the right track?"  Una glanced at her books and took one off the pile, only to replace it with a different book.  

"I still won't hire you.  Studying up won't make a difference."

Corrine gave a confident smile to the gargoyle.  "We'll see."  She wished she was as confident as she tried to sound, but it clearly startled Una, so that was good.  She didn't push it then, she just purchased her items and left.  If she could only become a regular customer for a while, she'd do that until they finally hired her.

A week later Corrine brought one of the books back.  It had several bookmarks in it where she had questions.  Not really important questions, just excuses to come back.  Una noticed her as soon as she came in the door and her eyes narrowed.  At least they didn't glow or that might have alarmed the woman she was currently helping.

She was studying these books like they were for a class in college.  She worked very hard to understand the basic principles but it was harder than History had been.  She also accepted a small position to help her pay for food.  While she was rusty, she still had her skills as a hunter and knew self defense well enough to teach it.  She taught three afternoons a week.  It was a position she could quit easily since a new class started up every six weeks and it would help to get her back into fighting shape.  She'd neglected that in college.  One of the bigger perks of her new job was a key to the workout room and she could use it to practice again.  If she were advertising herself as hunter trained to the gargoyles she needed to keep up that training.  

She had money, lots of money, but she didn't like to spend that money if she didn't need to.  She did however, make sure it was her father's money she spent in this store.  Vengeance was hard to get when the man was dead, but she did what she could.  She also felt better about using his money to pay for the apartment, because she was staying in London now to be near gargoyles.  She'd planned to move away after the summer, back to America, but she'd be staying here now.

Now that she knew these gargoyles didn't plan to kill her Corrine felt some of her family arrogance re-enter her walk as she moved towards Una.  This may not be a hunt, but some of the same principles applied and she knew those.  She would win this eventually.  Either that or this shop would see lots of Canmore money.  Both were good moves in the right direction.

"I could have you banned from this store."  Una hissed a bit once they were alone and that made Corrine's step falter.  

"I'm sure you could."  Corrine glanced at the older human woman looking at the candles and then back at Una, "But why would you?  I'm not doing anything more than shopping."

"To me it looks more like stalking."

Corrine hadn't thought of that.  "You said I didn't know enough about magic to be a salesperson."  Corrine glanced around at the store meaningfully.  "Well I don't know of a better place to learn."

"I won't hire you.  You're the child of our killers.  Your family is responsible for hundreds of my clansmen dying over the past thousand years.  I've heard the stories.  All of our hatchlings here the stories.  We were hit hardest by your vengeance."

"No, others were hit harder."  Corrine looked away, "The French clan is completely gone.  You probably don't remember them."  This had happened long before her three hundred year journal records, but one of those hunters had written down the victories he remembered reading in the older journals after they were destroyed.  "There was also a larger clan in the Netherlands.  I'm betting they would have felt they were hit harder.  There are no gargoyles to tell stories there."  She took a deep breath and stared at Una's broach rather than look her in the eye.  "You don't have to tell me what monsters my family was… are.  I know.  I know better than you do."

Corrine felt any joy she'd felt at being able to walk into the store evaporate, but she pulled the book she'd brought with her up and opened it anyhow.  She had a reason for being here.  "I wanted to know more about this."  She held out the book and Una's penetrating eyes finally fell from Corrine to look at the book.  It was opened to the Three Fold law: _All good that a person does to another returns three fold in this life; harm is also returned three fold_. "Is it generational?  Will I have to make up for a thousand years? Or is it only my own actions that I have to pay for?"  She could see Una was startled by the question.  It was more of a statement really.  If this clan expected her to pay for a thousand years of pain she could never manage to it.  They needed to see her as an individual.

Una's lips pursed and she looked less than pleased.  "If you plan to shop do so, but you are not my apprentice and I don't have time to explain these things.  I have a store to run."

Not quite the eye opening that Corrine had been hoping for, but she was still allowed to be a customer.  Una walked away to see to the other customer there so Corrine just walked back towards the books again.  She actually did want to know if a family vendetta like the one she'd been born into would stain her even though she'd paid so dearly to stay out of it.  Her hand moved to caress her nose without her really noticing.  It was no longer crooked.  The doctor's had done a good job of fixing it.

She left with a new book on Wiccan beliefs and several bookmarks.  They overpriced for them here, but that didn't matter.  Leo rang her up silently and didn't respond to her nod of thanks.  Apparently a Canmore shouldn't expect good customer service.

In spite of the chilly welcome she knew she'd get Corrine stepped up to that store the next Friday.  She opened the door and took a step inside, only to find Una staring at her with a book in her hand.  The look was far from friendly.  Corrine didn't understand the words, but the green glow alarmed her as the magic pushed her back out the door.  "You've been banished.  You cannot enter our store again."  Una stepped up to the door and closed it in Corrine's stunned face.  

She reached out for the door with a sinking feeling and found she couldn't reach it.  It was like there was a barrier and it was warm  and swirling under her fingers but she couldn't see it.  Her fingers never got closer to three inches from the door.  Magic.  Una had used magic to keep her out.

  
  
**Somewhere I belong – by Linkin Park**  
  
When this began   
I had nothing to say   
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
I was confused   
And I'd let it all out to find   
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
Inside of me   
When all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
Nothing to loose   
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till its gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say   
I can't believe I didnt fall right down on my face   
I was confused   
Looking everwhere only to find   
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind   
So what am I   
What do I have but negativity   
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me   
Nothing to loose   
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain til its gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something Ive wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I will never know   
Myself until I do this on my own   
And I will never feel   
Anything else, until my wounds are healed   
I will never be anything   
till I break away from me   
I will break away   
I'll find myself today   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
What I thought was never real   
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long   
Erase all the pain till it's gone   
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
Like Im close to something real   
I want to find something Ive wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
I wanna heal   
I wanna feel   
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong   
  
Somewhere I belong


	3. Somewhere To Belong Part 2

Family Shame:

Somewhere I Belong Part 2

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

**1988**

Corrine's fist hit the barrier angrily once, but the couple walking by and staring at her forced her to calm down.  She couldn't lose it here.  She'd look insane banging against something that wasn't there.

Una stared at her through the window.  Corrine stared back for a moment and let her hurt show through her eyes.  After a shuddering breath she turned and walked away.  Magic, well now she knew it really was real.  She had no idea what she was going to do now.  She didn't pay much attention as she hailed a cab and got in to head for home.  She was still too stunned by the gargoyle's response to Corrine's just wanting to be near them.  To be able to...

Her fist clenched and she glared out the window as they passed the strange statue with two gargoyles and a plane.  One of the statues looked… "Stop the cab."  She spoke quickly before he turned down another street.  He did it a bit too quickly but Corrine didn't pay much attention to that.  She tossed him some money and got out, expecting him to drive away.

"They say Gargoyles helped in the war."  His voice startled her as she stood in front of the statue to stare at the familiar forms of two types of gargoyles.  "World War II"  He clarified, but Corrine knew which war he talked about.  

"I think I can walk from here."  She turned to glance at him.  "Thank you."  She didn't want to hear the popular mythology.  She wanted to get a good look at these statues and she couldn't do that with him watching.  She hadn't seen this particular statue before.  The Cabbie was probably trying to take the long way home to milk her for more fare, but this one time she wasn't complaining.

Once she heard him drive away she moved to effortlessly climb onto the wing of the airplane statue.  One each wing stood another statue, each of a gargoyle.  Corrine might have thought the story about the war was merely hallucinations of soldiers awake far too long, if she didn't know gargoyles were real and if she didn't recognize this face.  Her hand moved out to touch the stone, fully aware of it being night.  He was just a statue, but seeing gargoyle statues always brought back the memory of that trick her father played on her and the Demon's telling her about it.  The other kids thought they'd really killed a gargoyle on their birthdays and that was something else Corrine could never tell them.  It was all a trick to make them believe they were killers early on.

"Griff… that's what the plaque said wasn't it?"  She asked the statue and ignored the eyes she could feel on her for the moment.  She'd seen a picture of this male in the magic store, around real gargoyles.  She stepped away from him and moved to walk across the plane to the other statue.  Her eye caught the disapproving look of an older gentleman walking past, but ignored it.  Sure she wasn't supposed to walk on the artwork, but this was important.

The other gargoyle reminded her of the Demon and she just stared.  He had the same type of wings, without feathers.  He had no animal features.  He dressed in a loincloth, just like the Demon.  They were the same type.  Corrine felt a small smile cross her lips for just a moment as she stared, more tied to her fond memories of the female than to what she was seeing, but some of it was about these statues and what they reminded her of.  Una had said she wanted to talk to the others, had hinted that she didn't want to give Corrine access to the clan… but it sure sounded like that clan was more than just Una and Leo if you thought about it didn't it.  

She climbed back down the statue as effortlessly as she'd climbed onto it and glanced at the rooftops around it.  She'd stay in London for a while.  There were gargoyles around here and Corrine was going to find them.  She was also not going to just give up on this.  Una had her banned from the store, not the city.  As Corrine thought about the War and the bombing that London faced during that time she knew, just knew, how this clan of gargoyles had survived it.  She also knew it was why she'd only met two gargoyles at the shop, but heard that there were more.  A history major came in handy once in a while and tonight was one of those times.  Her steps were much lighter as she started to walk down the street towards her home.  These gargoyles were rather clever.  If the clans that her family had destroyed had thought about doing what they did maybe they'd be alive too.  It was what her father had done when he insisted that Corrine and her mother live nearby, but not too close to his other kids.  He'd kept all his eggs in separate baskets.

It was really late when she finally got home.  She'd walked quite a ways instead of getting another cab.  She needed the night air and time to think. 

Her apartment was dark but she had no trouble walking around her furniture to toss her purse on the dining room table.  She knew her environment, it was a hunter thing.  She then moved to sit in the chair by the patio doors and stare out the window at the rooftop across from her.  Her apartment had a balcony and was near the top of the building.  It was gargoyle friendly, that's how Corrine thought of it.  For a while her and her mother had lived in a basement apartment, it wasn't long, but the one time Demona tried to visit her there made it clear that the gargoyle didn't care for being that close to the ground and where more people could see her sneaking in.  The Demon preferred apartments that were far enough from the ground for her to leap out and start gliding immediately.  She also liked large windows, and balconies were even better.  It was kinda strange that Corrine knew what type of apartments the Demon preferred.  It still influenced what Corrine chose even though she knew Demona wasn't going to be visiting her.  Corrine sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair.  

After a few minutes she stood up and moved to turn on a small light.  She pulled a large 11x17 sheet of paper out of her desk and used a marker to write neatly on it.  She taped it to cool glass and moved to get a drink out of the kitchen while admiring the placement of it.  Corrine read over her note, able to make out the words even though it was facing out because of the ink that bled through the back.  "This is not over."  She could have written more, but she wanted the words to be large enough for that spy on the opposite rooftop to read.  She could see the red glowing eyes and wondered if it were Una or someone else.  She moved out of sight from the window and positioned herself so that she could see the female that would have to come out of hiding just a bit more to read this note.  She could see a silhouette and it didn't look like the unicornlike gargoyle.  A small smile crossed her lips.  There were others.

********

Corrine felt completely drained.  She rarely woke up this early.  She'd been breed and trained to be a night person, so wandering the streets of London at nine am was a bit of a shock to her system.  Even in college she'd managed to take afternoon classes to avoid ever seeing the world at this hour.  If she didn't want to keep what she was doing a secret from the nighttime gargoyles she could have slept a bit later, rather than getting up at seven am so she could inspect the sides of buildings.

She was dressed as an inspector and carried a clipboard and fake paperwork to justify her presence if anyone thought to question her as she walked around the taller buildings she found and looked for the telltale damage that indicated a gargoyle had climbed the building.  She'd found a few damaged walls and marked them on the map she carried, along with notes about how much damage was there and how many times she thought it had been climbed.  She was looking at the marks she could find to try and tell how old they were as well.  

"Ms. Robbins?"  The voice behind her made Corrine pull her head back in the window of the building.  To get a good look at the age of the marks she'd had to trick the residence into believing her cover story so that she could look out this third story window.  The marks didn't extend to the ground, but some suspicious rocks that looked like they'd come from the wall had.  Corrine had found her first very fresh marks.

"Yes?"  She smiled and noticed how the young payroll clerk seemed to blush.  The boy was clearly a bit of a nerd and Corrine used his nervousness around her to get access without having him check with the manager.  A higher up would know she hadn't been called to inspect the walls.

"Would you like any coffee or tea?"  He was rather flustered.  Corrine glanced back out the window.  She had what she needed.  It was time to leave.  

"No thank you.  I have several more inspections to do today."  She slid off the ledge and back into the building.  He seemed to sigh with relief once she was no longer dangling out the window.  How sweet, the boy was worried about her.  "I'll make my recommendations to the city, but who knows how long it will be before they actually do the work."  She sighed as if exasperated with the system and moved to grab her clipboard and jacket.  

It was easy to walk past the security guards at the front of the lobby on her way out, no one thought to question her.  

She spent the better part of three weeks doing pretty much the same thing.  Tricking people into letting her in so that she could inspect damaged walls.  Her sister's name helped to keep her aware of her cover.  She was used to listening for it, so she answered to it naturally enough.  Her cover of Corrine Robbins even had a fake id for the city.  Her computer skills along with some of the other skills her family taught her helped her acquire the persona.  She still remembered her father's lecture to them all about how they had to protect regular humans from the beasts and sometimes that meant tricking them.  They wouldn't believe the monsters existed and if the Canmore's wanted to catch the beasts they needed to be able to blend in to gain access to information.  They'd even practiced that skill by sending the kids into various places they'd never been and had them try to blend in.  It was a lesson that was just starting when he was killed, because they were old enough for it.  

Her fists clenched at the memory of that man's cold eyes.  He belittled her because he didn't think she was any good at that, just like she wasn't a good fighter and didn't have the heart of a Canmore.  She always made sure to not show how good she was at certain things, hoping that by being the worst she'd be excused from active battle.  It just made him think of another use for her.  Corrine pulled the clipboard closer to her and watched the mother walking with a two year old into the building she'd just left.  Well she'd ruined that plan, ruined it forever.

Now that she'd completed her mapping out of the areas of interest, Corrine was set for the next stage in her reconnaissance.  She had suspicions about the Museum first.  The rooftop looked perfect for a gargoyle hideaway and the damaged buildings seemed to be in a circle around it.

Her supplies came via mail and now Corrine was ready.  She filled a backpack with her new telescopic lens camera and the sensitive listening equipment.  The dish folded down so that it would fit in the bag.  She'd cased all the buildings surrounding the target building and came up with the most appropriate one for this mission.  

She moved to the mirror to double check the security guard uniform she'd been given when they hired Corrine Robbins as their new security guard.  It looked perfect.  She grabbed her bag and left.  She needed to be in place before nightfall if she wanted to catch the roars on tape.  All gargoyles roared when they woke, even if they knew they were in a dangerous area.  It was involuntary and had been the downfall of a few gargoyles in the past.  The Canmore journals taught her that.

Her position in an office on the top floor was perfect.  It overlooked the museum, had a lock, and was clearly for a well to do executive.  She sat on the comfortable chair she'd pulled near the window and set the antennae up.  Weekends were a good time for this.  She didn't have any employees still wandering the halls and she'd told the real security guard she'd check this floor.  Being the rookie he was, he'd let her after a flirtatious smile and batting eyelashes.

The roar made her smile as she heard it through the headphones.  She had them.  Corrine watched as figures moved to the walls of the building and she took several pictures of three adult gargoyles.  Two females and a male.  She'd have to keep this security guard position for a little while until she had more evidence.  At least it was part time weekends only.  She'd have plenty of freedom to come back into this office and get her pictures.  She wanted to know exactly how many gargoyles lived there and the wanted very clear pictures, the kind that made it obvious to anyone looking at them that she really had been close to their nest.

********

"Corrine."  The voice sounded a bit surprised.  Corrine put her foot back on the ground as the squeak of the swinging punching bag filled the quiet room.  

"What you doing here so late Sandy?"  She turned to see her boss looking rather tired.  

"Do you always work out at…"  Sandy glanced at her wristwatch, clearly disbelieving that one of her employees was using the gym at this hour.  "midnight?"

"I'm a bit of a night person."  Corrine grinned flirtatiously at the woman.  One thing she'd learned in college that she'd used a bit since then was that she was attractive.  With her other siblings being so very beautiful she'd never really noticed it before, but the amount of attention she got in college drove the point home.  Sandy's slight blush reinforced it.  "Besides I like having the gym to myself."  Her eyes traveled over Sandy's body for a second, "but if you want to join me I won't complain.  I just don't like the audience effect."

Sandy smirked at her.  "What you don't like all those people staring at you while you destroy my equipment?"

"Hey, I did pay to replace that."  Corrine grabbed a towel to wipe some of the sweat away from her eyes.  She kicked the bag half heartedly.  "This ones much stronger."  After two months of religiously working out Corrine felt a bit more predatory, like she was prepared for a battle.  Not that she was preparing for one, but she decided that she should always be ready.  Neglecting her training hadn't changed the fact she was a Canmore and it was ridiculous of her to think it would make any difference.  Una didn't seem to care what she did or didn't do, she just looked at the last name and judged her.

Sandy's eyes followed the swinging bag for a moment before returning to Corrine.  "Okay, but I'm not in the mood to spar with you."

Corrine's grin became wicked.  "Afraid?"

Sandy smirked at her.  "Yeah.  I'm not in the mood for new bruises today.  You aren't exactly gentle."

Corrine grimaced just a little at that.  In her family they never pulled their punches.  They claimed it wasn't learning unless you came away bleeding.  She'd known better to do that here, but apparently she was still a bit hard on her sparring partner.  She covered up her discomfort with a smirk.  "Poor delicate flower.  It must be so hard on you, bruising so easily."  Sandy was the best this place had to offer for a sparring partner and still Corrine felt like she was being gentle with her.  She needed a better sparring partner, but she didn't know where she'd find one.  People trained as a hobby, they didn't train as a way of life like the Canmore's did.  They didn't learn to fight before they learned to read.

"Well, I better get going.  I just dropped by because I forgot my purse and Sam is taking me out tonight."  Sandy moved past her on her way to the office.  Corrine took a deep drink of her water and headed for the showers.  She still had work to do tonight.  Sandy was gone when she got out so she locked up and started her rounds.  

With her package in her arms she walked down a familiar street after having the cab drop her off a block away and wait.  Her workout was to deal with her tension about this night.  Her work over the past two months came to a head tonight.  The store was still opened and Corrine waited until the man walking past her left before she reached out to see if that barrier was still there.  She hadn't come back since that night, but it looked like the swirling energy was still there.  She then pulled out her package and checked to see if it went through the forcefield.  It did.  Good, she could get it in there.  

A customer was inside and Leo was ringing her items up.  Good she'd be leaving soon.  Corrine was going to have these gargoyles come after her if they wouldn't let her come see them.  Once the woman opened the door she looked startled as Corrine tossed the package into the store like a bomb and ran.  She needed this confrontation to be on her home ground.  The customer moved very quickly out of the store, clearly thinking it was an attack.  Corrine imagined that Leo must be pretty damned nervous right now staring at the box that landed in the middle of the floor.  Of course they could always return it, she'd put her address on it as well just in case they forgot.

The cabbie was waiting for her just as requested and she had him take her home.  She had guests coming, she didn't want to be late.    

She sat quietly and ignored the few attempts at conversation in favor of watching the stars to make sure the gargoyles let her get home first.  It didn't look like she was being followed.  If they didn't feel threatened now, they must think they're invincible.  Corrine sighed heavily and leaned against the cool window.   She could feel the hum of the engine through her contact with the door.  She'd just let Una know she had pictures and proof for three of their clan's homes.  She'd shown clear pictures of seven gargoyles other than the ones that ran that store and she'd shown that she did in fact have the skills to hunt them.  She had the three from the museum and two from each of the other locations.  It wasn't going to make the gargoyles of this city feel very comfortable.  The pictures she had were from a closer range than they'd prefer.  If she'd had a gun she could have killed anyone of the gargoyles she'd taken pictures of easily.

Now she had to prove that she never would have taken that shot.  It was the hard part.  She didn't know how else to get their attention, but this was dangerous.  Part of her thought is was insane to wave a red flag like this in their face, but she wanted them to realize they were vulnerable.  What better way to do that than to show them they weren't as hidden as they thought.  If her family had any suspicions about London they would have taken less than a week to find a cache of gargoyles.  This clan needed to be more cautious.  

She didn't say a word to the driver, just handed over her money and got out of the car.  She moved into the building and took a deep breath as she waited for the elevator.  There were still several hours until dawn.  There was a very good chance a gargoyle by air could beat her home.  The Demon used to cover quite a bit of distance rather quickly even with young Corrine in her arms.  They hadn't gone out often, just to the Doctor and that one horrible Valentine's day mess.  Corrine didn't remember much about the first time when Demona carried her, but then she'd been too scared to breath around the female at that time.

The elevator door opened and the wide hallway greeted her.  When she unlocked her apartment door she didn't bother with the light.  Instead she acted like she normally did, but her ears could hear the wind outside more clearly.  A window was opened.  She could feel she wasn't alone, but no one was attacking and the entire clan wasn't here.  She set her purse down and moved to the wall switch.  Time to pay the piper.  

Una sat in her chair, the one Corrine normally used to star out at the stars.  She didn't look pleased and she actually looked rather regal there.  Standing by her side was a female that Corrine had only seen through a camera lens, but the tense stance and hard glare told her that this one was the warrior.  She looked very feline, with black feathers and fur.  "Would you like something to drink?"  Corrine offered without a smile.


	4. Somewhere to Belong Part 3

Family Shame:

Somewhere I Belong Part 3

By Princess Alexandria

Princess_alex24@hotmail.com

**1988**

"No Thank You."  Una's voice was chillier than it had ever been before.  Corrine chose to ignore that to glance at the warrior standing next to her.  The burning stare indicated she wasn't thirsty either.  

"If I were my brother all those gargoyles would be dead."  Corrine leaned against her kitchen peninsula and crossed her arms over her chest.  "I used the techniques my family taught me years ago, we all know them."  Una's eyes were still glowing, but Corrine didn't shy away from staring her in them.  "Consider this a security test, and you failed.  Do you want to know how I found them?  My family just lives a little ways away, in Scotland.  They could visit.  The rumors about the gargoyles in the war could bring them here."  The other gargoyle looked like she'd like nothing more than to attack her so Corrine was moving very slowly to turn and grab the map off of her counter and then walked towards them.  "I probably could find others, but once I realized how vulnerable these gargoyles were I had to tell you now."  Her voice was softer.  "For a hunter it was like a big neon sign pointing to their nests.  I know there are others, but they are better hidden."

Una took the map Corrine handed her and opened it to look at the marks and notes that Corrine had made.  "What do you want?"  the gargoyle was talking through her teeth, with a hint of a growl.

"I want them to move.  They aren't safe."  Corrine caught the sharp look the other female gave her out of the corner of her eye, but she only had eyes for Una.  That female was obviously the leader, so she was the one that Corrine had to convince.  "My brother is twice the hunter I am.  He was older and had more lessons before our father died.  If I could find these gargoyle in two months working alone, my family wouldn't even take two weeks working together, and they always work together."  Corrine watched Una sitting rigidly looking over the notes of Corrine's suspicions of where the other nests may be.  "I need you to take me seriously.  I didn't want to scare you, but you weren't giving me a chance."

"You come into my city."  Una pulled her eyes up to stare at Corrine and Corrine held her ground even though the gargoyle looked mad enough to hit her.  "And you think that…"  Una's words trailed off.

"Even the Demon thought it was important to know my family's secrets."  Corrine had debated about this for two months.  There was no reason to hide this here.  "She came to me to learn them."  Talking to these gargoyles wouldn't put her and the Demon at risk like it would have if her family heard about it.

"What?!"  Una stared at her like she was insane.  A crooked smile crossed Corrine's lips at the response.  They obviously had met Demona if they were stunned that the Demon talked to a Canmore.

"Demona… I know her."  Corrine sank into the couch behind her, allowing herself to relax just a little.  "Well, I haven't seen her in years, but I did know her."  Her hands clenched in lap as she leaned forward to and rested her elbows on her thighs.  She had to look less fearsome now, she felt a bit exposed.  "She used to visit me and ask about my training.  I didn't live at my father's house, only his legitimate children did, not that I minded.  I didn't want anything to do with him and it made it easier for her to visit me."

The silence in the room made Corrine more nervous.  She'd just let go of a secret she'd carried almost all her life and no one was saying anything.  "That is a rather far fetched story."  Una's tone made it clear that she didn't believe her.  Corrine should have anticipated that.

"I don't know what else I can do to try and get through to you."  Corrine sighed wearily, before reaching under her coffee table slowly.  She had started at the normal pace but the other female's step in her direction made her slow down so that they could see she was grabbing a box and putting it on the table.  "These are all the negatives for the pictures I took.  I also have the tapes I didn't put in the box I gave you in here.  Once you take this and the map I have nothing, no proof.  Just do something about those three nests."

They didn't speak, didn't acknowledge her warning as Una stood up and took the box.  Corrine finally looked up from her hands once she could hear they'd gotten near the window to leave.  She watched them walk out to her balcony and leave.   The tear starting down her cheek was born of frustration and lost hope.   So close, she was so close, but the look in Una's eyes told her all she needed to know.  She'd seen that look in Demona's before as well, right before the Demon left her forever.  She hadn't gained any ground, just managed to scare them.

She knew she needed another plan, but right now she just wasn't up to thinking about it.  She got up and moved to get ready for bed.  It was late after all.

The next day she had to drag herself out of bed.  It felt like she'd lost the Demon all over again.  She remembered the way she'd gone through the rest of her senior year like a zombie after the Valentine's Day disaster and it felt a lot like this.  She called in to work sick and moved to sit in her favorite chair and just stare out the window over the city.  It was still daylight.  She hadn't taken a full day off in two months.  Too bad she didn't feel up to having any fun.

Well, she could check back and see if the clan did anything about the nests she warned them about.  Corrine sat up straighter in her chair.  If not maybe she could spray paint a few of the gargoyles to make them wake up to the danger.  It would make her feel better.  A small smile came to her lips.  Maybe she should go see if that dark gargoyle was still at home.  She'd look good with a red stripe on her head and maybe some yellow polka dots.

She didn't need their acceptance to be able to help.  Eventually they'd probably be able to get in touch with Demona and Demona would tell them about Corrine, wouldn't she?  Corrine's amusement at teasing the dark gargoyle faded a bit with her doubt, but she got up anyhow.  It was time to get dressed, way past time.  As long as there were gargoyles around here there was hope.  She couldn't give up now.

She gave the gargoyles a week before checking out the nests she'd found.  She even brought the spray paint and an instant camera in case she needed to humiliate them.  Still she wasn't disappointed to find no gargoyles on her trip that day.  She felt far better to see they'd taken her seriously than she would have by teasing them.  Those seven gargoyles were safer today because of Corrine.

********

Corrine was glad to be able to quit the security job and her other activities for a little while.  She still didn't have a plan, and now that she only taught at the gym she had a lot of free time.  That was why she finally started her own hunter's journal.  She spent several nights sitting near the balcony doors writing.  Her memories of her childhood meeting with the Demon were fuzzy, but she was starting there.  She was going to write her own autobiography.  If the Canmore journals helped them hunt gargoyles, this journal would help gargoyles know enough about Canmore's to avoid the hunt.  She'd found her life's mission and this clan, willing or not the London clan would help her realize it.  Just making sure they never got caught would do that.  She went into as much detail about her training as possible, and found her words wrapping around her time with the Demon as well.  It was a slow and painful process and she could only stand to write an hour or two a day because of the unpleasant memories, but she forced herself to do it.

She sometimes wondered if her siblings had any idea what a monster their father was, or if they just thought it was normal what he did to them.  Just the normal things he did were cruel, never mind the special tortures he saved just for Corrine.  Of course Jason and the others were twice the Canmore Corrine was.  Corrine sighed and put her pen down.  She'd had to do a family tree in one of her history classes so that they could learn about research.  Turned out that their mother was a third cousin.  It explained why she knew about the hunt enough to take over training when their father was killed.  Canmore's were inbred.  Why didn't that surprise her?  Corrine kept that part out of her paper, not wanting the teacher to know she was from such a screwed up family line.  She had to fudge with the results to cover up her illegitimacy as well, because she wasn't proud of it and didn't want to advertise it in class.

A screech came through the opened window and Corrine looked up suddenly.  She'd heard a screech like that before from the Demon when she was angry, and went out hunting Corrine's father.  She got up quickly and moved out onto her balcony to try and see where it was coming from. 

A female form was coming up onto the building fast.  She was being chased by a larger male form.  Corrine didn't turn away but the way the female looked like she was really trying to get away worried her.  She could tell it wasn't the Demon, even though she couldn't tell who it was.  When he grabbed the female and they started to wrestle in the air Corrine decided she'd seen enough.  Her eyes grew cold as she watched them both fall to the building across from her and watched him get on top.  

It took less than two minutes for Corrine to rip her closet apart, load her gun, and rush out her door.  The elevator was closing as she ran for it and she shoved her arm into the nearly closed door violently, ignoring her neighbors stare as they decided to just continue to their apartment.  It took five minutes, which seemed like forever to get across to the other building.  Every second that went by that poor female was suffering.  Corrine had to really focus on her ability to blend it to get past the front desk at the other building, had to calm her anger as she rode the elevator up, hoping that the female got away but ready to deal with it if she hadn't.

Corrine Canmore was ready to kill a gargoyle.  It was not a day she ever thought she'd see.  If they turned on their own like this.  Her fists clenched as she thought about any female being raped.  No, she may have said never, that she'd never, but she wouldn't walk away from this.

The roof access door was locked, and rather than take the time to pick it she kicked it hard three times in a row until it gave.  Her arm was held straight in front of her and she approached the screeching and grunts.  "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"  She yelled as soon as she had a visual and her fears were confirmed.  The female's clothes were torn off of her and she was pinned under his greater mass.

He paid no attention to her, he was too busy raping that female.  Corrine's eyes got colder when she noticed the female was all black.  She knew that one.   That one had been in her home.

She started to squeeze the trigger, aiming for a quickly fatal shot, because she wasn't armed well enough to take out a gargoyle if he started to fight back.  The shadow that slammed into her side ruined her aim and shoved her to the ground.

"I knew you were just waiting to get us at our most vulnerable!"  Una's words hissed at her and Corrine scrambled for the gun, trying to ignore her.  

She gasped out when the talons around her ankle wouldn't let her move.  "Let me go."  Her voice was wild, all her training fell apart in that one moment.  She felt like the twelve year old she'd been that had to suffer this pain, felt the helplessness.  She tried to kick the gargoyle with her other foot so that she could reach the gun it was an arm length away.

Una pulled Corrine away from the gun she was reaching for and climbed over her, pinning her to the ground.  Corrine's heart started to pound at the helplessness.  The gargoyle was so much stronger, she couldn't kick her and her hands were being held still.

"Let me go!"  Corrine struggled against the grip.  "He's hurting her!"

"What?"  Una's voice rose in shock.  "No… you don't know…"  

"Oh God… He's hurting her."  Corrine's eyes were wide, her skin pale.  "Why aren't you helping her?"  Corrine's voice rose desperately as she turned her head to the side and saw him on top of the female.  There was blood, and he was so rough.  "God Dammit, help her!" 

"They're breeding."  Una's change in tone, the softer gentler voice, didn't register in Corrine's mind and couldn't pull her eyes away from the horrifying sight.  "He's not hurting her."  Corrine started to hyperventilate as her efforts to squirm out of her captors hold wasn't working.  "Canmore!"  Una started to speak to her louder, but Corrine's eyes were glued to that poor female.  A strong hand took a hold of her chin and forced her to stare up into Una's eyes.  "Canmore, he's not hurting her."

"She's bleeding."  Corrine's voice cracked just a little.

"She's in heat."  Una's firm grasp softened to caress Corrine's cheek.  "It's really okay.  It's just the Breeders moon.  They're mating."

"But… but… She was trying to get away."  Corrine glanced back at the couple and noticed what she hadn't noticed before.  She was clutching him to her, not pushing him away.

"Child, it's the breeding moon."  Una repeated softly and Corrine turned to stare at her, feeling a bit stunned.  It took a moment for that to turn to painful embarrassment and horror as she realized what she'd been about to do.

"I thought he was hurting her."  Her eyes started to tear up with guilt.

"No."  The gentleness in Una's expression was a shock as well.  "Go home.  Everything is fine here."

Una moved off of her and Corrine just laid there on the rough rooftop for a moment staring at Una before she slowly moved to grab the gun that had been out of reach and put it back in her holster.  She slunk out of there as quietly as she could, her face blazing with embarrassment.  Una leapt off the building before Corrine even made it to the door.

Corrine didn't notice the dark female's eyes trail to her back as she stepped back into the building.  She just assumed that the couple never realized she was there.

It was three nights later that Corrine came home and sensed she wasn't alone.  Her heart started to beat a bit faster as she tried to pretend she didn't sense someone was there and moved like she normally did.

"You were wrong."  An unfamiliar voice spoke, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  It wasn't Una.  "You could have killed my mate and left me without egg."  The voice held a ragged angry edge at that thought and Corrine stopped moving as she realized who it was that was there.  The dark female.  "But you came rushing over there to save me didn't you?"

"I thought he was hurting you."  Corrine's voice was soft with her shame.  A misunderstanding almost made her a killer.

"And that is the only reason you are still alive."  The shadow that Corrine could now make out in the darkness of her room seemed to slump just a little.  "Thank you for what you thought you were doing."  There was less anger in that voice then.  "But if you ever hurt me or one of my clan…"

"I won't."

"Una sent me."  The female blended so well into darkness Corrine wasn't sure what were shadows and what was her.  "She'd like you to come to the shop tomorrow to talk."

"Really?"  Corrine asked before stopping herself.  

The hint of humor in the female's voice made Corrine smile.  "Yes, really.  Be there shortly after nightfall.  I think you have a job interview."

"I will be."  Corrine watched the female move to the window and with the light coming in from the city she could finally see details.  

"I'm Katara."  The female spoke just before stepping outside and gliding away.  It had sounded almost friendly.


	5. I Kissed a Girl part 1

Family Shame:

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 3: I Kissed a Girl

(inspired by the song by Katy Perry)

1990

Corrine carefully packed up the books she'd 'borrowed' from the shop. Una hadn't been willing to lend them to her, and Corrine had found that intriguing. Corrine glanced around at the shelves of her office and felt a bit of pride that she had what was starting to be a magic collection. She stared down at the last of the three books she had to sneak back into the shop with some regret. She was sure she'd almost had it, but she couldn't keep the book long enough to be sure. She'd have to 'borrow' it again another time.

Una sold theory books and other historical books, but this was a spell book, and those didn't sit on the shelves for customers who most likely didn't really believe in magic. Corrine just wanted to know she had the ability to cast one. Not everyone was magically inclined. She did know that Una, and Demona were. Una had an apprentice that was as well. Watching Una explain things to Scottie did give Corrine some half training, which she was eager to try out.

Corrine sighed as she left her office and locked it after her. It wouldn't do for anyone to walk in and start asking questions. She never told her occasional lovers where she really worked, but a few did get to see where she lived.

Setting the bag on the kitchen table, Corrine hit the button on the answering machine and moved into the kitchen to make dinner.

A woman's voice filled the room. "Corrine, I waited for you to call, but I guess you lost my number." The woman's voice droned on and Corrine sighed as she pulled a can out of the cupboard.

"I didn't lose it," She muttered in response to the message. "You were getting a little creepy." She thought of Michelle and her insistence that they were a couple. Corrine never lied to the women she dated, she was very upfront about the fact that she wasn't looking for a relationship. After one particularly bad relationship she started to tell women this frequently. Still this was happening, women deciding that they should become a 'couple'. That was when Corrine stopped calling. Most got the hint, but Michelle was too stupid to get it.

The next message started. "Hey Corrine, I know it's only been two days, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to a concert with me this Saturday." The woman's voice was happy, not irritated, so Corrine listened. It took her a while to realize she wasn't really sure who it was. "Call me." Was the unhelpful ending. Corrine sighed. A concert would have been fun. A name or number would have been helpful. Was that Julie? Elisabeth? They both sounded so similar and Corrine didn't want to call one to find it was the other.

"You don't know who to call do you?" The slow, accusing voice startled Corrine and she turned to stare at the dark female sitting in her star gazing chair. Katara rolled her eyes. "Casanova has nothing on you Corrine." Corrine move to hit the button on her answering machine before another message was given and stared at her guest. "Gargoyles mate for life. I never fully understood how different that was from humans."

"Get off my case." Corrine muttered and started to look for a can opener. "Any reason you're breaking into my house? Or did you just come to lecture me about dating."

"You aren't a hatchling. You are still playing at dating games, and don't think I don't know you mate with them too. I heard interesting sounds a few times I've come to visit you." Katara sounded like a lecturing parent and Corrine thought about telling Katara to wait for Katara's egg to hatch before she played at momma, but she just grabbed the can opener and started to work on her can of dinner.

"I'm going to put a bell on you kitten." Corrine muttered, "you sneak around too much."

"Don't call me kitten." Katara spoke, irritation tired in her voice, because Corrine had been annoying her with that nickname for about two years now. It wasn't likely to stop now. "Seriously thought, Corrine. I worry about you. You are well into your breeding age." Corrine grimaced at that. "You should find a mate. Even a female one, if that is what you want."

"You do realize that even with humans, two females don't produce babies right?" Corrine looked up at her guest, and friend. She didn't volunteer that she was incapable of that little miracle, and wouldn't damn another child to her legacy even if she could. "Did you really come here to tell me to settle down, or do you have something real to say?"

"Una went to pull her spell books out a bit early tonight." Katara stared at her and Corrine felt her heart sink. "I think you'd better return them sooner than later. She's rather angry."

"Shit." Corrine muttered and stared down at her can of chili. For a last meal it lacked a certain something. "How mad?"

"She's calling you Canmore again." Katara answered and Corrine felt a little more nervous. The clan had stopped saying that name a few months after Corrine started working at the shop. Corrine always thought it signified she was pushing past her family's reputation here at least, that they were willing to see her as an individual and not a member of their killers family. "Tell me, were you able to cast at least?"

Corrine grimaced as she remembered the nearly there attempt. "Almost. I swear I felt it start to work, but then it stopped."

"Any spell in particular?" Katara asked, while moving to look in the innocent looking paper bag Corrine had packed the hundred and fifty year old texts into.

"Nothing interesting." Corrine muttered, not wanting to share what she'd tried.

"I did that when I was a hatchling too. I didn't have the skill, but I stole her books and tried a spell or two." Katara smiled and Corrine felt a little better knowing she wasn't the first to do that. "Did you read the one that lets the caster foresee their mate?" Corrine could guess it was attempted by the female in front of her. "Perhaps before you return it, you should try that one. It is supposed to tell you what your heart desires, who. Even if you haven't met him, or in your case, her yet."

"It has to go both ways." Corrine dumped her chili into a pot, deciding that it was too late to avoid being caught, so she could avoid being hungry while she was yelled at. "Desiring someone doesn't mean they want you back."

Katara stared at her and it made Corrine uncomfortable. "If you knew what you desired, you could stop looking in every females' pants you find." Corrine glared at Katara, but that didn't stop her. "Really, it isn't hard to find a mate. You aren't looking the right way."

"I'm not after a mate. Keep this up and I'll put that bell on you with a heavy chain and lock so you have to live with it." Corrine turned the heat on the stove up and shook her head. "I don't know how you can sleep with the same male every night. I'd get bored in a week. I'm a free spirit, and I have no desire to stop. I do get something out of what I'm doing after all." Corrine gave Katara an evil smile.

"Una is going to force you to try and cast in front of her, since you stole her book. She forced me to do it skyclad, knowing I had no magical skills." Katara warned her. "Since you'll get just one more shot at this, I suggest you pick that spell. Just in case you actually can do it."

"She wouldn't," Corrine started, but then stared in horror at Katara, seeing the truth there. Her eyes traveled down to the clothes covering the female. Skyclad?

"Interested?" Katara teased.

"Not likely furball." Corrine muttered, looking away. Her blush was embarrassing.

"Prefer gargoyles? Is that why you go through human females like they were out of fashion human footwear?" Katara continued to tease and Corrine's mind flashed to the Demon. Katara's voice softened. "Corrine?"

"Drop it." Corrine snapped and glared at Katara as hard as she could, hating the understanding coming across her friends face.

"If you did that spell I mentioned, do you already know what you'd see? Who?" Katara's voice was painfully soft and gentle and Corrine hated how her heart sank at the words. She strongly suspected what a spell about her desires would show, and no, it would never happen for her. Never.

"I'm a Canmore, and a human." Corrine spoke quietly, admitting it to her friend. "I'll never have what I want. I know how I live my life is…" Her words cut off. "This is my life, and yes, I wish it were different. Ever since I knew what a Canmore was, I wished my life were different. You can't possibly understand, but please, stop bugging me about this."

"We always wondered why you were so driven to work with Una." Katara moved closer and Corrine looked away from her to stare at the cold chili. "You speak so little of your time with Demona, but she scarred your heart all the same didn't she?"

"I was stupid to think even for a minute." Corrine muttered. "It's not her fault, I was a stupid child."

"And now?" Katara moved closer and pulled Corrine into a furry hug.

"Now I'm older and still stupid." Corrine hugged her back. "But I can't settle down like you say, because how could I protect you all then? Any woman would want to know where I work, what I do."

"Don't hide behind the clan." Katara rubbed Corrine's back. "This has little to do with us, and everything to do with the fact you felt a mate match where it wasn't. You should talk to Una about this. She'd understand better than any of us. She felt a mate match with Griff, and whatever she may say, he left her for glory because he loved that more."

"I'm human." Corrine pulled away, looking down because she felt exposed. "We don't have mate matches. Remember, we're promiscuous, and me more than any."

"Corrine, I'm sorry." Katara started to speak and Corrine interrupted her.

"I need to eat, I'm sure Una wants to see me sooner rather than later." Corrine cut the discussion off and Katara finally stopped trying to have it.

"Do you really think the magic responded to you?" Katara spoke and Corrine was grateful for the topic change. Corrine nodded and Katara gave her a small smile. "I remember wishing it would do that for me. Keep trying; maybe you'll get a spell to work someday. Just remember to return the books before she catches you again."

……………………………

Corrine almost wished she could repeat her act of tossing items into the store and running as she walked up to the building she'd worked at part time for almost two years. She grinned at that memory and the look she'd likely get from the gargoyles if she tried it today. She was being a bit ridiculous, Corrine admitted to herself and straightened her shoulders as she reached out to open the door.

Her mind flashed on one way to get out of trouble as she stepped inside and saw Leo look up at her. Corrine glanced around and let her body relax and start to vibrate with some excitement she'd been determined to hide before she'd realized she'd been caught. Corrine didn't see Una in the store, so she moved toward the back and the living spaces.

Una was sitting on her couch with a book in hand and Corrine stood in the doorway a moment watching the older gargoyle. "I think I have the gift." Corrine leaned against the doorway and watched as Una turned to look at her. Corrine grinned as happily and confidently as she could, trying to disarm the lecture she was going to get. "I felt it, I really think I have the gift."

Una just stared at her, and Corrine's grin widened at the slightly shocked look on her face. The gift was a bit rare. Anyone could read out of a spell book, but it would only respond to a few people. "You felt it?" Una asked, and even her voice was a bit shocked.

"Yes, I did." Corrine bounced just a bit on her feet and hugged the spell books to her chest.

"Well, we're going to have to test that." Una said, and there was the hint of irritation in her voice, but Corrine could tell she'd derailed the lecture when all the lecture she got followed. "And you should never take my spell books out of the building. Never touch them without asking again."

"I really thought I might have the gift. Everything I read fit." Corrine spoke of the other books she'd read that talked about those with the gift. It was what inspired her 'borrowing' the books. Corrine still knew better than to say she had asked and been denied, not now.

"Let's go to my casting room and see what you can do." Una spoke and there was a hint of anticipation in her voice. "The clan could use another spell caster." Corrine had been about to move, but she found herself standing still in shock at Una's words. Her heart was pounding and as Una turned to look at her, clearly wondering why Corrine wasn't following Corrine just heard a rush of buzzing in her head. "Corrine?"

"Clan?" Corrine's voice was quiet and hesitant. Una's expression softened. "But I'm a..."

"valuable member of my staff, and only clan works for me." Una interrupted her words gently and moved closer. "The three fold law, you asked about it once. I've told you several times since it is only based on your actions. You don't carry the stain of your family's name anymore Corrine." Una moved closer and Corrine still felt shaky. "When I accept you as my new apprentice, I'll have to go through the clan ceremony with you. I anticipate that no one will challenge your right to that. No one in our clan will claim you have no right to my teachings." Una moved to touch Corrine's hand, the one holding the bag of books. "You know enough about magic from working here to know if you truly felt the gift, and I believe you if you say you have it. Believe me when I tell you I know what clan is, and your heritage and species aren't what makes clan. I know there are gargoyles out there that may disagree, but none here, who you've told how to protect themselves, would."

Gargoyles had made comments about clan before to Corrine, but Corrine hadn't really let herself think much of it. But a place like this in the clan, it was official, real, and Corrine still felt the buzzing in her ears and her vision was going a little dark. She felt a bit hot, and sort of dizzy. Her body started to sway. Gargoyle hands took a hold of her shoulders and Corrine found herself being seated on the couch. "Are you okay Corrine?"

"It's just, even my own family." Corrine muttered, her voice sounding shocked, but her words trailed off. This was more than she'd really ever hoped for. She'd come here seeking redemption and they offered this. Tears started to cloud her vision.

Two days later she was still partly numb from the shock of it all, as she stood on a grassy hill overlooking the ocean, listening to the ceremony. "Our clan has yet another gifted in the art of magic. I am here to claim another for my apprentice, to pass on the skills that have been passed down through the generations, so that they will be there for our future generations." Corrine's throat felt tight as she looked up at Una, standing in the center of a circle, her clan surrounding her. Una wore the moonlight like a powerful goddess, looking every bit the clan leader in that moment, and it shimmered off of her elaborate gown. Una held her hand out to Corrine.

Corrine waited just a moment for the protests and even as she walked forward her body was tensed to someone calling out against her. She made it all the way to Una's side without a word spoken by anyone. She swallowed hard as she turned to look at the clan surrounding her.

"This is my new apprentice, may the clan prosper because of her." Una rested a hand on her shoulder and spoke more intimately, but not more quietly. "This one will need reassurance often that she is clan."

"CLAN!" several voices called out and Corrine's body shook just a bit to hear it. "Corrine of the London Clan!" And just like that, she was given more than the Canmore's ever gave her. Acceptance. Corrine clenched her fists and silently vowed she'd always do her best to be worthy of this.

Part of her wondered what Demona would think about this. If Demona would be proud of her for having the gift. If Demona would ever look at her and see a member of the London clan and not a Canmore. Corrine closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was resolved to be the best at what she was being given the opportunity to be.

……………………………….

1991

"Hey bookworm." A soft teasing voice spoke and Corrine looked up from the spell book she was studying to see Scottie leaning against the doorway and smirking at her. The young female had no obvious animal background like the others, no, Scottie had the same colorful skin and flesh wings of the Scottish gargoyles. Corrine stared at her fellow apprentice yet again, as she did often, noticing the similarities to Demona in her, all Scottish gargoyles had some of these features. "I'd ask you to slow down, because it really is unfair that you're catching up with me because you can work during the day, but Una is so proud of you."

Scottie was a light green female with brown hair. Her wings were a forest green, and had a single wing finger. She was tall, and muscular. She was also studious when she wanted to be, but she was a double apprentice, as a warrior and a magic user. Corrine strongly suspected that when the time came, Scottie would be named the next leader of this clan. It would be years in the future, perhaps beyond the short lifespan Canmores had, but it was a bit obvious what Una wanted from Scottie.

Age was hard to tell with Gargoyles, unless they were really young or really old. Scottie hadn't gone on a mating flight last time, but she would next. Corrine had learned to think about that age group of gargoyles as teenagers, in spite of the fact they were older than her. They aged at half the rate, which Corrine admitted would be nice when she got older, but must be frustrating now for Scottie.

"When you try that spell, make sure you pronounce this right." Scottie said, pointing to the Latin word in question. "Otherwise you get nothing but a headache." Scottie then slowly said the word properly. Corrine repeated it just as slowly, and received a nod from Scottie and a grin.

"I haven't been out gliding in three days. Want to go out with me?" Scottie asked, but something in her body language had Corrine on guard and she didn't even know what it was. Her mind traveled to the few trips in the air she'd taken with Demona, and they'd never been for pleasant reasons. She didn't feel like gliding with any of the clan now, no matter how kindly they asked.

"I'm good. I have a date in a bit." Corrine answered and watched the amusement in Scottie's face before the gargoyle covered it up and nodded.

"Okay, well what about tomorrow? We could glide out to the circle and try that spell you're working on. A practice run before Una's 'grades' you on it might be a good idea. It's a tricky one. I had to run through it three times to get it, after studying it for a week." Scottie offered and Corrine paused as she considered that. It wasn't a dangerous spell, Corrine hadn't graduated to those yet. Practice would be good.

"Sure," Corrine gave Scottie a small smile.

"Do you have to cancel on some human?" Scottie smirked and Corrine blushed just a bit. She didn't fill every night with dates, but apparently Scottie thought Corrine had even more sex than she actually did. Unlike Katara, who occasionally gave Corrine concerned or disgusted looks, Scottie was always amused when Corrine went out on dates.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Let's meet at your place, so that we don't have to explain." Scottie offered and Corrine felt a little strange about that comment. Practicing without Una was frowned on, but not forbidden as long as it was the approved spells. "We don't need an audience after all." Scottie smiled and Corrine just chalked it up to protecting Corrine from embarrassment when the spell didn't work, if it didn't.

"Okay." Corrine glanced back down at her book. "I still have to study for an hour."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Scottie caped her wings and moved out the door. Corrine found herself watching the female walk, and wondering when Scottie started moving like that. The sway of her tail and hips were, well, Corrine shook her head and refocused on the page opened in front of her.

…………………………….


	6. I Kissed a Girl part 2

Family Shame:

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 3: I Kissed a Girl

(inspired by the song by Katy Perry)

Corrine shivered with the breeze, and then gritted her teeth. She knew Scottie was right, and the spell required this, but she felt like she'd been talked into doing it. Corrine glanced across the fire to see her fellow apprentice equally skyclad, waiting for Corrine to start the spell. Scottie didn't shiver with the breeze, she didn't feel it even, as far as Corrine could tell.

Thankfully it was actually rather warm tonight, just the occasional big breeze caused the shiver. Corrine took a deep breath and pulled the spell book toward her. "Let's give it a try." Corrine muttered as she flipped through the pages for the spell she'd been learning. It wasn't an overly impressive spell, but it was the first one she'd done that was a perception spell. Hopefully she'd gain the ability to see like a gargoyle in the dark. Corrine didn't even know why a gargoyle's spell book would have a vision modifier spell, other than the fact it was the easiest of this family of spells.

"What did you use for your casting?" Corrine asked as she found the page.

"A dog. It was a bit disturbing to see only in black and white when it worked." Scottie told her. "What are you going to use?"

"You." Corrine smiled just a little. "I'm sure the night must look amazing to you, and I know you guys see much better in it than I do."

Scottie just stared at Corrine a moment, clearly thinking deeply. "I didn't know you envied us." Corrine glanced down away from her eyes and then had to look away. Scottie wasn't wearing anything, she there was a few reasons to envy her staring Corrine in the face.

"No, I just wanted to know, and I had to pick something." Corrine muttered and shifted the book so that the candles enabled her to read it. "Let's get started."

"Okay." Scottie's voice was a bit deeper. "Remember to pronounce it right, and you can focus on me rather than some random gargoyle. It works better with a direct connection in mind. I used the dog that tends to hang out in the alley behind my home."

The words sounded almost musical as Corrine said them, and she felt a moment of pride at having said the incantation correctly. Her candles flared with fire, just as strongly as the fire between them and the magic was in the air around her. Every time this happened Corrine felt amazed that it was working, magic responded to her. Corrine looked up and stared into Scottie's eyes, focusing on them as she let her mind push the magic to do as she wished.

It seemed like pre-dawn was coming early and Corrine blinked as she found herself able to see into the dark woods. The fire of the candles faded down and the small fire in front of her went out as the candles just burned out, but Corrine could still see. "I knew it." She spoke quietly as she could see her proof that their eyes were better.

"So it works?" Scottie spoke and Corrine looked back at her to see the gargoyle smiling softly. In the darkness, without candles, it would have been hard to see her, but Corrine also saw Scottie glance down at Corrine's body. "We are different. I never really thought about it much until you joined the clan, but humans aren't like us." Corrine felt her heart hammer just a bit as Scottie stared at her chest, and then lower. "But we seem to have some things in common too." Corrine felt uncomfortable, sitting cross legged and naked in front of Scottie as the gargoyle stared at her sex.

Corrine's eyes traveled to the revealed part of the young gargoyle as well, before pulling her eyes away and moving her legs to preserve some modesty.

"I have a spell I want to practice." Scottie spoke and moved to light one of the candles again. The light was a bit harsh on Corrine's newly enhanced vision, so she looked away from it. "Sorry, forgot you were new to the eyes." Scottie spoke softer, gentler. "We can see in light well enough, but don't stare directly into fire."

"I got it." Corrine grinned a little, and glanced around again. She swore she could see more stars even. "What spell do you want to try? I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try." She was still behind her in their studies, though she was catching up.

"I hope you'll help. I can't do this spell alone." Scottie spoke and something in her voice was knowing and amused. Corrine looked back at her, and watched her run her talons through her hair. I did push her wings back and her breasts up. Corrine swallowed hard and glanced away. "Corrine, you 'date' a lot." The words were more conversational, and Corrine was becoming awkward as she sat naked about to have this conversation. "And seeing you, you are a very attractive human." The words were almost purred and Corrine blushed.

"Like you see many to compare me too." Corrine muttered, embarrassed.

"One of my clutch sisters has the internet. I've seen plenty of naked humans, and you are very attractive." Scottie's words surprised Corrine who looked up to see a devilish grin on the gargoyle that just admitted to looking at internet porn. "Can I?" Scottie finally looked a bit nervous. "Can I see you?"

Corrine's eyes widened. "I think you're seeing a lot already. We are skyclad." And now that seemed like a rather dangerous thing to have been doing. Corrine found her eyes wandering where it really shouldn't. Scottie's smile seemed to gain confidence.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Scottie spoke and Corrine found herself wondering how different they were. Was it even possible for, Corrine shook her head as her mind filled in another Scottish gargoyle in her mind. She always wondered, if she hadn't been a Canmore, if Demona hadn't been so against humans, if it was even possible. If her fantasies had ever been at least physically possible, even if there were so many reasons they weren't going to happen. Corrine found herself tempted. Scottie was the only one of the clan that looked Scottish, so that meant she was showing some characteristics of her parents that hadn't been dominant in a long time or her Scottish ancestor had been a part of the clan and was now dead. No gargoyles ever questioned it, so Corrine hadn't. Still, she was familiar in a way that the others weren't.

And wasn't that using her, Corrine thought with some disgust at herself. She knew she used the women she dated to deal with her loneliness, but to do that to a gargoyle seemed wrong. The humans understood it wasn't a relationship, she made it clear. She couldn't even imagine how disappointed Una would be in her if she treated Scottie, a member of the clan, the way Corrine treated human women.

"I've heard the speech, I'm not looking for a relationship, I promise." Scottie spoke and Corrine was ashamed of herself, to hear Scottie repeating some things she'd told lovers in the past. She had no idea how Scottie had ever heard her say that. "It's no big deal, it's innocent. I'm just curious."

Corrine swallowed hard, seeing how young Scottie was in her last words. It really was just hatchling games to her. Corrine stood up and moved to the pile of her clothes. "We should head back." Corrine spoke, eager to put her clothes back on now.

"Corrine, I won't fall in love." Scottie promised her and Corrine hated herself even more with those words. Corrine hurried to put her shirt on before she turned to see the gargoyle starting to stand, looking a bit nervous and pleadingly at her. "I promise it's no big deal."

"It would be to me." Corrine spoke quietly, her hands shaking a bit as she worked to button up her shirt. "Scottie, I can't do this with you."

"You're my clan sister, you could." Scottie told her. "We play sometimes." And that painted a very different picture of the clan in Corrine's mind. She knew young people, children even, played doctor, but she had never done that. Sexuality had been tainted to her at such a young age that she never did want to do those things. It took her a while to think sexual thoughts about anyone other than the Demon, and still…

"Put on your clothes, you need to take me home." Corrine ordered gently and turned to grab her pants. "thank you for helping me with the spell." Her vision was still very good and she could see Scottie was disappointed even as the gargoyle moved to stand on the other side of the large circle to get dressed. "And you are beautiful." Corrine whispered, but she could see she'd been heard, because Scottie turned to stare at her.

It felt awkward to let Scottie pick her up. Corrine was carried through the sky and she could see the tension on the young gargoyle. "You didn't do anything wrong." Corrine spoke quietly into the ear nearest her. Scottie seemed to relax a little at that.

It was an awkward moment as Scottie lowered Corrine onto her balcony after a quiet glide and Corrine rested her hand on the gargoyle's arm to keep her from leaving as she debated and argued with herself. It didn't feel innocent, regardless of what Scottie claimed, but Corrine was being treated like a real clan sister with the offer. And she could understand the curiosity because Corrine found it haunting her now that the offer had been made.

"Thank you." Corrine spoke gently, not wanting to hurt Scottie like Demona had hurt her, but still, Scottie didn't care for Corrine in the same way Corrine had cared for Demona. She probably couldn't hurt her that badly. Corrine glanced in the balcony door at her apartment, and then back at Scottie. "I should probably go in."

"Yeah." Scottie muttered and Corrine hesitated a moment more, before leaning up and gently kissing the young female's lips. Corrine's hands moved to caress Scottie's shoulders a moment as she kissed her, and Scottie started to kiss back before Corrine pulled back.

The feel of muscles moving under her skins as Scottie's wings moved could be felt even in her shoulders, and Corrine rested her hands more firmly on the shoulders to feel it. Scottie's muscles were attached very differently than Corrine's and Corrine wondered how else they differed, but she stepped back. "I wouldn't be forgiven for playing with you that way." Corrine admitted and turned to open the door.

"Who would know?" Scottie asked and Corrine turned to see the female watching her. Corrine hung her head and stepped inside. Part of her really wished she was young enough to get away with it, but she was no hatchling and regardless of what they said, she wasn't fully clan. Not like that.

…………………………………


	7. Scars

Family Shame

By Princess Alexandria

Chapter 3: Scars

(partly inspired by some lyrics from Papa Roach)

1993

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Corrine muttered as she felt her stomach churn. She stared at the bag she'd packed as soon as she'd heard the news. It had just been automatic to her, but now she was analyzing it and this was dangerous.

"Because they are clan." Katara spoke softly and Corrine flinched, before turning to look at her friend.

"No, they aren't. This is the closest I've ever had to clan." Corrine spoke with more emotion about that then she normally let herself. "And they'd destroy me and all of you if they knew." Her voice cracked as she imagined that horror. Jason would claim if she was going to join a gargoyle clan, she was in essence a gargoyle and should be put done. He really hated them all, more than before Demona killed their father. He hunted because of that.

Would telling him why their father really died help at all? Corrine really doubted he was sane enough to listen or believe her. Canmores went insane with this hunt, and he was the most insane of them all. To kill gargoyles was insane, it was murder, and they didn't even see it.

"But they are still clan." Katara spoke and Corrine had no idea how the female could say this about hunters. Corrine's hands were clenching her socks, the last items to be put in the bag as if she were trying to strangle them. "I know you pay a high price, being a part of that line, but you still care or you wouldn't have bought the ticket when they lost their mother."

Corrine's eyes became watery. "I'll have to kill them if they ever come here." Breathing was hard and Katara pulled her into a strong hug.

"You pay such a price Corrine, and you don't deserve this." Katara caressed her hair. "To be torn between clans like this, you don't deserve this."

"I love them, but sometimes I really wish the Demon kept her promise to kill them." Corrine felt horrible, evil, to think such things, but to die by Demona's hands was almost expected in her family. It was just about as big an honor as they got, which showed how insane they were. "I wouldn't have to worry I'd have to do it, if she'd just done it." Demona had spared her this before by killing her father for Corrine, but she didn't hunt down hunters on a regular basis.

"Do you really feel that way?" Katara pulled back and stared into her face.

"They'll never stop unless someone stops them. If I thought for a moment they'd find a real clan, I'd go after them. I have to." Corrine tried to take a deep breath, but it was shaky.

"And yet when they are hurting, you rush to their side." Katara's touch was still gentle, her voice somewhat confused.

"Because I love them, they're my family." Corrine spoke, the pain in her voice making it crack. "And I need to go. I have to drive to Paris to catch the plane. I can't have them figuring out where I am, and there are no gargoyles in Paris."

"I wish I could go with you." Katara spoke gently. "You're my sister too, and I wish I could support you in this." Corrine was hugged again. "Call me if you need to talk."

………………………….

The house looked the same, even after all these years. Corrine pulled up into the driveway and stared at it. It took a moment to see how the plants were a bit larger, or that there was a tree missing. She shifted the car into park and just sat there, looking at the house she'd lived in after her own mother died.

The truck was all the hint that someone was there. She had no idea who owned it, but Corrine suspected it was one of her brothers. With a heavy sigh Corrine opened the car door of her rental and slipped out. Her eyes traveled over the yard and she saw another car sitting beyond the large truck.

Her feet took her slowly to the door, and she used one hand to hold her purse to her shoulder as she stepped up the stairs to the front door.

It felt odd to knock on this door, Corrine thought, but she felt uncomfortable and unwelcome, and that was just because she'd been gone so many years. If they knew what she'd done with the time she knew they'd rip her apart. Footsteps from inside the house came toward the front door and Corrine took a deep breath and shifted her stance as she stared at the door.

Jon was a man, Corrine thought as she stared at her little brother, feeling a shock at the proof that time really had passed. She watched his confusion fade as he smiled. "Corrine!" he turned partly to the side. "Hey guys, it's Corrine!"

…………………………………..

Corrine stood outside the gas station late at night, with a phone held to her ear. When it was answered her shoulders finally started to relax. "Hello."

"Hey Kitten." Corrine's voice was weary as she spoke.

"Corrine." Katara spoke softly, "how are you? Are they okay?" And it was so wrong for a gargoyle to ask how Canmores were. Corrine felt a bit stunned at Katara's caring, even to ask that, knowing Corrine cared about the monsters that hunted the clans. Corrine was always stunned at the Canmore viciousness, the claims that gargoyles were monsters, when the people who had been kindest to Corrine in her life had always been gargoyles.

"They're a bit shocked still." Corrine spoke quietly and stared out away from the building to the cars on the road. "They're older." And more dangerous, her mind filled in.

"Few people get younger." Katara teased lightly, clearly trying to be comforting.

"They scare me." Corrine spoke while pulling the phone closer to her mouth so she could speak quieter. "Robyn's in the grocery store near me, and I just needed…" Corrine's voice shook. "I'm clan right?"

"You are clan." Katara spoke firmly. "You are always welcome here, because it is your home."

Corrine took a shaky breath. "They've gotten more convinced they are right, times just made them worse." Her mind went to the rants she'd heard earlier and the scolding for her running from her destiny. Jason hadn't spared her until Robyn and Jon both told him to stop, but it was clear they were just doing that because Corrine hadn't been there long, not because they thought he was wrong. "I can't," Her words trailed off as her eyes filled with tears. "I shouldn't have come. I can't change them, and I'm really afraid I'm going to have to stop them someday." She stared down at the ground. "They can't see they're drowning in this destiny of ours, they can't see it's killing them. I can't fix this."

"You don't have to. Corrine, you live your own life with honor." Katara spoke gently, her voice a motherly caress. "I'm proud to call you clan, and I know you have your own demons. Don't borrow theirs."

"I should go, I just needed to hear I belonged somewhere." Corrine spoke as she glanced across the street to the store.

"You do, you belong here. Una would never have it any other way." Katara's words soothed Corrine's pain at seeing, fully believing, that she could never go home again. "And someone has to be here to keep Scottie humble."

"She'll never be humble." Corrine smiled just a little, before saying her goodbyes.

………………………………..

The bedroom seemed so much smaller than it used to, Corrine thought as she moved to lay down on the bed she used to sleep on in this house. The sound of someone washing their face in the bathroom across the hall was a clear reminder she wasn't alone. There was a creaking of wood as someone walked past her room to their own.

The soft knock on her door came after the bathroom door creaked, and Corrine shifted to watch as the bedroom door opened. The light from the bathroom made Jon's blonde hair glow a little as he slipped inside.

Corrine's body tensed for a moment, until she saw the expression on his face. For a moment, even though he looked more like his mother than his father, Corrine had a horrible flashback to another man standing in her bedroom. Jon didn't look dangerous though, he looked at her with so many questions in his eyes. It made him look younger, more familiar.

Corrine guessed it was Jon's turn. Jason had spent the start of her visit talking, interrogating, and scolding. Robyn took Corrine shopping and did her prying more gently. Jon hadn't been alone with Corrine for a moment yet and Corrine took a subtle breath as she prepared for another round of "why did you leave, don't you understand this horrible war will take all of us."

"They think you abandoned us." His first volley of words hurt, but Corrine just sat up in her bed and stared at him. "But you never were a warrior. Corrine, don't let them talk you into joining us. I don't want to bury any more family right now."

Corrine just gaped at him, stunned that for once her safety came first with a member of her family. She'd worked hard to make them think she was a crappy hunter, and it worked. Still, Jason had wanted her to join them, and Robyn as usual agreed with him. Jon's words were new. Part of Corrine wanted to trust him just for that, but she said nothing about how stupid hunting was at all. "I'm not staying, no matter what they say. I can't do it."

"He wants to kill Demona so badly he talks about it all the time. He's put a lot of money in to trying to find her." Corrine's heart clenched at hearing that. She hadn't done that herself, out of respect for the fact Demona didn't tell her where she was, but if the Hunters were after her, shouldn't Corrine find her first? "We don't look for others, just her." That was something at least, Corrine thought, but still it bothered her.

…………………………………..

"You're staying!" Jason yelled at her the next day. "And you'll take over the research into where that bitch Demon is!" It was a bit into the argument, but Corrine still felt it came out of nowhere. "You have a responsibility Corrine, and you'll damn well suck up what little courage you have and get with the program."

Her bedroom door slammed behind her, because she was done arguing. She could feel her hands shaking, because Jason really was just like their father, and he had the keys to her car now. She couldn't stay, or he'd trap her completely. Corrine had hoped it wouldn't be like this, but she pulled her bag out and started to fill it.

Once she was packed she pulled out a pen and wrote on the window she was escaping from, because she had no paper.

"I do love you all. Never forget that. My path is different, it always has been and always will be." She wrote with shaky hands. She didn't plan to see them again, or if she did it wouldn't be a good situation. "The hunt is nothing but insanity, and I refuse. Turn back while you can, the earth is filled with enough of our blood." She would have written more, but she heard footsteps. Corrine crawled out of the window and moved toward the cars.

Jon's keys were in her hand, because her brother finally stood up for her. It made her heart ache to think of the argument he'd get when they discovered he handed her his keys. Maybe he'd tell them she stole them.

………………………..

"I'm going to take at least three weeks." Corrine spoke into the phone. Germany was full of people and she was getting herself lost in it. If she was followed it would be best to be caught away from home.

"You are so cautious." Una sighed. "I can't blame you for it though, do what you need to."

"Yeah." Corrine sighed and leaned against the wall, her head hanging lower.

"But don't forget your clan needs you." Una spoke so softly. "And you better call Katara often, your sister is rather lost without you." Corrine's heart clenched as she thought of her real sister, but Katara really was more of a sister to her than Robyn had ever been.


	8. Similar Features

Chapter 4: Similar Features

(partly inspired by Melissa Etheridges song)

December 1995

Corrine looked around the hotel room as she turned away from the balcony and stared at her bags sitting by the door. It was a suite, practically an apartment, because she really thought there was a good chance Demona was back here. She looked back out the glass doors to watch Paris. "You always come back." Corrine spoke quietly as she watched the city. By the records in the journals she'd read and the research she'd done, Demona should be back soon, but the reports in the papers made her feel pretty sure a gargoyle had just moved in. Hopefully she could find Demona, to warn her. The reports in the paper worried Corrine, because she knew eventually her family would come here.

This place was where it all played out, and Corrine knew her family would be even more vicious if the battle happened in this city.

Corrine sighed and moved to pick up her bags to unpack. She hadn't seen or heard from Jason or the others since she'd run away from them again; hopefully they were too busy with a false lead right now.

Corrine sat down heavily at the table and pulled out the work she'd have to do before she could even plaster the city with her invitations. She hated that Demona was so good at hiding her day place that she couldn't just walk up to it and wait, but she was grateful Demona did know caution. It just meant that Corrine would have to litter the city until Demona decided to talk with her.

Corrine's fist clenched, as the thought Demona might not seek her out hit her. Demona had to, that was all there was to it. Corrine put the pen to the page and started to write a letter, one vague enough only the Demon would understand it all. They had a shared history, and it was their own secret language. By the time she was happy with what she'd written over a dozen first attempts were in the garbage can and she held a brief hand written letter she'd photocopy at least a hundred times.

…………………………….

Corrine sat on a table looking out over the street while sipping at her coffee. It was early, obscenely early and she felt exhausted. For the third night in a row she'd waited near where her father died and Demona didn't show. She'd stay long past when it was realistic to expect the ancient gargoyle, just sitting there, staring at the ground she knew held Canmore blood. She had no regrets about his death, but she wondered how much more blood this hunt would have.

Corrine stared out the window and she blamed her thoughts and exhaustion when she thought she saw Demona walking out in the sunshine. The way the redhead moved, the way her hair moved with the wind, Corrine found herself staring at the woman. The pale skin and obvious humanity did clash with her sleep depraved mind and Corrine just stared, confused, even as the woman turned and she could see her face. Corrine gasped at the freakish resemblance.

"Demona?" Corrine whispered, before shaking her head. It was crazy, and Corrine started to grin a little imagining Demona's reaction to seeing a human looking like her. The gargoyle would be far from amused.

Corrine tossed enough to pay for twice as much as she ordered onto the table and got up to leave. Her eyes kept the redhead at least partly under observation as she walked around other early morning patrons and out the door. The redhead was crossing the street, coming Corrine's way and Corrine watched her move. Corrine shook her head, still amazed at the similarities. As the redhead moved up to her, Corrine could see a searching look in her green eyes as she looked around at the stores. "Lost? Does that mean that since I found you I get to keep you? Finders keepers you know." Corrine asked with a smile, her voice a hint deeper than normal. She hadn't even realized she was going to put a move on the redhead until she'd spoken herself, she'd just been too curious to not go get a closer look. Corrine smiled and watched the redhead's apparent shock at being hit on, because the woman's eyes widened and her body rocked back a little. Corrine calmed it down, realizing she wasn't in a bar right after last call was yelled out. Her rather strong line was a bit too much. "But really, what are you after? I used to live around here."

"I was looking for a place to buy more comfortable shoes." The woman had a thick French accent. Corrine blinked and her eyes traveled to the woman's face again. Under that accent, the voice was softer than she expected somehow.

"Well, you found the right tour guide. I know where the good shoes are." She looked down to see the woman wearing high heels, and in the morning. Not likely to feel good. She grinned back up at the redhead flirtatiously. "I'm Corrine." She spoke and she really didn't know why the redhead's eyes widened again, looking a bit shocked, or why the woman seemed to stare at her face, her nose. Corrine moved a hand to self consciously rub her nose, thinking she must have gotten foam on it. That would just figure, here she was trying to impress and she probably had foam on her nose.

"My name is Dominique." The redhead spoke slowly, and she seemed a tad apprehensive. "And I really don't need a tour guide. I am capable of shopping on my own."

"Ah yes, but shopping with someone else is much more fun." Corrine grinned, and tried to ignore the self consciousness she was starting to feel. Normally she could take or leave a date, but this woman was interesting. The look in Dominique's eyes was a bit too taken aback. Corrine sighed heavily. "Straight right?" She spoke with a rueful smile on her face. "I was hopeful, but I'm just not going to be on the menu no matter how hard I try, will I?"

"I'm afraid my boyfriend would certainly object." The soft French accent answered, but there was a small hint of a smile in response as well. "Do you always pursue so," The words trailed off and Corrine blushed just a little.

"Only when the lady is as beautiful as you." Corrine spoke as honestly as she could, her voice still conveying interest. "I must say in my defense, I never had a chance of resisting. It is rather unfair." Dominique smirked at her, seemingly amused. It gave Corrine a spark of hope, which was unusual, because normally she left women with lovers alone. She didn't feel that spark of honor right now though.

"Corrine, sometimes people hunt for things they shouldn't. Perhaps you should just go home." Dominique spoke and her voice was still accented and soft, but Corrine frowned, something bothering her about the words or how they were delivered. She couldn't narrow it down. It wasn't as friendly as it sounded.

"I see, wrong tree." Corrine took a step back and sighed. "I should know better than to pursue a redhead. Never ends well for me." She muttered with an apologetic smile. She pointed down the street. "One block down and turn right, halfway down that block is a shoe place that actually has comfortable shoes." She turned to leave before waiting for a thank you.

"Thank you for the information." Dominique called after her and Corrine waved backward, without really looking. She was very disappointed she didn't get the date this time. Normally she struck out rarely, but then she normally picked up women in places where it was reasonable to assume they were at least bisexual. A city street had to be harder to charm on.

Corrine finally glanced back to see the redhead still watching her and Corrine's eyebrows drew together, wondering if the woman had been at least tempted. Why else would she stare? It helped her feel a bit better and Corrine turned to strut just a little, hopefully she'd fuel some fantasies in the poor little straight girl. Corrine smirked at that thought.

Corrine knew her long damned fantasies would have a new outlet. That woman looked just like a human Demona would, exactly.

………………………………**.**

That night Corrine found herself standing on a rooftop, the rooftop her father had been thrown from if the stories were accurate. Demona never gave her many details, but her brother had filled in a few gaps. Corrine stared up at the sky and the stars with a heavy sigh. "Kitten's not the one that needs a bell. Where are you?" She asked the air, pretending Demona could hear her. "I really need to talk to you."

Corrine leaned back against the roof and put her arms up behind her head to cushion it from the cold roof. She could see her breath, but the clothes she had helped to keep her warm, other than her face. "If I knew they'd target you, I might have killed father myself." Corrine muttered, but she quickly realized she couldn't have done it at that age. She wasn't sure she was strong enough even now, if he'd been alive. "I don't want you hurt for protecting me." Corrine whispered and sighed heavily. She stared up at the stars and remembered doing that as a child, with Demona. Demona had listened to Corrine playfully rename all the constellations' with patience. Every other constellation had been Demona.

Maybe Corrine had always had a bit of a crush on the gargoyle, Corrine considered as she stared at the constellation of Demona Diving and then to the left the one of Demona drinking pepsi. Corrine grimaced at remembering her stupid childish names for them all. Demona had been amused when they were named though, which was why so many were named after the gargoyle.

"Why didn't you kill them? You said you were going to." Corrine asked the sky. She took a deep breath, the air cold. She was starting to feel the chill from the roof. Corrine sat up, and glanced out where she used to sit and wait for Demona. She'd spent so long in that café that she couldn't go there again. She was becoming a regular, and she needed people to not notice her. That's why she sat up here tonight. "Did you keep the dagger?" She asked the air.

Spending all her nights alone was really starting to get to Corrine. She stood up and stretched. "I miss you." Corrine muttered and turned to head for the roof access. She wasn't going to see Demona tonight. She might as well leave.

Corrine opened the door and still stood there, not going in. She glanced back up at the stars. "Be safe." She whispered. The sound of fluttering fabric drew her attention to the side, but all she saw was the French flag shaking and blowing in the wind. Corrine went inside, feeling so very tired and defeated. She didn't know how long she should look. It was a big city, but Corrine felt like she'd left notes on every possible surface. Still, there was no Demona.

…………………………

It had been a while, but Corrine grinned as she saw Dominique standing in front of a bakery looking in. Corrine moved to stand next to the woman and pretended to stare into the bakery as well. It was a bit crowded inside. "I like it hot." Corrine muttered and did her best to not grin too obviously as she kept her eyes on the oven being opened and the bread inside it. "How about you?"

"You know I'm not interested, Corrine." Dominique spoke and Corrine grinned. The redhead remembered her name.

"I'm talking about bread." Corrine smirked and turned to look at the redhead. The slight irritation in Dominique's face made her look even more familiar and Corrine smiled a bit more softly at that thought. "What were you thinking I was talking about?" Corrine's eyes twinkled as Dominique stared at her.

"I was thinking that you must spend far too much time picking up females." Dominique spoke in a rather disapproving way. "What are you doing in the big city Corrine?"

Corrine studied the woman in front of her. "Tit for Tat my dear, what are you doing here? Live here?"

"Yes, but I'm also getting married." Dominique spoke and Corrine grimaced. She didn't like hearing that, and it made her uncomfortable. Her mind went to another redhead. "Your turn."

"I'm looking for someone I haven't seen in a long time." Corrine answered honestly and looked out over the street and away from the bakery. "You kind of remind me of her." With that bit of honesty Corrine managed to surprise herself, Corrine hadn't expected to say that, and Corrine looked over at Dominique to see how it was taken. The women didn't seem surprised at all.

"How long have you been looking?" Dominique asked and Corrine sighed heavily in response.

"Corrine?" Another voice interrupted them and Corrine didn't disguise her displeasure with Dominique, she rolled her eyes up and grimaced as she heard that voice and knew what was about to happen. "That is you." The woman spoke and Corrine turned partly to look at the pale skinned woman with dyed red hair. Corrine knew intimately it wasn't natural. Corrine struggled for a moment, trying to remember this woman's name.

"Jessica." She spoke softly and did her best to not show her irritation. She watched Jessica glance at Dominique and then back at Corrine, something darker in her eyes. "Jessica, this is Dominique. Dominique, Jessica." Corrine introduced the women and watched Dominique study the other woman and just nod at her.

"Already moved on to someone new I see." Jessica's voice was irritated and Corrine just sighed. "I guess you really do believe in those disclaimers you spout. I'm surprised you didn't have me sign that I was only the fuck of the night in triplicate before you touched me." Jessica spun around and marched off. Corrine didn't bother following her.

"Women troubles?" Dominique asked, seemingly unfazed.

"She left, therefore there was no trouble." Corrine responded and glanced at her watch. It had been a bit embarrassing, but hardly the first time that had happened to her. Corrine looked up to see Dominique studying her, but no evidence of her thoughts showed on her face.

"I should really go. I'm meeting my fiancée for lunch." Dominique spoke and Corrine nodded she understood.

"You'd have more fun with me, but I guess you can't let him down." Corrine grinned just a little, trying to get that playful feeling back.

"How long are you going to look for someone that doesn't want to be found?" Dominique asked.

"The rest of my life." Corrine answered a little flippantly. It wasn't this redhead's business, and Corrine couldn't answer any questions about this.

"It must be in the blood." Dominique seemed to mutter as she walked away and Corrine shook her head, sure she'd misheard it. Her mind tried to fill in whatever else it could have been, but she gave up and turned back to the bakery. They had the best bread and she needed some groceries.

…………………..

Corrine grimaced as she stared at the book Scottie had mailed her, still wrapped. It felt dishonest to resort to this, but it had been a month and if Demona was in town she wasn't going to come to Corrine. Corrine had put over a thousand notes on the top of buildings and Demona wasn't ever at the meeting site. Corrine put the book down on her bed and sighed. There were still reports that sounded like a gargoyle in the paper, but she hadn't searched for evidence for where Demona was the normal way. It had seemed wrong to hunt her so actively, with the tricks taught her. Corrine couldn't use Canmore tricks against Demona, even for her own good. Corrine just couldn't make herself do it.

Corrine caressed the spell book she'd been sent, not knowing if she or Scottie would be in trouble for this. It had the locator spell in it.

Corrine opened the box and stared down at the old, fragile looking book. It had a preservation spell on it, so it wasn't really as fragile as it seemed, but still Corrine felt some guilt as she anticipated the scolding she'd get. Her hand reached into the box to pull out a much smaller box. She searched the edges, looking for a sign that it had been opened, but she couldn't see one. Her hands shook just a little as she opened up the box and stared down at the token she'd saved from one of her happiest memories.

Corrine had been ten at the time and she'd spent a lot of time watching her mother put on makeup and do up her hair for work each night. It was there special time together, and Corrine missed that, but it was those moments that inspired the child she'd been to ask what she did that night.

Demona had slipped into Corrine's room two hours after Corrine's mother had left, to find Corrine with lipstick that just wasn't sitting right on her lips, eyelids nearly the color of night, and rosy cheeks that looked more like a clown than a woman. Corrine still remembered watching the ancient gargoyle do her best to smother a laugh, and Corrine smiled fondly at that memory.

Corrine's hand wrapped around the brush in the box and slowly pulled it out. It was a snoopy brush, a child's brush for dolls really. Corrine pulled up to her eyes and looked at the few long red hairs still in the bristles. Long before Corrine understood the importance of such a treasure, the magic possible in it, she'd saved this. This was from the one night Demona had let Corrine brush her hair and put barrettes in it. If Corrine had been allowed, or able to take a picture she was sure it would have been much less perfect a hairstyling job than her memory supplied. Still Demona had let her do that, and Corrine had always been touched she'd been allowed such a liberty.

Demona really should have known better than to leave hair behind, Corrine thought, now that she understood magic. Now Corrine wondered if Demona ever thought about their time together as she carefully pulled one red hair out of the brush. She placed it carefully in the pages of the spell book, while leaving the other hairs in the brush. She didn't want to lose them all to this longshot of a spell.

Corrine carefully put the book on the floor and sat back on her feet, kneeling in front of it. "She has to know." She muttered, trying to push her own guilt at this action away. Corrine wanted to warn Demona about Jason and the others, and she wanted to give Demona anything she'd need to protect her daytime retreats. Corrine would hand over every last dollar of her share of the Canmore fortune to protect that gargoyle, and she just needed to let Demona know that.

After an hour Corrine turned away from the map she'd been using in tandem with the spell. Her stomach was in knots as she glared down at the words of the spell she thought for sure she'd be able to cast. She'd never done it before, but it was a simple spell. Still she turned to see the two halves of the piece of hair she'd used swirling over two different parts of the map. One circle of hair slowly moved along the water and the other moved more quickly through the middle of the city. There shouldn't be two, and it was the middle of the day. Demona wouldn't be moving anywhere. Corrine felt helpless as she stared at the results of her work, of her magic. How did she screw that up? It was gargoyle hair! The spell was supposed to be tied to Demona's DNA. These results shouldn't be possible.

Corrine was going to have to resort to Canmore ways to find the gargoyle she knew was in the city. She really hadn't wanted to do that, not with Demona. It was too close to hunting her for Corrine's peace of mind.

…………………………….


	9. Living on the Edge

Chapter 5: Living on the Edge

(partly inspired by Living on the Edge by Aerosmith song)

March 1996

Corrine sat on the plane as the other passengers departed. She felt numb and she just stared at the back of the seat in front of her as her seatmate got up and left. Corrine sat still as the man across from her on the aisle waited a moment for her and then just went ahead with moving into the aisle and getting his bags. Corrine felt sick, having to give up, but she wasn't getting anywhere and staying in Paris had become an indulgence when her clan needed her. Demona just wasn't there. Oh, Corrine knew she'd been there, all evidence pointed to the gargoyle being in the city. No, Demona had come and gone, all without seeing Corrine. It didn't fit her patterns, patterns Demona had for hundreds of years. Demona had not stayed in Paris for more than a couple months. She had to have seen the notes, as they were plastered all over the city, and yet she never came.

The trickle of people getting off the plane was starting to trickle and Corrine swallowed hard and looked up to see that aside from the flight stewardess, she was the only person in the back of the plan and the line of people leaving was just three people long now. With a heavy sigh she stood up, before someone asked her to. She grabbed her carry on and started for the door.

Corrine had finally thrown the towel in on her hunt a month after Valentine's day. She'd spent the anniversary of the last time she'd seen Demona on the rooftop they'd been on together years ago, and even though she felt like it was time to give up, she couldn't, not yet. She'd promised herself to just work hard for another month and if she still hadn't found her to give up. Her last month hadn't been very successful.

Una had sounded different and her words had come fast. Something had happened, and apparently it was a good thing, but Corrine would have to come home to hear it, to see it. Una tried to make Corrine feel like she was coming home, rather than giving up. Corrine felt like a failure and she was afraid that she'd lost her one chance to see Demona again in her lifetime.

Corrine caught a taxi to her apartment and as it drove she stared out the window, her mind filled with all the things she wished she'd had the opportunity to say to Demona. It hurt that Demona had to have known she was there and ignored her. Demona didn't even stop by long enough to see if Corrine was okay.

How could Corrine protect the female if she couldn't ever talk to her? Corrine felt tears start to gather in her eyes and did her best to push her thoughts away from Demona. Corrine did her best to try and figure out what Una was excited about. They'd talked weekly, and Una had sounded happier, and was a bit mysterious as to why. Katara hadn't answered Corrine when she'd asked why Una sounded so much more energetic either. It was a mystery that Corrine hadn't had the energy to pursue, because all her nights were dedicated to finding a gargoyle that apparently really did want nothing to do with her.

Corrine unpacked mechanically and then sat down heavily in her star gazing chair, to stare out at the late afternoon sky. She had a few hours before Una woke up, so Corrine just curled up a little in the comfortable chair and pulled the throw blanket over her as she attempted to take a nap.

…………………………

Una looked younger somehow, Corrine thought as she stood just inside the shop and noticed the gargoyle smiling and helping a customer. She seemed lighter somehow. Corrine watched her for a moment, before sighing and moving toward the back room to lock up her purse. She felt like she'd aged at least fifteen years, but apparently Una had benefited from Corrine's loss. Corrine put her lock on the purse and gave the locker a weak grin. At least someone was happy.

Corrine moved over to the boxes of stock to see what had come in recently that she could stock. As she was going over the packing slip she noticed the movement at the doorway and looked up to see a gargoyle she hadn't met. Corrine stared at him a moment as he seemed to be studying her. His eyes weren't all that friendly, but Corrine could see he was puzzled as well. "So you're the Canmore?"

Corrine felt a bit lost, it never was good to be identified as a Canmore. She stared at him noticing the birdlike characteristics and the resemblance to the male Una had lost years ago and her head tilted just a little to the side, surprised. "Corrine." She gave a name she preferred.

"I'm Griff." He took a step into the room and glanced around briefly, before looking at Corrine again. "Una says you're her apprentice."

"Yes." Corrine felt a bit wary and she set the packing slip back down on the stack of boxes. "Have been for a few years."

He frowned a little at her words. "Seems strange a Canmore would be with my clan for years and I'd have anything left to come back to." Corrine gave him a weak nod, understanding that comment. "She's talked a lot about you, I think she was afraid I'd make you feel unwelcome." He sighed and stared at her. "A few of the others took me aside to tell me you were clan, and it seemed like a warning. You really managed to work yourself into my clan didn't you?"

"There you are." Una's voice was lighter and Corrine watched Griff's stiff stance relax a bit as Una appeared to be approaching. Corrine saw Una glance into the room to see her. Una's smile widened. "Corrine, you're back!"

Corrine held the hug a bit longer than Una was giving it, because she really needed it. Una looked concerned when she pulled away and then glanced at Griff. "Griff dear, could you tell Leo I'll be a moment?"

Corrine noticed his reluctance to leave Una alone with her, but he nodded and left. Corrine sighed as she watched the doorway he'd been in. It had been years since she was treated like she was untrustworthy. It didn't feel good, and she'd come home to try and heal her pain. "Don't worry, he'll see what we all do soon enough." Una spoke gently. Corrine turned back to her. "You didn't find her, did you?" Una spoke, clearly knowing the answer.

"I know she was there, and she had to know I was." Corrine clenched her fists when her voice cracked. She looked away from Una at the work she had to do tonight. "She ignored me."

"Well, that's better than what she normally does to Canmores." Una spoke softly, but Corrine didn't feel that was comforting. "Especially ones looking for her."

"She has to know I wouldn't hurt her." Corrine's voice was hurt sounding and she hated it. She wished she could at least pretend it hadn't hurt so much.

Corrine was a bit surprised by the soft kiss to her forehead and the hug. Una rubbed her back gently as she held her. The gargoyle spoke softly and quietly. "I'm sorry your quest didn't go well, but you are home now." Una hugged her tighter. "Demona has been taking care of herself a very long time. She'll be okay." Una tried to reassure her, but Corrine couldn't help but worry.

"Griff is back." Corrine spoke, changing the topic to the mystery of the missing gargoyle as they separated.

Una smiled. "I know, it's a miracle." Una was so animated as she explained that the gargoyle she'd always blamed for her losing Griff had come by, and he'd gone back into time with a magical artifact to bring Griff forward in time to them.

"I'm glad he's back." Corrine said after the story, as impossible as it seemed. Corrine had no feelings about the male at all, but Una looked happy and that was enough for her.

"What are you going to do now?" Una asked after a moment and Corrine just sighed heavily as she considered that question.

"Study, train." Corrine muttered her two plans, the things she'd been doing all this time. She was preparing for a family war.

"While I can't fault your desire to do that, what about live?" Una asked softly and Corrine stared into her teacher's eyes for a moment, confused. "Settling down?" These were old questions that hadn't been touched on in a long time. "I have Griff back and it just reminds me of the difference between what I was doing to live and what living really is. I'd buried myself in this store, in magic, and I hadn't been doing anything about feeling alive. I don't want that life for you sister. You deserve better."

Corrine was a bit stunned, she thought Una was relatively happy. She didn't like hearing it wasn't true.

"Isn't there anyone in that list of women you've dated that you can imagine any sort of a future with?" Una asked and Corrine shook her head slowly from side to side. She couldn't see herself with any of them.

The one that got away was rather intriguing, Corrine's traitorous mind filled in as she considered Dominique, but that woman was gone. She hadn't seen her after January either, which was probably for the best. Corrine would have tried for a date, and she knew the woman was getting married. It was better to avoid screwing up Dominique's life for a fling.

"I'd tell you to look harder, but you do look everywhere." Una stared into her eyes, "Look deeper." Una stepped back. Her voice gaining her work place tone, she spoke again. "We missed you around here. I think putting up the stock should go first. We haven't had time in too long and our shelves are getting bare."

"Okay." Corrine had already planned to do that.

"Things have changed a bit since you've left. You may be running the store more often." Una glanced to the doorway, where Griff had just returned to.

"That's fine." Corrine smiled just a little, sensing why Una would want more time off.

"Keep the spell book you borrowed. It's time for my apprentice to start her own library." Una smiled back at her and Corrine's eyes widened. That book was ancient and had a lot of spells in it. "You'll gain your own, make your own, but it is tradition for a master to give her student their first. Since that book was your choice, you may have it."

"Thank you." Corrine said, her eyes conveying her thanks more than her words. Una left with Griff, and Griff waved half heartedly at Corrine as they left. Corrine watched them go for a moment before looking back at the stack of boxes that needed to be unpacked. It was good mindless work. She needed something that wouldn't require a lot of thought. Her mind was spinning as she wondered what all was about to change now.

……………………………..

Corrine felt her hands shaking as she stood in the basement of the shop. She growled as she slammed her fist into a box, and it tore and broke as she hit it. It felt to the ground and she kicked it angrily, bouncing it off the wall several times as she yelled. "God Dammit!"

Finally she stood still and moved her shaky hands to her head, to pull her hair away from her face. "Dammit, Una." She turned to look at the older gargoyle who didn't look so excited anymore, she looked shocked and concerned. "Don't you understand what will happen?" Corrine had never so much as raised her voice with her teacher, but she was yelling now. "Don't you understand! God Dammmit!"

"We'd forgotten what we are, but Griff is right. Protecting is in our blood." Una spoke passionately and Corrine just moved her hands over her eyes as she took a few hopefully calming deep breaths.

"People are seeing you." Corrine pulled her hands away and stared at Una. "My family will hear reports." Una's eyes widened just a little and Corrine's tense shoulders relaxed as she saw comprehension in her teacher's eyes. "You may be having fun, but you're going to guarantee they come here."

"I'm training as fast as I can." Corrine spoke, her voice shaky. "But until I'm a stronger magic user and can fight better, I'm not ready to fight my family. I'm not ready Una." Corrine waved her arm to the wall. "We have the eggs to think about and I'm still working with my fake company to repair the walls that show the clan is here on the local buildings. I'm tossing out hundreds of thousands of dollars to hide you and you are just gliding around and landing on streets in front of people." Corrine crossed her arms in front of her. "If my family comes, I can't talk them out of it. They aren't reasonable, they aren't merciful."

"I'm so sorry." Una stared down at the ground. "I'm so sorry to put you in this position sister. I have no excuse. Goliath and Griff's words sounded so sane, so right." It seemed so strange to have Una apologize like this. It sounded like a young girl caught doing wrong, but then Griff did make Una act and think like a young girl, Corrine had noticed it dozens of times lately.

"And yet neither of them appeared to know of the danger." Corrine spoke softly. She stared into Una's eyes. "You have to talk to him Una. Griff is endangering the clan." Corrine felt bad, seeing the look on Una's face. From what Corrine had learned of the male in the past month back, he wasn't one to back from a battle, even if it was a bad choice to fight at all. "I could read you all stories of what hunters do when they find a clan. I have the documentation that spells out the death of quite a few clans. I could talk about how hunters feel it was a good days work to smash eggs against the still forms of their parents, cracking both. I could talk for days about the way they use a mates' detached stone arm to smash their lover. It's sick. I could talk all night to give the entire clan nightmares if it will combat this infection he'd brought to us. The clan may hate me then, to know I come from that, but better to hate me and live."

Una pulled her into a hug, and Corrine could feel they were both shaking a bit. "They would not hate you even then Corrine, because we know you are only a Canmore in name. It doesn't run in your blood."

"But I need to do this don't I?" Corrine remembered how happy the clan had looked as they talked about this or that encounter with thugs in London. Too many were thrilled to be fighting back against crime. Griff's enthusiasm and his legendary charisma, along with the fascination about his story, had too many gargoyles enthralled. "I need to let them all know what monsters we're hiding from, because they only think they know."

"I'll call a clan meeting for tomorrow night." Una seemed to square her shoulders as she pulled back. "And we'll try and fix this."

"It won't be enough, the stories are out there." Corrine spoke, feeling nauseous with her nerves jangling.

"I know, but maybe if we don't create any new stories it will help." Una answered. It wasn't reassuring.

As they started up the stairs, Una rested her hand on Corrine's shoulder. It was more friendly than the way she'd held Corrine's arm as she dragged her down here. They'd been arguing in the break room. "You have Demona's temper. I didn't know that."

Corrine grimaced. "No I don't. She's a bit louder."

"Only because a human can't make those sounds." Una teased quietly. It was how Corrine knew they'd be okay, or at least the relationship would be.

Corrine spent the day throwing money around like she had rarely ever done before as she waited for the meeting. She hired five private investigators to watch her family and warn her if they were on the move. She wouldn't trust just one. She pulled out the old hunter's journals and felt sweaty and sick as she imagined her clan in the stories they told, but she picked out the most detailed writers, the most graphic stories, to share that night.

She wished she could tell the youngest to not be there, but with Griff's influence, she needed to make sure they all understood the cost if they were discovered.

………………………..

Later that night, Corrine closed the old journal she'd been reading from and slowly looked up, because she couldn't hear a sound from anyone. She saw several very serious looking gargoyles staring at her or at the floor. A few gargoyles were leaning on the person next to them, clearly for support. Corrine swallowed hard once, hating to see what just the knowledge of what her family did during a hunt affected her clan.

"And you let her walk among us." Griff muttered and Corrine flinched visibly. That was the response she was afraid of. The fact that more than one person shoved him and glanced up at her.

"She's not a Canmore, she's Corrine of the London Clan." Katara hissed out at Griff.

"Okay, okay. If you say she's clan, clearly she's clan." Griff's voice was louder. "But we can't live in fear, what kind of a life is that?"

Corrine clenched the hunter's journal tighter in her fist and glanced around, her eyes falling on Katara.

"Do any of us have the right to risk this, knowing they'd go after the young as well. And what good does saying you're willing to fight do, when they'll come during the day. I'm the only one awake at that time. It'll fall to me." Corrine's voice was pleading. "It'll fall to me." Her voice cracked and she looked away from the others.

"Those hunters are her brothers and sister." Katara spoke for her. "Her blood. She is willing to do that for us, but how could we ask her too?" Katara's voice rose. "Turn to your right, and look at someone you were raised with. Could you kill that person for the good of the clan?" Corrine took in a shaky breath. "Can you even imagine it? I had said it before, but I would hope you all have enough respect for the pain our sister is in to stop your patrols."

"And we will." Una's voice rose, and Griff looked like he wanted to argue. "As clan leader I cannot condone the continued risk with the hunters living just a country away. We will avoid being seen by humans and we will take care of clan first. Clan first." Griff shook his head and turned away, Corrine watched Una cover up a pained expression at the male glided away clearly unhappy.

"There is no glory in hiding." Una spoke quietly, predicting Griff's thoughts, and Corrine grimaced. No good would come of this.

…………………………………….

The phone was ringing, but Corrine didn't answer it. It was still early evening and she had just stood up a woman that didn't give her the opportunity to say no, because she'd made the date with Corrine's answering machine. Since Terry thought she could make a date with the answering machine, she could complain to it when Corrine didn't show.

It wasn't Terry's voice that filled the room as the answering machine kicked in. "Corrine, you need to come in. Una's upset." Scotty's voice was pleading. "Please, she got a message and I think she's crying."

Corrine took three large strides toward the phone and picked up it. "What?" She spoke quickly. Una didn't cry easily. It worried Corrine.

"She left me to take care of sales with Leo, but she's in the back and I think she's crying." Scotty repeated. "I thought maybe you," The young gargoyle's words trailed off. Corrine nodded a little.

"I'll be there." Corrine said as she walked across the room to grab her purse.

"Sorry to bug you on your day off, but I don't know what to do." Scotty whispered. "She never cries, and I haven't seen Griff or I'd send him in."

"Why not Leo?" Corrine asked quietly.

"He looks two seconds away from crying himself." Scotty whispered, clearly he was closer to the young gargoyle.

"shit." Corrine muttered and said her goodbyes as she hung up. She wondered if Griff got himself killed as she hurried to her elevator. Those three had been close, and Corrine felt a moment of panic, hoping her family hadn't done the killing.

Corrine strode into the shop shortly after to see a relieved look on Scotty's face. She tried to catch Leo's eye but he was with a customer, so Corrine headed back to Una's office, to see if she was there. The door was closed.

"Una?" Corrine spoke gently as she knocked.

"Corrine? It's your night off." Una spoke and she sounded like she'd aged twice as much as Griff's being around made her younger. Corrine slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Scotty said you were upset." Corrine answered the unasked question as she closed the door behind her. Una sat at her desk, seeming to be slumping over it.

"He left. This time he called, but he left." Una muttered. "He's on a quest, a grand adventure." Una looked up and the sadness in her eyes trapped Corrine. "He's out hunting glory again. I just got him back and he's left." There was no question in Corrine's mind who they were talking about.

"Oh Una. I'm so sorry." Corrine moved to walk further into the room so she could squat down and touch Una's hand while staring into her eyes.

"I was a fool to think he'd stay. With the hiding and the hunters." Una whispered and Corrine felt a stab of guilt. "And his need for glory. Staying here with us was never going to be enough for him."

Corrine had no idea what to say, so she just rubbed Una's arm gently and gave her sympathy.

"King Arthur, he's on a King Arthur quest. What kind of crappy luck is that? I can't compete with that." Una's voice cracked and Corrine moved to pull the older gargoyle into a hug, holding her tightly. Her words might make more sense later, but the emotions made sense now.

"He's a fool to take adventure over love." Corrine whispered. She'd often thought he was a fool, but she didn't elaborate on all his bad qualities now.

"So many people chose other things over love don't they?" Una whispered. "Why do they do that Corrine?" Corrine was at a loss to answer that. "Why do you? You don't want love, you want variety. Why? What's wrong with love?" There was a hint of accusation and Corrine was really at a loss as to what to do, because it felt like she was being asked to speak for every unfaithful heart in the world. She didn't like the company she was being cast with.

"It hurts. If you love and they don't, it hurts." Corrine whispered her answer and just held Una tighter as the gargoyle cried. Una had to more than understand Corrine's words.

………………………….

August 1996

It took three months, but Una was starting to seem like herself again. During her dark times Corrine and Scotty had supported each other in their training, and Una had occasionally come out of her funk to help guide them. Corrine was glad Una was seemingly better. The older gargoyle had also been giving Corrine more intense training when she was able, so Corrine was making headway in her magic.

All those positive thoughts disappeared as Corrine listened to her answering machine again. Three of her private investigators called. Corrine hit play again to hear the latest message again, hoping she wasn't really hearing this.

"It looks like the Canmores are preparing for something big. They've arranged transportation for a lot of equipment and are on the way to New York." The man spoke so calmly, not realizing what a catastrophe this was. "If you want me to follow them, I'll need an advance. Call me."

Corrine took a few deep breaths, trying to combat the panic she felt. They were in motion, and while Corrine wouldn't have expected Demona to be in New York, if what Jon said was still the truth, it would only be Demona that had her family mobilizing.

She was still pale as she walked into the shop. Una took one look at her and pulled her into the back room. "It's started." Corrine whispered. "At least they aren't coming here, but it's started."

Una's eyes widened. "Your family?"

"They're hunting." Corrine took a shaky breath and stared her teacher in the eyes. "I have to go. I have to stop them."

"Where?" Una sat down heavily.

"New York." Corrine didn't miss the dismay in Una's face.

"There IS a clan there." Una told her and Corrine's heart clenched. That pretty much sealed it. She really had to go, and right now. She had to beat her family to the gargoyles. "I don't know how to reach them."

Part of her hoped Demona wasn't there, and part of her really wanted the ancient gargoyle's support in this. Corrine was going to stand up to the Canmores' and she wondered if she'd survive it.

…………………………


	10. Taking Over Me part 1

Taking over me

(inspired by Evanescence's song)

By Princess Alexandria

October 1996

Corrine stared at the letter one last time, before folding it in half. She slid it carefully into the envelope and had to jiggle it a little to get it in. The envelope was thick with pictures, a short history of her family's insane crusade, and now the letter pleading for caution. Corrine sealed the envelope and started to write a human man's name on it. Her handwriting was carefully done.

This really was a desperate move, but Corrine was behind by too much to be more careful and research more. There was enough in the newspapers for her to be pretty sure David Xanatos knew of gargoyles, and that some had lived with him. He was likely an ally to a clan, or perhaps he held a place in a clan like Corrine did. One thing for sure, he was Corrine's most solid lead.

Corrine couldn't risk this not getting to him, so she was dressed in a stolen UPS uniform. The hat was put on as she stood and she glanced around the apartment she'd leased in Manhattan. It was nice, and had a balcony. Corrine sighed, still thinking it was lonely. She'd been in New York for a month now, and with the time difference she couldn't call home as easily as she'd been able to do it from France.

Corrine double checked her clipboard to make sure it looked authentic and started out for Xanatos Enterprises. Since she wasn't able to steal a UPS truck, or she could have but thought it wasn't worth the risk, she drove to a few blocks away and walked the rest of the way. The crowded streets were so different from home, but the flow of people seemed organic and organized. She walked among the herd of people, confident in her anonymity. She'd seen her family in the distance a few times over the past month, but they hadn't seen her. The crowds helped, that and Corrine's careful disguises. She couldn't let them know she was there. This battle may well come down to the element of surprise and she wanted to have that in reserve just in case.

Corrine pushed those concerns about her family that were always there as she saw the entrance to Xanatos Enterprises coming up on her left. She shifted through the crowd to come out of the flow of people right next to large glass doors. She also pushed aside her concern for Demona and the unknown clan here. She had to focus on being a UPS carrier.

She approached the security desk, because she knew they'd have to let her up. She'd already checked on this and it was proper procedure. "Delivery for David Xanatos." She spoke and the two guards looked up from their monitors.

"You can leave it here." One spoke, his voice weary.

"He has to sign for it." Corrine smiled at him with a 'what can you do?' expression on her face.

"Okay." He studied her and Corrine had the impression he was looking for weapons. He didn't look all that hard. "Go on up to his office. If he isn't there you may end up getting Mr. Burnett's signature." Corrine just nodded and didn't comment that she didn't want to take that one either.

As she rode the elevator up she had company enter and leave. But the further up she went, the fewer people were there. Finally she was alone and she just watched the floor readout as she gripped the package containing her major betrayal of her family and the clipboard.

Once the door opened she stepped out and glanced around. Based on the signs she turned left and started for his office.

"So what do you have for me?" A charismatic man smiled at her and Corrine smiled just a little back as she stepped into his office. Mr. Burnett had let her in for her signature when she'd been a bit reluctant to let him sign for this. Corrine had no idea how much David Xanatos' personal assistant knew about the gargoyles in the city, but she wasn't about to bring other people into this if it wasn't necessary.

"Well, far as I can tell I've got a big envelope filled with stuff." She spoke carefully, so she could maintain her fake American accent. She stepped forward with her envelope. "Your guess is probably better than mine." She told him as she first gave him the clipboard. "You need to sign for it." She told him as he studied the fake form for just a brief second and then pulled the pen she'd attached to the clipboard. Once she had his signature she handed over the packet, pretending it was just her job to do it.

She nodded to Mr. Burnett as she passed him on her way out, trying not to respond with anything other than some small gratitude to the fact that David Xanatos had given her a twenty dollar tip. She always felt guilty at the shop if someone tipped her, knowing she was much better off financially than they were and they just didn't know it. Finally she was getting money from someone richer than she was. She just pocketed it and promised herself the first desperate looking homeless person she saw would get it.

As she took the elevator down she didn't let herself take that big deep breath she wanted. He had it now, something was in motion. Hopefully it helped.

Once Corrine found herself back in her apartment she stared into the mirror. She reached up and slowly pealed the fake cheek bones off her face and rubbed at her tender skin. She removed the dark rimmed glasses and then pulled on the nose until the larger nose came off. She sighed, grateful to the air that could now touch her skin. Corrine put the items she'd pulled off of herself back into the large makeup case and moved into the bathroom to wash off the spirit gum that had held it in place.

She was going to have to keep looking, but with such a large city and her family having such a large head start, Corrine was going to have to change her approach. She was going to have to follow them, and try and slip in before them. Her family were Canmores, they'd lead her to gargoyles.

…………………………………

Corrine walked into the precinct her brother had just started working at. It had to have taken him a long time to set up the fake identity to withstand the police checks, but he'd apparently made the decision to use it quickly last night and since Corrine didn't have that much time to prep an identity she stepped into the precinct in a navy blue shirt and with a toolbox. Her closet was getting rather full with all the uniforms she'd been buying or stealing lately.

She handed the work requisition she'd mocked up to someone and was pointed to her brother's desk. As she worked on installing the software and hardware to spy on his online activity under the guise of fixing the older machine to be compatible with the system, she thought of the conversations she'd overheard from the listening devices she'd planted in their rooms two weeks ago.

Getting those devices placed had been another tense moment, where she worked fast just in case they returned. Corrine had learned about their fake identities and had investigated the buildings Jason and Robyn would be closest to. She was alarmed to see evidence of gargoyles on the building sides. It was their first day at the new jobs and Corrine had to pick which building she needed to protect first. She went for this one because she had a better chance of searching the entire place quickly.

Corrine prayed nothing was happening at Nightstone as she did this. The work that went into the fake identities her family used made her think it wasn't a one day slip in job like Corrine normally did. It gave her hope she could warn both nests in time.

Once the computer was done she stood up and glanced around. The place was filled with police and she really wished the place had been filled with something else. She picked up her toolbox, which was a lot lighter than it looked and glanced around for the bathroom.

She walked across the large room filled with desks as if she belonged and slipped into the bathroom. There were four stalls and someone was in one, so Corrine put her toolbox down next to a sink and started to comb her fingers through her hair, waiting. She worked to tame the muss that happened as she crawled under Jason's desk.

The stall opened and Corrine smirked as she saw the person was guilted into washing her hands because there was a witness. She could tell by the first step being toward the door and then the slight shift to the sink next to Corrine. The detective, a woman with short hair who had to be about forty, nodded and left. That was when Corrine moved to the door and locked it, before she quickly turned to the window and started to pull her fake nose off as well as other bits she'd put on her face to change the shape a bit. She washed her face quickly and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, it was rough, but she didn't want to spend the time making it neat.

Corrine quickly untucked her shirt and unbuttoned it. She dropped it next to her toolbox as she leaned down and opened it. She moved the top tray and pulled out a janitorial top she'd 'borrowed' from the company that did the cleaning of this precinct. She put it on and tucked in the shirt, looking up into the mirror as she neatened her appearance. It was a risk to use her own face here, but Jason should be out for a while and Corrine needed to take advantage of the fact she'd already snuck past the front desk. Once she was satisfied with her appearance Corrine leaned down again and pulled out the envelope she'd prepared for the clan if she found them and a gun she hoped not to need. She tucked both into the waist of her pants and under her shirt, before fixing her appearance again. Corrine tossed her computer repairperson shirt back into the toolbox and closed it up. She carefully opened the bathroom door and, noticing it was clear, slipped out to the hall. The janitorial closet was near her and she glanced around before picking the lock, before slipped her toolbox inside and pulling out the mop bucket and mob, along with the closed sign that went with it. Corrine filled it with water from the janitorial closet hose and wheeled it out. She hated mopping, but she shouldn't have to do too much, if any at all.

Gargoyles would be up, Corrine knew this for a fact. She wandered the halls carefully and opened unlabeled doors, looking for the stairs up. She found them and carefully pulled the mop bucket in with her, before closing the door. She leaned the mop handle on the wall and walked around the mop bucket to go up the stairs. It was daylight, so she wouldn't disturb anyone, but Corrine always entered a nest quietly. She couldn't get over the feeling she could wake them up and disturb them, even though she knew that wasn't possible.

The ticking was low and consistent and Corrine found herself staring up at the clock on the building from the inside. She glanced around the large space and her eyes widened to see proof of someone living here. There was a tv in one corner and Corrine heard a slight hum that drew her eyes to a refrigerator. "Oh God, they found a clan." Corrine muttered, upset with the proof that Jason really did have a good lead. She'd hoped she was wrong.

Corrine moved to the door next to the clock and slowly opened it. The breeze was a bit chilly in October, but Corrine stepped out and stared at the small gargoyle on a ledge. Her eyes slowly moved over the stone forms of a large overweight male, and a beaked male. She found the larger male, and then their female. She found an older male with a beard and a four legged creature. Corrine stood still, just a few feet from the doorway staring at the clan. This was a nest, they made a nest on the top of a police station. That was rather a bold move for them, Corrine thought as she slowly walked around.

The young female had a pained look on her face. She was partly stooped over. Corrine stared a moment, surprised to see Scottish stock here, in America. She walked carefully around the clan, and when she got to the large one her eyes widened in recognition. There was a statue of him in London, an actual statue, but she stared at the real thing. His name was Goliath, and this was the male that brought back Griff. He was also the one that gave such lousy advice to her clan. Corrine felt a small bit of relief that it was his clan, because she could now tell him how wrong he'd been. She could fill in the gaps he apparently had about the dangers out there.

It was his ignorance of those dangers that brought the Canmores to New York. Corrine sighed heavily as she considered that. Hopefully she'd stopped things from descending to that in her own clan.

Glancing over at the sun again, Corrine decided to sit up against the wall, partly protected from the wind and wait.

…

It was the sound of footsteps that drew Corrine's attention away from her memories, memories of the gargoyle that had changed her life. Corrine sat on the top of a police station considering what her life would have been if she hadn't had Demona in it. She wondered if her family would have made a hunter out of her, and was afraid they could have. Demona saved her from that as well, she knew that. Corrine blinked as she heard the footsteps and turned to see the door open.

A woman walked out as Corrine reached for her gun and Corrine paused, seeing the confidence the woman had as she walked up to Goliath's frozen form. "Hey Big Guy." The woman spoke and Corrine studied her, taking in red coat and easy manner with the stone forms, and she knew that this woman knew they weren't really statues.

Corrine started to stand up and found the woman whipping around and staring at her in shock. Corrine was halfway up when she saw the woman's eyes widen further and her arm whipped into her coat. Corrine started to raise her hands even as the gun came out of hiding, and she moved more slowly and deliberately.

She understood the fear this Detective may feel. If a stranger were in Katara's nest as Corrine came to visit she'd pull a gun too. "It's okay." Corrine spoke softly and waved her hands slowly up and down, trying to encourage the woman to lower her gun. The sound of cracking made the woman tenser and she glanced over at the nearest gargoyle and then back at Corrine. Her gun wasn't wavering. "I already know about gargoyles." Corrine spoke gently and smiled just a little, trying to disarm the woman with charm.

"Don't move." The woman seemed to growl out her words, just as the gargoyles did their waking growls.

"Elisa?" A deep voice spoke and Corrine risked turning just a bit to see the large gargoyle looking at the detective in confused concern, before following the aim of the gun to Corrine.

"Hello Goliath." Corrine gave him a weak smile. He wouldn't know her, but she needed them to think twice about what they were doing here, or Corrine could get hurt.

"Elisa, what is going on here?" Goliath spoke to the woman, who clearly was called Elisa.

"I found her up here when I came to see you." The woman spoke and her gun was still pointed in Corrine's direction.

"You don't have to hold me at gunpoint." Corrine finally just said it, even as the rest of the clan stepped closer, just leaving the space between Elisa and her opened. Corrine noticed the female of the clan was moving slowly and grimaced at one point in pain.

"I think I do. You're a Canmore." Elisa spoke and Corrine's eyes widened. "I've heard of you lot. You will not be hunting this clan. So was that what Jason was doing today? Keeping me away so you could sneak up here?" The clan seemed to tense and Corrine felt a bit of fear at the glowing eyes and hostile body language she received suddenly.

"One of them was here?" Someone sounded stunned and Corrine just stared, shocked that they knew. Goliath hadn't acted like he'd known about the dangers out there when he met the London clan. It had to be her care package for David Xanatos, but she hadn't included any information about herself in it. That would have been crazy, and would result in just what she was getting now, hostility and mistrust. "Well, two I guess." The speaker glanced at her and then back at Elisa.

"I'm not a hunter." Corrine spoke up after her moment of shock at being recognized faded. "But they are here. They're dangerous."

"We know." A bitter voice spoke up and Corrine saw the red male point to the lone female. "They attacked Angela last night."

"Oh Damn." Corrine turned to look at the female, her own eyes sympathetic. "I'm so sorry. I've been trying to find you all to warn you." She looked over at the detective who was lowering her weapon. "I guess David Xanatos got you the information I sent him?"

"It came from Xanatos then." Goliath spoke and Corrine could tell just from his tone that Mr. Xanatos wasn't a member of this clan.

"I don't know how many of the clan's nests have been discovered, but if you have one near Nightstone they need to be warned as well. Robyn is working there, and Jon, I don't know what Jon is up to. Maybe if the news station has a nest it would make sense, but he's a reporter. I don't know what nest he's targeting." Corrine rubbed at her forehead and sighed heavily. "You can't take chances with them. You all should move, Jason's the most bloodthirsty one. This nest isn't going to be safe for another day."

"Nest?" Elisa spoke up and Corrine glanced around to see a few confused faces. That confused her.

"Well, they are targeting other places too, or they'd all be here." Corrine frowned.

"They're after Demona too." Someone spoke and Corrine's eyes widened as she turned to stare the red male.

"And I gather we should warn Talon, now that we know this is true." The older male spoke and Corrine was still staring at the red male.

"She's here?" Corrine hadn't found any sign of her when she was looking, but knowing there was a clan around Corrine couldn't indulge in a specific hunt for the female. "Oh god." Corrine lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. "Where is she?" She looked up, her eyes fearful. Her family really was on Demona's trail.

"Don't worry, she is not here." Goliath spoke and Corrine turned to him.

"But if the others find her." Corrine stared at him seeing he wasn't nearly as concerned as Corrine was. "You don't understand. They hate her more than any other gargoyle, and what they plan to do to you is horrifying enough."

"You sent that information. Why?" The female spoke and Corrine turned to her.

"Because they are monsters." Corrine stared a gargoyle in the eyes as she said it. "We've been breed and trained to be monsters, and I can't let them," Corrine went silent for a moment. "It's wrong and I have to stop them."

"Perhaps we should go inside to talk." Goliath spoke and Corrine slowly walked with them inside. A few went in before her and Goliath waved his hand to have her go before him.

Corrine was aware she was still watched, but these gargoyles were not as hostile as before. "How did you get information on me? I didn't include that."

"I did a little digging." The detective answered. "Found out there was a fourth Canmore."

"How did you know my name?" Goliath asked as a few gargoyles moved to sit or perch around the clocktower. Corrine didn't bother sitting, she just leaned a little on the side of the couch.

Corrine glanced at Elisa, and decided this must have been the human with Goliath when they went to London, what did they say her name was? Corrine couldn't remember, but it must have been this woman. "Una told me."

That had Goliath staring at her incredulously. "Una?"

"I'm a member of the London Clan." Corrine told them while staring at the large male right in his eyes. "When I told her my family was on the move she told me there really were gargoyles here. I hopped on a plane as fast as I could, but this is a huge city and it took me longer than Jason to find you."

"She made no mention of the fact she had a human in her clan." Goliath spoke after a moment and Corrine smiled just a little at Una showing some caution.

"You were there a day or two. I would hope you don't know all my clans secrets in that amount of time." This was off topic and Corrine was eager to move the discussion to the fact these gargoyles had to move tonight, but she understood that they'd need time to trust her.

"Well, when you put it that way." Elisa gave Corrine a hint of a smile. "It makes some sense."

"Only some." The female gargoyle spoke. "Why would a Canmore join a clan? Why are you different than the others?" Corrine watched the female touch her own shoulder and Corrine got the impression it still hurt even after a stone sleep.

"I'm sorry they hurt you." Corrine spoke more softly, gently as she looked at the female. "it must have been bad for you to still feel it."

"Angela almost died last night." The chubby gargoyle spoke and Corrine cringed at the thought. Still she made a point to remember that name.

"It was last night?" Corrine's mind was racing as she put a few pieces of the puzzle together. Her voice was a little urgent as she glanced around the place. "And my brother is suddenly working here. Maybe we should have this discussion somewhere else." Her eyes traveled to the stairwell a tad nervously. "They don't know about me."

"And you suspect they'll be an ambush lass?" The older male spoke and Corrine just nodded. "She may be right Goliath, with the Canmores actions I can't believe they don't know we're here."

"At least I didn't let on that I recognized him today." Elisa spoke. "But I don't know why they'd bother with all this if they know where the clan is."

"They are probably looking for proof there aren't other nests before they strike." Corrine explained, but she wasn't comfortable that her family thought of it. "Once they do strike the other nests would be warned."

"Other nests?" this time it was Angela that asked.

"You don't put all your eggs in one basket." Corrine glanced around at the clan. "You broke your clan up to smaller groups too, didn't you?"

"No, this is all that remains of my clan." Goliath spoke and Corrine found herself looking at the small group and the solemn look in their eyes. She didn't think they were lying.

"But Nightstone?" She asked after a moment.

"Demona is not a member of this clan." There was a hint of anger and Corrine was a little confused.

"You said something about Talon?" She furthered her question.

"He is the leader of a different clan, kinda." The smallest one answered and Corrine bit at her lower lip.

"There are three separate groups we need to warn?" Her voice rose at the end of that. "Oh hell." This was going to make things more complicated. She was getting somewhere with this group, but if she had to do this again with Talon he might not listen. And then there was Demona, and Corrine didn't know what to think about that.

"What's the matter?" The large male asked and Corrine sighed heavily.

"Ever heard the term 'divided we fall'?" She muttered. "Without clear communication between clans they could be wiped out one by one without warning the others. This could be used against all of you." She sighed. "We need Demona's help. She knows what my family is like. I'll go to Nightstone and see if I can find her." This was not how she wanted a reunion to be, and Corrine felt sick that she was going to have to approach the gargoyle and ask her to kill Corrine's family.

"That is probably not a good idea." The red male spoke up and Goliath nodded in agreement.

"She needs to know." Corrine spoke up, but she was really getting bad vibes whenever Demona came up with this clan.

"Yes, and as of right now you are our only source of inside information, lass. If we really do need Demona's help we'll send someone else." The older gargoyle spoke and Corrine didn't like the unspoken message she was hearing.

"She has to be warned." She pushed off of the side of the couch as she looked around. "They hate her."

"And the club gets larger every day." The red male muttered quietly and Corrine turned to stare at him.

"Brooklyn, not now." Goliath spoke and the red male seemed to sit taller. Goliath turned to Corrine. "You've given us much to think about."

She didn't like that tone, and she had images of Una in the beginning, before Una took her seriously. "If you are still here during the day there is a good chance you won't wake up." She spelled it out to them. She stared down at the floor. "I can't be in two places at once, and I have to be at Nightstone if they attack."

"You're going there to 'protect' Demona?!" Brooklyn sounded stunned and Corrine glanced around at the others.

"I can't let a Canmore kill her. I can't." Her voice was cold as she considered what she'd have to do to prevent that. "You need to find a safer place, because honestly, if they come after you here, it will be all three and even with me here someone would get smashed."

"Maybe you guys could move in with me for a little while." Elisa spoke and her voice was cautious sounding as she looked around at the clan. Corrine nodded in understanding. She'd often wished she could keep all of her clan in her house and safe, but her clan was considerably larger.

There was a slam and Corrine's body tensed up as she started to reach for her gun while turning her body toward the sound. "I might have another alternative, Detective." A man spoke and Corrine didn't relax as she took in his red body armour. She slowly looked up to see his face and her eyes widened for just a moment.

"Xanatos!" Goliath seemed to hiss out the word.

……………………………..


	11. Taking Over Me part 2

Taking over me

(inspired by Evanescence's song)

By Princess Alexandria

Something was definitely off, Corrine thought, as she slipped into Elisa's car and looked up to see the clan gliding off toward Xanatos' skyscraper. The clan had argued loudly and clearly did not trusting the man, up until the point Elisa whispered in Goliath's ear and Goliath yelled out for silence. Now they were on their way to another place where her brother Jon had already investigated, because even though David Xanatos was under hunter suspicion, he had a much more defensible place.

Corrine knew enough to know that Elisa must have told Goliath it was necessary, but Elisa wasn't really happy looking. She was tense and she'd threatened the man before tugging Corrine by the arm down the stairs. Corrine had the sense that Elisa would have liked to use her handcuffs on Corrine as well. This whole scene, along with the angry vibes Demona's name brought out in the clan, made it hard for Corrine to even know who the allies and enemies were.

Once again her experiences as a child were handy, because Corrine just stayed quiet and tried to not draw too much attention to herself. It was a survival skill in her family and it was working. Or it was until Corrine noticed Elisa glanced at her just after pulling out into traffic. "So, you joined a clan?"

"Yes." Corrine smiled just a little, while she turned to glance out the side window. "I had to cut all ties to my family and make sure they didn't know where I lived, but I managed." Corrine turned to see the detective studying her while she stopped at the traffic light. "Once I found the clan, I couldn't leave them. Eventually they just adopted me."

"Why are you so different from the others?" Elisa asked and Corrine sighed heavily as she thought of all the different reasons she was different. The biggest reason apparently lived over the Nightstone building. With the tension Demona's name brought ever time it came up, Corrine shortened her answer.

"A gargoyle saved me when I was a little kid." Corrine added in her head, 'she saved me so many times.' "I knew better than to tell my family, but after that I could tell I was being lied to. They never were just monsters and they weren't better off dead."

"How young were you?" Elisa asked and Corrine watched the detective glance at her, before turning to pay attention to the road again.

"Five. My uncle had taken me out to learn how to track gargoyles so I could find them and kill them." Corrine spoke coldly about her training. "Training for that starts young in my family. We started our training to be killers before we went to grade school."

Elisa looked horrified and Corrine just turned away to stare out the window. It was horrifying. "My uncle was thrilled when we ran into a real gargoyle and he tried to kill her. She killed him instead and I was left alone in the middle of the forest." Corrine watched people walking along the sidewalk as she spoke. "She picked me up and took me to safety. I would have died out there." Corrine smiled softly for just a moment and her voice softened. "I remember her holding me and the wind was pushing my hair into my face. I just stared at her, terrified, even though I knew she was saving me, because all the stories I grew up with were playing in my head. Was she going to eat me? Was she going to bring me to her nest to feed me to her young? I was left next to a house with a swingset in the yard after she asked me if I knew my phone number or address. I couldn't speak, but I nodded and she told me to tell the humans in that house what they were." Corrine remembered being gently pushed toward the house and the nervous steps she'd taken to do what she was told. She'd whispered her phone number so quietly to the woman who answered the door that the woman had kneeled down next to her and gently asked her to repeat it.

"Wow." Elisa spoke and Corrine glanced over at her again. The detective appeared thoughtful and was staying quiet. Corrine just turned to stare out the window again, this time looking up to see if she could see any gargoyles out there.

They were rather quiet and Corrine didn't bother interrupting the silence. Her mind was filled with Demona, her family and her concern over what was going on. The traffic was pretty bad, being work traffic and the city. Corrine wondered if the gargoyles were going to be unhappy with waiting for them, but when the car stopped Corrine waited for Elisa to turn it off before getting out of it. Security let them through and Elisa appeared to know where she was going so Corrine just stood in the back of the elevator as the detective hit the top most button.

Less than ten minutes later Corrine found herself standing in a large room of the castle on top of the skyscraper just looking at Elisa. She glanced at the door to the outside again, and found Elisa copying her, looking concerned. The clan hadn't arrived yet. It wasn't a good sign and Corrine was starting to consider backtracking the route they may have taken to see if she could find out what happened. They were gliding over the traffic, they should have been there long before Elisa and Corrine.

"Maybe we should look for them." Corrine offered after another minute went by. Elisa turned to speak to her, but then the door finally opened. Xanatos in his body armor strode into the room, and after a moment Corrine relaxed as she saw a gargoyle follow him in.

"We were attacked." The red male spoke, and Corrine remembered his name was Brooklyn. Corrine's eyes trailed over his form, and then the next gargoyle walking into the room, looking for damage. Because she was carefully checking on Angela she didn't notice the red male march up to her. "You're family ambushed us. They had homing devices on us." He growled out accusingly and Corrine just stared up into his hatred filled eyes, and waited for the accusations. She'd been here before with a different clan, and in spite of all the times her friends had told her she wasn't a Canmore anymore, this male's eyes said something different.

"That's enough Brooklyn, the lass did warn us." Another voice spoke and Corrine looked up to see the older gargoyle step inside.

"But Hudson, how do we know she didn't plant those on us herself?" Brooklyn's voice rose and Corrine just sighed quietly, wondering if her last name was going to cost her again.

"A little faith." Hudson gave Corrine a small nod and Corrine gave him a weak smile, a brief one. "Lass, this beasty here is Bronx." He patted the head of the strange gargoyle and Corrine got the distinct impression he was a dog. Her clan didn't have one of those, so she stared a moment longer.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Corrine asked him, as Goliath stepped into the building.

"Unfortunately, no." Brooklyn muttered quietly and Corrine's eyebrows drew together in confusion, but her body froze as Goliath moved to the side and another gargoyle was standing in the doorway. Corrine's jaw dropped opened and she took a step forward before she even realized she'd moved.

"Demon?" Her voice was high and shocked.

Demona's head jerked away from looking at Angela, who had been beside her and she turned to stare at Corrine with wide eyes for a moment. Corrine just stared back. "Demona?" Corrine repeated more controlled and less shocked. Demona looked the same as she did years ago, which was to say amazing. Corrine swallowed hard, because there was a lump in her throat.

"I see you have one of the Canmores." Demona barely turned to talk to Goliath, her eyes blinked and then she wasn't looking at Corrine anymore, she'd faced Goliath. "Tell me, are you taking prisoners now?" Demona asked him, and Corrine thought there was a hint of a threat in her voice. She'd like to think Demona was protective of her still, but she couldn't tell what inspired Demona's anger now.

"No, she came to us to warn us. We haven't had the time to ask a lot of questions yet." Goliath spoke but Corrine was still watching Demona. "She was rather adamant that you were warned though." Demona looked over at her again and Corrine clenched her fists and started to open her mouth to speak, but a slight shake of Demona's head stopped her. Corrine's eyes held her confusion, but she didn't ask the million of questions she had.

"So, now that we're all here." Goliath turned to her and Corrine had to work hard to pull her eyes off of Demona to look at him. "How do you think you can help?"

Corrine felt like they'd just shown a spot light on her and started filming live as she stood there with everyone watching her. "I'll think of something." She muttered, hating the sick feeling in her stomach. "I have money enough to buy some security, but," Corrine glanced around at the castle. "I didn't expect this, I don't have more than this, but you all are welcome to as much money as I do have."

"That's not a small amount." Elisa spoke up, but Corrine saw her glancing suspiciously at Demona a few times while also trying to look at and talk to Corrine. Corrine's eyes kept traveling to Demona as well. "You're a millionaire."

"It's all blood money." Corrine looked away from the people watching her and took a deep breath. "I would love nothing more than to lose it all to gargoyles." She looked back up and talked a bit softer, to Demona. "I've already spent hundreds of thousands of dollars protecting the London clan. I've covered up what I could of their presence." Her eyes traveled to Goliath. "That money was almost completely wasted when they started to patrol, but now that they aren't doing that anymore, I'm doing what I can to cover up the few sightings that happened." She watched Demona's eyes widen just a little, but Demona didn't ask any questions and Corrine felt exposed and ignored.

"I mostly live on the money I get working for Una." Corrine added, her attention just on the blue female even though many other people were listening to her. "She refused to not pay me, and she keeps giving me raises even though I tell her I don't want them." Demona finally fully looked at her and Corrine bit her lower lip. "I used some of that blood money for things, but only if I know my father would have hated that I spent it that way. I bought a condo to live near the clan, I pay for anything I do for them out of it, and I would give you every last dime happily." She said those words just to Demona and some shuffling and a small gasp let her know that people knew who she was offering her fortune to.

"I don't need your money Corrine." Demona finally spoke to her and Corrine felt her eyes become a little watery. The words were a tad harsh, but she'd heard angry from this gargoyle before, and she wasn't angry.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to the meeting room." A blonde man appeared and spoke, so Corrine tore her eyes away from Demona to look at him.

"Good idea Owen," Xanatos turned to the room and smiled. "Shall we?" and just like that, he was in charge. Corrine glanced at Demona and then at Goliath, and decided to watch Xanatos carefully, because both gave the man a suspicious look.

Corrine stood to the side of the doorway, taking in the large room, the large table, and the obviously high tech equipment built into the table. She watched as Xanatos waved her to the chairs with a smile, and also the others. She watched as Angela sat down as soon as she could, clearly very tired.

What Corrine did was slowly approach the table, her eyes on Demona, and Demona stared her in the eye as Demona selected a seat next to Angela. Corrine watched as the other gargoyles gave the other seat next to Demona a wide berth with some relief. She pretended to glance around the room a bit longer as gargoyle after gargoyle didn't take the seat she wanted.

Corrine sat down next to Demona and took a deep breath as Elisa took the seat across from her and beside Goliath. Corrine didn't fully understand why she wasn't supposed to talk to Demona here, but when she turned to look at Demona she once again got the subtle shaking of the head. Corrine looked away, but her hand ached to just reach out and reassure her that Demona really was right next to her.

"Okay, now that we are all here," Xanatos started to talk but Corrine glanced around the room and didn't see everyone they'd said lived in the city.

"Where's Talon?" She asked, and felt a soft touch on her leg, that ended in a feeling of being wrapped up by a snake. She glanced down just as she felt a squeeze to her leg, and that resulted in another sharp squeeze. The blue tail was wrapped around her calf.

Corrine almost whimpered as she stared at it, but the increasing pressure told her to look up again. Demona was touching her, connected to her. Corrine thought it was pathetic how happy she was to see some evidence that the female remembered her, remembered her enough to care to try and control her at least.

"Talon and his clan are secure and I'll tell them about this meeting later." Elisa spoke up and Corrine was about to disagree when her leg was squeezed again, so she just nodded. That eased up the pressure.

Corrine rolled her ankle a little and tried to swing her leg back and forth a bit, to tell Demona to ease up on the tension. The meeting was important, so Corrine did her best to focus. She talked as well, but when she felt the squeeze she'd stop talking about whatever it was she was going to say. Corrine noticed a pattern in the censorship. Demona didn't want the clan to know that Corrine already knew Demona.

Corrine didn't like even thinking about it, and as the others suggested idea after idea it hurt to have to repeatedly point out that peace talks just wouldn't work with Jason. They wouldn't.

Finally after she'd said that for the fifth or sixth time, because every option they came up with involved reasoning with the Canmores, Brooklyn snapped at her, "Well, what do you suggest then!"

"I always knew they'd have to die to stop. Jason is beyond saving, maybe Jon could be talked to, but with Jason alive it won't happen." Corrine spoke and the pain in her leg let her know she'd spoken too fast for Demona to stop her, and Demona wasn't happy with her. The shocked looks the clan and Elisa gave her started to make Corrine uneasy. Xanatos just gave her a measuring stare.

"We don't kill." Goliath spoke coldly.

"I can't believe you just told us to kill your brother." Angela sounded stunned.

"It is war Goliath, and it's a war that has been going on for a thousand years." Demona spoke finally, but Corrine could feel her unhappiness in the air. Demona knew they wouldn't consider this, and Corrine wished Demona could have just told her that.

"I don't want my brother dead. I do love him, I love them all." Corrine's voice cracked as she looked around the table at a few disgusted expressions. "But I do know they won't stop. Once they kill you all, they'll go after my clan as well. I have eggs to think of." There was a small squeeze to her leg, but Corrine didn't get the impression it was hard enough to be anything but surprise. "I'm the only member of my clan awake during the day. If we don't stop my family here, I'll have to do it alone there." Her hands squeezed into fists and Corrine turned to Demona, her eyes pleading. "I don't want to have to do this alone."

"I can't condone murder." Elisa spoke and Corrine turned to her sharply.

"Well, I think of it as preventing murder." Corrine took a shaky breath. It took all her focus to stay strong, but she stared the detective down. "What would they get for 'vandalizing a statue' detective? They'd pay a fine and go their way, and no one but us would know someone died. We can't go to the police, we can't do any of the other things people do, because there won't be real justice, not without risking the entire clan in the process." Corrine stared down at the table. "We're Canmores. None of us expect to live until we're 40. We all learned that our deaths would most likely be violent and by the hands of the Demon. Listening to stories about our ancestors I heard a warped sense of pride in those that managed to make her kill them. They're hunters, and maybe you can't understand that, but I can and I do."

No one spoke and Corrine rested her head in her hands, as she leaned on the table. "This has been going on so long, and it just needs to stop. It just needs to stop." She whispered. "Demon, please just stop this, end it." She pleaded to the gargoyle next to her quietly. "They're after you because of father. They won't stop." She admitted quietly. This time Corrine's calf wasn't squeezed painfully, it was gently caressed, as if Demona was trying to soothe her; that just made Corrine tear up and start to cry quietly into her hands. Demona did care, despite what she may say, she did care.

"Let's take a break. Maybe we'll think better afterwards." Goliath spoke after a moment, and Corrine heard people getting up and walking out. The tail on her leg fell away, and Corrine missed it. The hand on her shoulder had her looking up, but she'd expected to see Demona, not the lavender female she did see.

Angela looked compassionately at her and caressed Corrine's shoulder. Corrine glanced around and saw Demona leaving the room. Demona stared at her just for a moment, but there was no hint that she cared in her eyes. Corrine's shoulders slumped and Angela left her alone. The others took a break, but Corrine sat in that chair in silence, her heart aching.

…………………………………


	12. Taking Over Me Part 3

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Corrine was finally able to sleep. She knew she'd be up all night again, so she didn't bother setting her alarm clock. When she woke up, for once, Corrine didn't rush out of the place to seek gargoyles or to spy on her family. Corrine ate a leisurely breakfast and read the newspaper from beginning to end. She knew where all the players were, to some degree, now.

Before it started to get dark, Corrine slipped out to buy more groceries, along with a large red piece of cloth, that she tied to the balcony of her apartment, letting it flutter in the wind. Corrine stared around at the darkening sky and sighed as she turned to put her groceries away.

She wasn't able to focus on the movie as she sat in front of it. Her mind traveled back to a time when they'd used the red flag as a signal all was clear. It had been after Corrine's father was killed. Demona had visited more often after that. Corrine would wait until her mother left for work and she'd put her towel out on the balcony to flap in the breeze, and if Demona was so inclined she'd visit. Many times that sign went out, when Corrine was feeling extremely down, and when she found out she might be pregnant she'd put out every red piece of cloth she had, hanging from several bars of the balcony. Demona had come immediately that time. It was their signal, sometimes ignored, but it was the only way Corrine could call the gargoyle.

When she gave Demona her address last night, no one needed to say how Demona would know which room was Corrine's. So many years ago they'd developed a language, a method, and it didn't require any thought now to slip back into it.

The soft sound on the balcony had Corrine taking in a deep breath as she turned to see the shadow of the female right outside her door. Demona slipped open the door and stepped inside, but still Corrine couldn't tell what Demona was thinking. Corrine didn't say anything as Demona closed the door behind her and stood there, staring at Corrine. "I really didn't expect to see you here Corrine." Demona finally spoke.

"I had to come." Corrine shifted in her chair, but she didn't get up. She just stared back, able to fully stare without worrying about witnesses. "I had my family under surveillance and when they came here it was pretty obvious they were hunting." Corrine shifted back in her chair to sit up taller. "I tried to warn you that they were after you, but I didn't find you." There was a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Yes, Paris." Demona spoke and Corrine felt a twinge of pain that Demona really did know she was there. "I had too much going on at the time Corrine, and it was just better to stay away."

"Fine." Corrine looked away, as if she were watching the television. "but you should know they blame you for father's death. I expect this will not be a normal hunt."

"They always blame me for some death." Demona spoke and Corrine looked up at her, Corrine's eyes were haunted.

"I've read the journals, and I don't think the hunters of old ever came after you with all their money, the best technology, and never more than two working together." Corrine took a shuddering breath. "You killed father for me, to spare me going through more nights like that. I'll die before I let them touch you for that."

Demona finally moved away from the door to gracefully sit on the other chair in the room. "You still worry a Canmore will kill me, don't you Corrine?"

"And you still care about me, even if you said you lied about it all." Corrine spoke quietly of the night they'd spent on a rooftop in Paris. "I owe you my life Demona, and I've lived it the best I could so you will never think back on all you did for me and regret it. I'm doing everything I can, and I know it will never be enough." Corrine bit her lower lip and looked away. Her voice had started to shake and she tried to calm down so it wouldn't do that.

"I'm a member of the London clan. I really thought when I approached them there was a good chance they'd kill me for being a Canmore." She turned to look into Demona's eyes. "but I went unarmed to them and hoped for the best, because they were there and you weren't. I needed…" Corrine's words trailed off. She needed Demona, but she couldn't say that. Demona just sat and let her speak, which was new. "I showed them all the things you were interested in knowing about the hunt. They accepted me as clan, and I'm grateful every day for that. I wouldn't have that if it weren't for you."

Corrine took a few more deep breaths, doing her best to control the urge to cry. "I have the gift of magic, and I never would have even walked into that magic shop if it weren't for you telling me it was real. I'm Una's apprentice, her second. I wouldn't be that if it weren't for you." Demona looked like she was going to speak but Corrine spoke first. "I'm godmother to an egg that I will do anything to make sure is hatched one day. I will help raise a generation of gargoyles, if I live that long, rather than a generation of Hunters. I have that because of you." Her voice was raspy, and her throat hurt even though her words were quiet. She'd say it all this time, because once again, there was no guarantees there'd be another time.

"I will give you anything and everything you need to defend yourself against my family." Corrine's jaw clenched. "You didn't make a mistake saving me, saving me over and over again." Corrine went quiet, the words she'd rehearsed in her head a million times over the years finally said. She'd always worried she wouldn't get to say it in her lifetime, but it was done now and Corrine just stared at a surprised looking gargoyle sitting on her chair.

"I never said I made a mistake." Demona spoke and then stood up. Corrine watched the blue female start to pace. "You don't belong here Corrine. I've moved on from playing with little girls." Corrine heard the harsh words and this time she didn't let the words stab her in the heart. She used the memory of Demona trying to secretly comfort her the night before, the memory of the harsh words said in Paris so long ago that were clearly lies, and she just stood up and faced Demona.

"Some people say when you save someone's life you are responsible for it. Other people say when someone saves your life you owe it to them to live it as they'd want you to." Corrine stared in silence until Demona turned to face her. "You aren't responsible for my life, if that's what you're worried about. I believe in the second saying, and I won't ask you to save me this time. I wouldn't mind if you did, but I won't ask." Corrine took a deep breath and glanced out the window. "You don't want anyone to know we know each other." She changed the subject suddenly and Demona shifted as if adjusting to the change.

"They won't believe the threat if they knew, and that would be all it would take to give the hunters a chance to kill them all." Demona explained, her voice still cold. "I don't want Angela hurt again."

"She's the only female. She'll be a target." Corrine grimaced, knowing it was thoughts of breeding that made the family target Angela. Without that one gargoyle the clan would die out, even if all the others survived.

"She's my daughter." Demona's words shocked and hurt Corrine. All that time they talked together, all those years, and Demona never mentioned she wasn't alone. Corrine's hurt must have showed, because Demona continued to talk. "I just found her. I'd hate to lose her now."

Corrine let out a long breath. "If this gets out, my family will go after her harder. They don't know that father deserved to die."

Corrine was still mulling over the pain her family would try and cause Demona if they knew Demona cared about someone. Demona spoke softly. "This will become bloody, and you know it. I want Angela safe." Corrine looked up at Demona and saw the intense eyes staring at her in silent command. "Goliath will make a mistake, and it could be fatal. I don't want Angela hurt."

Corrine nodded, she understood.

"Are there still only three Canmores?" Demona asked and Corrine had to look away and bite at her lip to keep the pain out of her voice. They'd had this talk before, and Corrine still wasn't in the count.

"So far, it's still three." Corrine shifted to face Demona fully. "You said you'd kill them years ago."

"I became busy." Demona gave a weak excuse firmly, and Corrine just nodded absently. "Once this is over I want you to leave." Demona spoke again and Corrine started to wrap her arms around her body as if cold, but she was actually starting to feel a bit numb. "Don't follow me again Corrine." Corrine just nodded her head, but she ached inside.

Demona was on the balcony and Corrine looked up in time to see her move to stand on the railing. "I love you." She whispered nearly silently as Demona took off.


	13. No Sister of Mine

No Sister of Mine

(inspired by No Son Of Mine by Genesis)

By Princess Alexandria

When Corrine arrived at Xanatos' building she was pointed to the elevator Elisa had used the night before. She rode it up alone and she just stared at the readout as she considered who may be there when she got there. Demona may have come back, since no plans had been created the night before. Corrine had to pretend just seeing her didn't hurt. Corrine wondered if it would have been better had Demona not been here, because Corrine was having trouble concentrating and she couldn't afford that now.

When the elevator doors opened Corrine followed the sounds to the room with the clan in it. She stood unnoticed for a moment, and every second that passed where she could look at the back of gargoyles made her tenser. "Dammit, where is the security here?" She muttered and the voice next to her startled her.

"I assure you Miss Canmore, that if you weren't expected you never would have been able to get into that elevator." She turned to look at David Xanatos. "And even with that, you are under surveillance as well." She just nodded to him and turned back to the room. They didn't fully trust her, but that was better than trusting too blindly.

"Lass, you're finally here." Hudson spoke and Corrine felt somewhat welcomed. In her search of the room, she still hadn't seen Demona. She forced herself to pay attention to the gargoyle talking with her.

"So, shall we meet?" Corrine asked, but didn't want to do it without Demona. She was going to be outvoted and this clan would dictate the first action, she knew that, but hopefully Demona could help keep it from being a huge disaster if she were there to back Corrine up.

"Elisa's not back yet." Hudson told her. "Would you like dinner lass? Broadway cooked and I believe there are some left overs."

"I'm not all that hungry." Corrine grimaced at the idea of eating. Hudson just rested a hand on her shoulder a moment and stared at her.

"It's there if you need it lass." He moved away and Corrine was left to socialize. The males were surrounding a computer, and Angela was lazily looking at the books on the shelf, clearly unhappy or tired. Corrine started toward her, knowing she'd need to stay near Angela often to protect her. She should work on making that seem natural now.

Corrine found herself staring more intently at Angela as she got closer, and she could see some resemblance to Demona. "Are you feeling any better?" Corrine found her voice was softer as she spoke to Angela.

"I feel fine, but father doesn't believe me." Angela spoke and Corrine stared a moment longer, which was all she needed to know who Angela's father was. He was easy to pick out, but unless Demona had said something, Corrine wouldn't have guessed who Angela's mother was. That was good, it meant her family might not figure it out too quickly.

Angela shifted to lean against a bookshelf and stared at Corrine. "Elisa told us that a gargoyle saved you as a child, and that was why you're not like the others." It was a statement, but also clearly a question. Corrine sighed.

She admitted quietly. "I really don't think I'd be alive today if she hadn't been. She saved me a few times, usually from my family." Her mood was darker as she considered that.

"It was really that bad?" Angela asked gently and Corrine was a little startled at the question. She looked up into rather compassionate eyes.

"It was pretty bad." Corrine admitted quietly. "Canmores don't have children, they have future soldiers. My mom tried to make up for what she could, but she couldn't get me away from him." But Demona had, she'd done a damn fine job of it. "I didn't want to be a hunter, so I didn't try as hard as I could to learn, and that only made it worse."

"I'm so sorry." Angela seemed at a loss for what to say, and Corrine took pity on her and tried to smile.

"Still, I wouldn't have traded knowing gargoyles for all the abuse I faced." She reached out and gently rested a hand on Angela's arm. "When she saved me, my life became better. Just knowing her made my life better."

"Who was she? What was she like? Is she still out there?" Angela was battering her with questions, but even though she could imagine Scottie doing this, Angela sounded older. Her questions were slower, more thoughtful. Corrine frowned just a little at that thought. Did Angela have an egg, or was she part of the next generation?

Corrine was at a loss as to what to say. She had a million things she could say, but she couldn't let on that it was Demona. She looked into Angela's eyes and just grimaced a moment. Angela started to look puzzled. "She was amazing." And still is, Corrine thought to herself. "She spent time with me when my mom was at work sometimes, and I think all my best memories of childhood are of those nights." Corrine smiled just a little as she remembered a few nights where Demona played with her as a little girl. Her smile faded as she remembered being cleaned up after the rape, and the hugs she'd received from a female whose eyes wouldn't stop burning red in anger, even though she managed to try and talk in a soothing voice to a traumatized child. "She was amazing." Corrine whispered.

Angela looked a little taken aback by Corrine's words, but then she grinned. "You said amazing twice."

Corrine grinned and did her best to ignore her own blush. "Well, she was twice as amazing as most amazing people." Angela looked about ready to tease Corrine when the noise level from the trio died down. Corrine turned to see Demona receiving a few suspicious looks, and when Demona's eyes traveled to the corner Corrine and Angela were in Corrine was suddenly very aware of how closely she was standing to Demona's daughter.

Corrine took a half step back from Angela. "I guess it's ineffectual meeting time." Corrine muttered. Angela gave her a minor disapproving look, but Corrine moved to follow Demona, and then Goliath into the meeting room.

After a few more hours of the painful meeting, something had to be agreed on, regardless of how crappy it was. Corrine knew they had to act in some way, because they couldn't argue over this for a week and think her family wouldn't find them. The plan was weak, but the local clan wanted to give Corrine's family a chance, and Corrine was the only one that could hope to make them listen. Corrine felt sick, because the clan had no idea how much Corrine was going to have to expose of herself and how much it would hurt when her family didn't listen even then. Still, their optimistic talk, while unlikely, had made Corrine start to hope just a little that they could come out of this, that the Canmore legacy could be put down without killing all the Canmores. It was dangerous to hope, she knew that. She would never trust her family, never let them set foot in England. And she would never let them hurt Demona, never.

Maybe Jon would listen, Corrine wasn't sure about Robyn, she knew Jason was going to try and kill her. Goliath didn't understand, not at all. He was stubborn and naïve. Corrine couldn't remember a time she was like that, hopeful and willing to think the best of Canmores. Demona didn't agree with the plan to send Corrine in first to talk. When they stood up to leave the meeting room, Demona caught Corrine's eye and Corrine nodded. They'd need to talk again.

Corrine slowed her escape from the room by moving to the map of the city that was displayed on the screen. She inspected the area around where her family was staying, a place she'd told the others about today, along with the information that she'd put bugs in the room. Sadly that had started the plan that currently was in use. When she heard Demona come step up behind her Corrine continued to stare at the map. "I can't do this without admitted why you killed father." Her family was after Demona because of that, and it would have to come out, along with the fact Demona was the gargoyle she'd mentioned to the clan.

"What do you think the chances of this working are?" Demona asked, but Corrine had heard, at length and at volume, that Demona expected complete failure.

"Jon let me escape last time I saw them. I might be able to stop him at least." Corrine answered. Swiftly after that she found herself spun around to face Demona.

"Let you escape? What happened?" Demona looked angry. "And why didn't you mention this?"

"Jason decided to steal my keys when I went to visit, he wanted me to agree to be a hunter." Corrine answered, "It wasn't like he chained me up, but Jon was pretty convinced I'd die in under five minutes against a gargoyle so he helped me leave." Corrine gave a single, unhappy, chuckle. "You know, that was the first time anyone in my family put my safety first." Corrine glanced around the room, knowing they were alone or Demona wouldn't have approached her, but still checking. "It would be nice if I could do that for him once, to just try."

"Okay." Demona spoke quietly. "Hold off on admitting it, but if you think it will work to at least drive a wedge between them or split up their forces, do it." Demona sighed. "At that point, the clan can't believe we made the threat up." Demona turned to leave and Corrine turned back to the map. She picked which subway she'd be taking. With all three of the Canmores working during the day, in their covers, she was going to have to go visit them for dinner tomorrow. Somehow she didn't think she'd have much of an appetite.

…………………………………..

The next night, shortly after sunset, Corrine found herself standing outside of an apartment door, feeling rather sick to her stomach. Well, her visit should surprise her family more than her last one did, she thought, resigned, as she knocked.

Robyn looked so classy in her business clothes, Corrine thought as the door opened. Robyn stared at her for just a second, before her eyes widened. "We need to talk." Corrine spoke softly, but firmly.

"Corrine, what are you doing here?" Robyn asked without moving. Corrine had really surprised her.

"I heard you came to New York, and I really need to talk to all of you." Corrine repeated and found Robyn moving back to hold the door open to her. Corrine's heart ached as she nodded to her sister and stepped inside.

"Corrine?" Jon sounded stunned and from the loud clank coming from the kitchen and the sudden footsteps coming her way, Corrine was betting Jason was shocked as well. Corrine stood in the middle of the living room, doing her best to not think of the people who were most likely listening in using the listening devices Corrine had planted in these rooms herself.

Jason was in the doorway and he stared at her suspiciously. Her timing and finding them here couldn't really be more suspicious. Corrine gave him a weak grimace of a smile. "We need to talk." She told them all, but she was looking at Jason.

It didn't take two minutes for them to be seated around the dinner table, but there was no meal. It was still cooking, but Corrine wasn't sure she could eat it even if it were ready. She felt her heart pounding a bit more than sitting really required. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked. "How did you find us?"

Corrine glanced around the table for a second. "I had you under surveillance, so I'd know when you went out on a hunt." She had to put all her cards on the table now, and Jon looked rather surprised. Robyn was looking a bit confused. Jason let little of what he was thinking show. "It took a little while to find where you were in New York, but we needed to talk before this goes too far."

Corrine took a deep breath. "A gargoyle saved my life when I was five." She spoke firmly, trying to get them to listen. "I would have died left out in the forest, we were in the middle of it all. I know father asked how I got away, but I wasn't so stupid as to tell him. He would have punished me, as if a five year old could hunt a full grown gargoyle." Jon's eyes were getting bigger. "She took me to safety and told me what to do so that I'd be okay."

"Was it the gargoyle that killed Uncle Thomas?" Jason spoke and he was clearly unimpressed.

"Was Uncle Thomas the one to attack her and leave her little choice?" Corrine snapped back. "He was barely armed and the only adult in the area. Why the hell would he risk that? He was insane and he almost got me killed." Corrine glared at Jason. "She knew I was a Canmore, and she still saved me. Would Uncle Thomas have spared a young gargoyle if there had been one after the battle, if he'd won and found a tiny little helpless one?" Corrine chuckled humorlessly. "And I didn't know until later that she fully expected me to try and kill her when I grew up. She saved me in spite of that."

"I'd been wondering about this." Jon spoke softly, still obviously thinking. "I didn't think they could all be evil."

"No, they aren't. That's why I had to find you before you killed one." Corrine looked at Jon, hoping he'd listen.

Jason almost growled. "They are, they are an abomination."

"No, we're the abomination." Corrine turned to glare at her older brother. "We kill without questioning it, and have for a thousand years. I'm surprised Canmores didn't join Hitler, because we're just as bad. Whatever gave us the right to start this holocaust? There is no excuse for,"

Jason's voice rose as he interrupted her. "They've killed our kin for hundreds of years!"

"They've defended themselves for hundreds of years. If I walk down the street and someone tries to shoot me, I'll defend myself, so would you." Corrine's voice rose just as loud. "If it were me, after going through this with our family for so many years, I would have just hunted the rest down and finished it. That's what I would have done, but she waits for us to hunt her. She gives us the chance to walk away. Walk away!"

"The Demon is the most evil of them all." Jason glared hostilely at her and Corrine turned to see Robyn watching her carefully, but saying nothing.

"She did kill father, and there was no mercy there." Robyn finally spoke and Corrine watched Jon slowly nod in agreement. Corrine stared down at the kitchen table in silence. "You haven't been around and then you come here to tell us to stop. You weren't there when she killed father, you didn't hear her laugh."

"But maybe the other gargoyles we found aren't evil, maybe we don't have to hunt them." Jon sounded hopeful. "But the Demon, she is evil."

"No, she's not." Corrine whispered, her voice defeated and pained. She looked up and stared at Jon, the one she had the most hope for. "Do you remember why I wasn't there that night?"

"Not really." Jon spoke and Corrine turned to Jason. Jon had been rather young at the time.

"Father said you were sick." Jason spoke.

"And did you wonder why I had so many bruises and a broken nose at his funeral?" Corrine asked him, stared at him. "Father sent you three out to have a nice dinner so he could have me alone." Her voice cracked. "He'd determined I was never going to be a hunter, which was what I wanted, but I had no idea what he'd expect of me if I couldn't fight." Her eyes traveled to Robyn. "He raped me, he beat me while he raped me."

"Father wouldn't do that!" Jason objected loudly. Robyn looked stunned.

"He did." Corrine swallowed hard. "And when Demona visited me she helped clean me up and took care of the wounds she could. She promised me he'd never touch me like that again and then she left." Corrine could see disbelief in their faces. "She killed father to protect me. I'd been seeing her regularly for years, and she did that FOR me." Corrine felt a moment of apprehension thinking of the people listening in on this conversation, but she couldn't let herself think of that now.

"You're insane." Jason muttered, sounding stunned. Corrine turned pleading eyes to Jon.

"Father beat us, he was cruel, and you don't think he'd rape? For Christ sake HE had two women and wouldn't let my mother escape, why do you think I'd be spared?" Her voice rose. "You had the mother he married, maybe you got to see something in him that wasn't a monster, but I never saw that."

"He never did that, your mother seduced him and he was stuck taking care of her because Canmores don't abandon their kids." Jason argued, but Corrine turned to Robyn.

"Did he ever touch you Robyn?" Corrine asked softly, she'd always wondered.

Robyn looked up, glaring at Corrine. "Never, father never would have done that." Corrine's heart started to sink. She was glad her father hadn't hurt Robyn like that, but if Robyn had been able to back her up their brothers would have had to believe.

"Good. I'm glad you were spared that." Corrine felt her tears trail down her cheeks as she looked away, her mind replaying the memory of that night. "Father decided he wanted more children, and he was going to make me deliver them." She remembered his comment before he broke her nose. "But I fixed that, I made sure I was sterilized. I'd never give him more children to screw up with our legacy, never."

"Stop your fucking lies!" Jason yelled at her. "You don't want us the hunt and you'll say ANYTHING to try and stop us. Well, no, they are all monsters, you can tell just by looking at them, and she's the biggest monster of all. We'll kill them and then we'll get you whatever psychiatric help you need Corrine." His voice was softer toward the end and Corrine looked into his face to see he really did think she was sick.

Her eyes traveled to Jon, who was silent and staring at the table in front of her. "They don't deserve to die. And she was just saving me. Father was the monster, not her." She looked at her other two siblings and they clearly didn't want to hear more. "If you hunt her, if you hurt her, or the others, you have no sister and I'll make sure that is drilled into your heads." She made her position clear. "She saved me, she saved me so many times, I won't let you hurt her." Her voice was harder.

"Get out." Jason spoke coldly and Corrine stood up.

"I love you all." She told them, her voice soft. "But don't think that will make me hesitate, because it won't." She slammed the door on her way out, her family still sitting around the table.


	14. Somebody's Watching Me

Somebody's Watching Me

(inspired by the song by Rockwell)

By Princess Alexandria

Corrine marched up to the doors and shoved them both hard as she stepped out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Her eyes were cold and some people moved out of her way as she started to walk away.

Elisa seemed to come out of nowhere and Corrine just moved a little to the right to avoid being stopped by her. "I'm taking the night off." She spoke firmly and walked around the detective. She could see the earpiece that told her Elisa had heard everything. She really didn't want to talk to her then.

"Corrine," Elisa called after her and Corrine ignored her as she jogged down the stairs toward the subway, where gargoyles couldn't follow either. They were out there somewhere. They'd all heard and Corrine felt like she'd like to rip something apart with her bare hands, so listening to them talk about 'strategies' and 'plans' weren't going to cut it tonight.

She should probably be listening in to the Canmore conversation that happened after she left, but she didn't want to hear them discuss how Corrine needed to be put in a mad house for saying the truth. Someone would probably be listening in just in case her family went on the offensive, but somehow she didn't think they would tonight.

Corrine jumped on the first subway that came her way, knowing there was a chance the detective would follow. After a few stops she transferred, but she still wasn't thinking about where she was going, she was just looking to be alone.

She would have rather been able to go to Katara or Una. She could imagine the hug and the tender words they'd give her and Corrine gritted her teeth hard, to push back the urge to cry. She practically fled the subway and stood watching it leave, not even knowing what exit she'd taken.

With a deep breath she glanced at the sign saying where she was and then started up the stairs. It was the city, so even at night there was plenty of light to see the street. Corrine shoved her hands into her pockets and walked. It was several blocks before she found something somewhat familiar and Corrine moved to walk into the bar.

By chance she'd found the gay part of town and Corrine walked up to the bar and set down a five dollar bill. "Beer" was all she said and once she had one she turned to look at the rest of the bar as she drank deeply from her bottle. She rarely drank, but tonight was worth an exception.

One bottle turned into two, and then three. Corrine leaned loosely against the bar and looked over the people there. "Send that one a bottle." She said to the waitress next to her, filling an order, while she handed over the money and pointed out her target for the night. She needed to forget about the mess her life was for a moment, and that woman looked like she could help Corrine do that. Corrine watched the brunette look up at the waitress surprised, as the waitress delivered the bottle, and the few words exchanged, before she turned to look at Corrine.

Corrine grinned wickedly and saluted the pretty woman with her own bottle, before taking another deep drink. "I need another." She told the bartender as she finished the latest.

"You didn't drive here did you?" He asked and Corrine turned to glare at him. "You're putting them away awfully fast sweetie, they should hit you soon."

"That's what I'm counting on." Corrine gave him a wicked smile, "I don't expect I'll be going home tonight," and took the bottle he held out, before moving to stalk her latest prey.

Forty minutes later Corrine was groaning into the brunette's mouth, pushing her up against the side of the building, as their progress to what's her name's apartment was slowed by a call of hormones. She pulled back and stared into the woman's brown eyes. "Just so there is no confusion, this is just one night and you'll enjoy it, but I don't want to hear from you again afterwards." Normally she said this a little nicer, but little miss Brunette didn't seem bothered, which was a good sign.

"Nice." Another voice spoke and it was from behind her. Corrine could hear the scorn in the voice and she turned to see the detective standing there in the light of the streetlamp. "And that actually works for you, amazing."

Corrine felt irritation push back on her arousal and she glared at the woman. "Piss off Detective, I'm busy."

Elisa stepped forward and stared at little miss Brunette. "You should leave, taking home drunk women isn't really illegal, but it is rather immoral. I might forget the difference if you stand around too long."

"Sorry." Corrine's planned conquest shrugged. "Not willing to fight your ex for it." And Corrine watched the brunette go back inside the bar.

"Fuck." Corrine turned to glare at Elisa. "You owe me at least three orgasms. I was going to get at least that much out of her. Want to give them to me in the alley or your place." Her voice was angry, but she started to grin wickedly. "A little alley loving Detective?" Her voice was more suggestive.

"Sure," Elisa sounded irritated and she looked up at the rooftops. "The alley sounds lovely." Corrine found herself being dragged into the darkened alley by her arm, Elisa marching before her. Corrine tugged her arm free and glared at the woman.

"I wanted a night off. I don't really appreciate you following me." Corrine complained.

"You would have hated yourself in the morning, you'll thank me later." Elisa kept walking and Corrine saw a car sitting in the alley. "Get in." Elisa ordered her around and Corrine stopped walking.

"No, not unless you're getting in the back seat with me." She grinned wickedly at the detective and took one step closer. "I had plans for tonight Elisa."

"Look, I know tonight was hard on you. None of us knew how hard it would be." Elisa spoke softly. "I understand your wanting a break, but we don't have time. I know you didn't lie, I can tell that much, but the clan is starting to think this is a big plot Demona hatched."

"She said they might." Corrine spoke while looking away, her voice conveying her worry. "Divided they fall." Corrine muttered.

"I don't really like her, and I don't know much about you, but I'm pretty sure that if she left you would too, and then it's the clan on their own against an enemy they just don't understand." Elisa opened the passenger side of the car and held it opened.

"I'm supposed to protect Angela." Corrine spoke quietly. A split would make that nearly impossible. Corrine took a deep breath and moved for the opened door. "I really didn't want to relive this tonight." She spoke, her voice rough. Elisa rested her hand on Corrine's shoulder a moment, apparently to reassure her, before closing the car door with Corrine inside.

They were pulling onto the road when Elisa spoke, "Protect Angela?"

"Demona wants her safe when Goliath screws up. I'm pretty sure he will too. This whole plan of his means I can't rely on the element of surprise with my family anymore." Corrine took a deep breath and stared out the side window. "I'd rather protect her, but I understand. Angela won't be hurt in all of this."

"Goliath won't endanger Angela." Elisa started to speak and Corrine turned to stare at her, her disbelief apparent.

"He's already endangered my entire clan. His advice led them to do stupid things, even though they knew better." Corrine shook her head slowly side to side. "I know he didn't know the dangers, but that doesn't mean that they are real dangers." Corrine returned her gaze to the side window. "Even now, telling him about what hunters are, he chose to give away our element of surprise, and ignore that I know my family better than he does." Elisa had no response to that. Corrine stayed quiet until she saw they were on the street Xanatos had his building on. "How did you find me?" She turned to see a slightly guilty look on the detective's face. That was enough to know. "You planted a bug on me didn't you?"

"It was a precaution." Elisa admitted and Corrine sighed and looked back out the window. She didn't like the invasion of her privacy even as she fled from her family, but she understood that no one really trusted her. Her legacy at work, and she was used to it. She hated it, but she did want this clan to learn to be more careful. Hopefully they'd learn to be that way with her family as well, and stop the blind trusting the best in people without anyone dying.

Once they'd parked, Elisa lead the way into the building and Corrine focused on appearing a bit more sober than she was. She could walk just fine, but she knew her body was moving more loosely than normal. She also knew coffee didn't really help, so she just stood in the elevator next to Elisa and reminded herself to think before she said anything at all, to take a moment to think before responding to anything, from anyone. Perhaps drinking tonight hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had, Corrine thought as the elevator door opened.

The clan was assembled, as if they knew she was coming up. Corrine felt a little threatened when a few eyes moved to stare at her.

Demona moved into the room, looking at Corrine for a long silent moment. "Jon is questioning the Canmore legacy now, whose to know if it will last with Jason and Robyn's firm denial, but he did stand up for you." Demona subtly nodded and Corrine felt like she could finally breathe. "The others are not as understanding, or believing."

"So you listened after I left?" Corrine took a few steps closer to Demona, trying to ignore the distrustful glare Brooklyn was giving her.

"Jason and Robyn were not very happy about the battle line you drew." Demona answered and Corrine could feel people watching them both, analyzing every move.

"I'm on the right side." Corrine answered and looked away, at the floor so she didn't need to see the audience.

"Did you hope your little lie would make them back off?" A cold male voice spoke and Corrine flinched. "There are a lot of poor women who really have that happen and you…"

"Brooklyn, shut up." Another voice spoke and Corrine saw he was shocked as he looked over at Elisa. "Why don't you go get Goliath?" She ordered him away and Corrine was grateful, but her eyes returned to Demona. Did Demona want them to claim it was a trick? Corrine asked with her eyes if Brooklyn's assumption would be better or not. How bad would it be if the clan knew Corrine and Demona had known each other for years?

Demona's eyes didn't answer her, so Corrine just sighed and moved to lean against the arm of a chair. Bronx was laying in it and she didn't feel like disturbing such a large creature to take the seat from him. Her hand moved down to distractedly start to pet him in his sleep.

………………………………

Angela walked past the seated Corrine and caressed her shoulders as she did it. Corrine turned to see Angela sit on her other side and give her a small smile, which was different than the suspicious looks she was getting from some of the males. They were in the meeting room again, this time without Xanatos, and Corrine had chosen to sit first to see where Demona wanted to sit. Angela took the seat Corrine had half expected Demona to take. Corrine thought about the trailing touch and decided that Angela wasn't flirting, which would have been nice since her plans for the night had been ruined, but the female was trying to reassure her.

Demona glanced at Angela, and then took the seat on the other side of her. Corrine was a little disappointed and glanced over at Elisa on her other side. The detective just nodded to her and then focused on Goliath, at the head of the table.

It almost felt like it was females against males, but Corrine could see Hudson nod at her, so at least one male was crossing the divide. Sadly, as the conversation started she found out he was a rather quiet man. Accusations about Demona and about Corrine filled the air, and Elisa's voice was starting to rise as well, but in her defense. Corrine's jaw was clenched as she heard she shouldn't lie about rape, and that clearly she was a liar because Demona hated humans and wouldn't help any. Then they talked about Demona working with her to trick the clan and that made no sense since they'd just said Demona hated humans. It was ridiculous and circular and Corrine just became more and more angry as even Demona spat out answers to invasive questions, making it clear, if they just listened, that Demona was indeed the gargoyle that saved Corrine when she was five. Corrine was refusing to say much of anything, because without Demona close enough to her she didn't know what she shouldn't say, what would just make this worse.

This was the start of a long drawn out argument, all because they didn't think Demona would do anything as nice as protect a child. They thought Corrine was acting, that this was a trap designed by Demona. It was rather sick they thought so little of both of them, and Corrine knew there had to be a story to go with that distrust, but she was in a bad enough mood. Corrine reached into her pocket and watched the males tense before she pulled out her cell phone. The string of digits she pushed into the device were long and the beeps from each number had everyone's attention. Corrine glanced at the time on the clock and knew she had a shot of getting through.

"Ello" A familiar voice spoke after a few rings and Corrine smiled just a little even as Brooklyn's eyes started to glow.

"Hey Scottie, I need to talk to Una pronto." Corrine spoke and watched as Angela sat up straighter, as well as the slight grin she gave Corrine. She turned to see Goliath staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"She's studying." Scottie sounded like that was the end of that question.

"I'm in trouble with the local clan." Corrine finally explained. "I'd like my clan leader to speak for me."

"Oh, OH," Scottie sounded tense. "Leo, get Una!" Scottie yelled to someone and Corrine grimaced as Scottie didn't pull the phone far enough away for that volume and Corrine could tell everyone heard that. Scottie's voice didn't lower and Corrine had to hold the phone away from her ear. "You are under London clan protection and I'm sure she'll declare war if they hurt you!" The youngster was clearly threatening anyone that could hear this who wasn't Corrine.

"It's not that bad." Corrine smiled softly at Scottie's response.

"That sounds like a young female." Lexington muttered and Corrine smirked. "Goliath didn't say anything about that."

There was a thump noise and Corrine thought she heard Una swear, but she couldn't be sure.

"Corrine?" Una's voice was a tad rushed and Corrine felt a warm, cared for feeling as she heard the concern.

"Can you talk with Goliath and tell him I'm not here on some evil plot, I just don't have the energy to argue all night tonight." Corrine heard a touch of a whine in her voice and sighed heavily. No more drinking before arguing with gargoyles, she promised herself.

"Are you okay?" Una asked softly.

"I've been better. They don't listen to me when I make suggestions and now they think, I don't know what they're thinking really, but my family is really close to this and we don't have time. It isn't like when I joined the clan, the Hunters are HERE." Corrine glared at the gargoyles across the table from her, who were looking a little dumbfounded really.

Una went quiet a moment and when she spoke again her voice was more commanding. "I'll speak with him."

Corrine pulled her phone from her ear and turned to face Goliath. "My clan leader wishes to talk with you." She grinned wickedly at him and handed over her phone.

He took the phone and stared at it for a moment. It was rather small and he was rather large, but he finally stood up and held it to his ear. "Hello." Corrine watched him make a motion with his hand that seemed to mean stay here, as he stepped out of the room. "Una." He recognized Una's voice and Corrine let out a breath and turned to Angela.

"I hope he'll listen to her." Corrine looked past Angela to see Demona's slightly amused expression. She addressed Angela though, "I do have over a hundred gargoyles that will vouch for me, not just Demona."

"A hundred?" Someone sounded stunned, but the voice was higher than normal so Corrine had to turn to see who'd said that. Brooklyn looked stunned. Corrine gave him a satisfied smile.

"Yes, and they trust me. They also trust my opinion of people, if you know what I mean?" Her eyes were hard as she took in his nervousness.

"I would love the story as to how you joined them one day." Demona spoke as if Corrine wasn't trying to glare Brooklyn out of existence, so Corrine turned to her.

"She could kick me out of the shop, but not the city." Corrine grinned at Demona. "I know she hated me to start with, I managed to badger her into accepting me."

"That doesn't really sound like you." Demona frowned a little and Corrine sighed. Her mood lessened again as Demona stood up and started to slowly pace as they waited for the phone call to end. Una must have quite a few words for Goliath, because it was taking a while.

Corrine glanced around the table. She could hear the murmur of Goliath's words, but couldn't hear well enough to hear what was being said. Corrine went silent and poured herself a glass of water. One brief glance at Angela, and Corrine poured her a glass as well. "I appreciate you standing by me." She muttered to the lavender female. She glanced briefly at Elisa, but the detective was staring out the door toward Goliath.

Angela looked like she was going to say something, but Corrine noticed Demona stop pacing and stare at the doorway. Goliath was staring at the phone as he stepped back into the room, and he looked a bit stunned. "Ambassador Corrine." He looked stunned still as he looked up at Corrine. "Una claimed the rite of Ambassador for you. You represent the entire London clan here."

"Only a second can do that." Brooklyn spoke in shock and Corrine's eyes widened as well. Katara was the second.

"They made a human their second?" Demona sounded stunned and Corrine felt the blue female staring at her. Corrine was worried about Katara, but watched as Goliath held the phone out to her.

Corrine saw it still was connected so she raised it to her ear. "Don't worry, she decided to take a month off so you are filling in." Una spoke, her voice amused. "Let's see them ignore you now. I told Goliath that you will help with this crisis and also evaluate their clan for potential mate exchanges. He seemed rather interested in that." Corrine's eyes took on a wicked expression as she looked at the clan staring at her and she grinned.

"I'm not too hopeful, the breed of male they have is rather too foolhardy, but their female is worthy of any of our clan." She grinned mischievously and watched as Brooklyn turned to stare at Goliath in alarm. Her grin faded. "If they listen to me enough to survive this I'll re-evaluate. Thank you Leader."

Una chuckled. "You are Corrine of the London Clan. Don't ever forget that. You should have called sooner."

"Yes," Corrine spoke softly.

"The sun is about to rise here. Contact me tomorrow, and we'll discuss what else we can do to help you Sister." Una's affection was so welcome, but the sun was close, because she hung up quickly. Corrine turned off her cell phone and glanced around the room.

"I've been promoted. Thank you." She felt a little odd, but she couldn't argue with Una about this, not now. Her disbelief was somewhere near Demona's she guessed as she noticed the gargoyles expression. Corrine shook herself out of her shock and stared around the table. "So now that over a hundred gargoyles and my clan leader have vouched for me, can we get back to work on the real threat?" And that was the shock of it. They had to have planned that, because just like an apprentice, a change of second required a clan wide vote.

………………………….

Once everyone was seated again the table was overcome by a tense silence. Corrine watched as Elisa gave Goliath a questioning look, and then she looked at the three young males who actually looked a little scared of her now. Corrine leaned back and looked behind Angela's back to see a rather thoughtful Demona. Well, it looked like the floor was Corrine's if the other leaders around here weren't taking it.

"I guess since we started that plan we'll have to finish it?" Corrine didn't like this, and had little hope, but there was some. "Watch and if they try to kill someone, well," Corrine stared Goliath in the eye. "They've been warned. That will cost us enough, but hopefully that will be enough to keep you from letting them kill your clan." His eyes burned at her words. "They are much better armed than you all are. Does anyone other than Demona know how to use a weapon?"

"Aye lass." Hudson spoke and partially pulled his sword out to show her. Corrine glanced at it and sighed. "That's nice, but against guns it isn't really going to help." She glanced around the room. "I can arm you all, and maybe I could arrange to get some body armor."

"Body armor makes it hard to glide." Demona spoke up, clearly knowing what she was talking about.

"Guns just hurt people." Broadway protested and Corrine looked at the naïve male.

"That's the point." She spoke flatly and looked around the table. She sighed and looked down at the table. This clan wasn't ready yet to fight. They didn't understand. "Elisa, are you okay watching Jason?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure he isn't the one watching me." Elisa spoke and Corrine grimaced as she caught the implication in that. Elisa thought Jason knew that Elisa had contact with Gargoyles. That would be tricky to work with.

"Great, just great." Corrine muttered.

"Perhaps you should talk to Jon again, by himself." Elisa spoke again, but Corrine wasn't sure she wanted to do that. Still, the alternative was much worse. She just nodded slowly.

"And Robyn?" Corrine asked the room in general. "What is she after? If they see Elisa as the connection to find the clan, that means most likely none of their covers are just convenient. There is a reason." Her mind traveled to Jon's cover and she felt a sick feeling in her chest as she considered that he was playing a reporter, and the damage he could do would be irreparable. "Why is she at Nightstone?"

There was nervous shuffling and Corrine caught that easily. Her eyes started to stare at the young males, reading some guilt and nervousness there.

"That is unimportant." Demona's voice snapped out suddenly and Corrine turned to stare at her.

Corrine's words were slow and soft. "It is important isn't it?" she asked, watching Demona for some sign. Demona's body tensed and Corrine sighed softly while shaking her head slowly twice. "Look, I know you never fully trusted. I know I'm a Canmore, but I'm trying so hard here. I can't leave a flank open like this, not…" Corrine gritted her teeth and stared at Demona helplessly. Corrine felt an ache in her heart as she looked around the table and saw the awkward looks. "Maybe I should leave, so you can really plan." Her voice was as controlled as she could make it. "I'm not blind, Nightstone IS important, and Robyn has her hands on it."

"I have it covered." Demona spoke firmly and Corrine's eyes widened as a foreign thought hit her.

"You have a human." Corrine's voice was stunned sounding as she turned to stare at Demona in disbelief. Demona's jaw muscles seemed to tense and Corrine knew it was true, unimaginable, but true. "And they know."

"I don't believe they would know." Demona admitted it and Corrine rubbed her eyes and then ran her hands roughly through her hair as she tried to think.

"Why else would Robyn be there?" Corrine's voice was harsher. "I saw the building and it has your marks all over it, that would make them investigate, but why would Robyn stay there?" Corrine stared at Demona, trying to see any other telling ticks to her next question. "You said you don't sleep there, is that true?"

Demona spoke slowly, clearly irritated with the question. "I do not sleep at Nightstone." It was clear from the tone Demona was losing patience and didn't like talking about this. Corrine clenched her jaw and resisted the urge to toss question after question at Demona. That never worked when the gargoyle was already irritated, she remembered that much.

"I'm not comfortable with this." Corrine spoke, noting how everyone was just watching the two of them silently. She could tell everyone knew the truth, everyone, but her.

"Well, you'll just have to learn to deal with it." Demona spoke firmly. "Nightstone is mine, and you focus on Jon."

"So we watch and wait." Corrine sighed heavily.

Five minutes later they were leaving, plans hatched, even as weak as they were. Corrine stopped near the door and stared at Demona, who was clearly busy or avoiding her. Corrine stared until the movement next to her startled her and her body tensed up as her head turned to see Angela standing there, watching her just as carefully as Corrine had been watching Demona.

"Are you going to go back to that bar and…" Angela spoke quietly and her blush finished her sentence for her since she didn't finish saying it.

Corrine gave the female a forced smile. "Why, you think hottie brunette is still there? I know she's already found someone else to play with, women like that don't wait until this late to find a playmate." Corrine started to remember Elisa looking up at rooftops when she picked Corrine up, and with the way Angela was talking with her, she suspected she knew who the hidden partner was for the detective. "Besides, Elisa already owes me a good night. I'll have her drive me to her place." Corrine spoke with a wicked tone, making Angela blush.

"Father wouldn't like that." Angela finally commented, pulling Corrine's attention back to her just as Corrine was starting to watch Demona move down the hall to leave. "I believe he likes her."

"What?" Corrine's eyebrows drew together as the words replayed in her mind. "But she's a human."

"I don't think they believe that matters," Angela looked thoughtful and troubled after a moment, "Or maybe they do, and that's why they haven't said anything yet."

Corrine wasn't interested in the sordid details, so she started to move for the door, but Angela walked with her. "I just met my mother a few months ago. I didn't know her before; I didn't know any of the clan either." Corrine noticed they were the last to leave the meeting room, so she waited for Angela to step out before closing the door. "What was she like with you?"

Corrine paused before starting to walk again, toward the elevator. She didn't want to talk about this now. "I hadn't seen her since I was seventeen before I came here." Corrine told Angela, and then continued to walk in silence.

"But you knew her for years right? You said you met her when you were five." Angela pressed on and Corrine stopped walking right in front of the elevator doors, without hitting the button.

Corrine gritted her teeth for a moment, before pushing the button. She stared at the now lit up button as she started to wait and spoke quietly without looking at Angela. "If I was hurting, she was the most gentle person in the world, the most patient. If was wasn't hurting, she wasn't." There was a ding, and the elevator doors started to open. "Be careful Angela. I don't want to see her hurting, and if my family gets you, well, I don't want to see that."

Corrine turned to face the doors, but they were slow to close. Angela stared at her. "You care about her a lot." The words hurt to hear and Corrine did her best not to respond as the doors closed.

Once she was alone Corrine spoke quietly. "I've always cared about her."

…………………….


	15. No Good Deed

No Good Deed

(Inspired by the Musical Wicked)

By Princess Alexandria

Corrine woke up with a bit of a headache, but she knew she was getting off lucky. She stumbled to the bathroom for the aspirin and a glass of water to help heal her hangover.

Fifteen minutes later she was seated at the kitchen table, her head resting in her hands, as she leaned her elbows on it. She took deep breaths, cleansing breaths, she told herself, as she rehashed the night before. "Elisa was wrong, I would have preferred to wake up in Brunette's bed." Corrine muttered, as she shifted to stare at the file she had opened in front of her. It detailed Jon's cover, all she could find about it.

Once she was feeling a little better she started to cook breakfast. Corrine slipped out of the apartment for a second to grab the newspaper while it sizzled and laid it on the kitchen table, across from the open file. She flipped on the radio as she passed it, tired of the silence in the apartment. Music filled the room as she finished cooking.

Corrine ate distractedly while using her other hand to turn pages in the newspaper. She read the articles that caught her attention and ignored the rest.

The business section was about to be bypassed, when she saw the word Nightstone in a headline. Corrine paused as she stared at it, and then her eyes slowly started to take in the article. Part of her felt guilty, knowing Demona didn't want her to even think of this place, but she did need to know what Robyn was up to.

Nightstone was a new company. Corrine started to pull the paper closer to her to turn to the next page when the phone rang. Corrine grimaced and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Corrine asked with that one word why she was being called.

"Jason called in sick to work today." Elisa's voice was fast. Corrine had just given the woman her phone number for emergencies the night before.

"Not a good sign." Corrine moved to check her on the bugs in her family's apartment, before remembering it was still with the clan, she'd forgotten it the night before. Corrine sighed heavily at the delay now. "They're up to something." Corrine tossed her half eaten breakfast into the sink and started for the bedroom to find her shoes.

"I can't get away." Elisa spoke. "I've been put on desk duty and if I leave I won't hear the end of it."

"I'll find out what's going on." Corrine answered as she bent down to grab her shoes. "Have you called Demona's human to see if Robyn is there?"

That got an awkward silence for a moment and Corrine frowned. They knew she knew this much, why cover up now? "I can't really call her." Elisa finally answered.

"Tonight we are fixing that." Corrine's voice was stony at yet more evidence that even working together, Demona was trying to work alone. Corrine couldn't let Demona risk herself like this, she just couldn't. If that mean she'd make Demona mad, well, it was time to just accept the fact that Demona would be mad. All of them, including this mystery woman, needed to be on the same page. Corrine shook her head lightly. "I need to go, I'll call you." Corrine had Elisa's number as well now. That made sense, being allies, and Corrine would make sure Demona understood that.

Corrine had never stood up to Demona like that before, and she wasn't looking forward to doing it now, but normally Demona wasn't so very wrong.

In less time than it ever took before, Corrine was out the door and on the city streets in her car. Normally she preferred not to use it in New York, because traffic was horrible, but she had no idea where she'd be going after she figured out what her family was up to. While New York had a good subway system, it didn't go everywhere.

Corrine marched into Xanatos' building, her stride long and fast, toward the elevators.

"Miss!" The security guard yelled after her and Corrine took a few more steps before he yelled again. "Miss, stop!" That's when she turned and realized he really was talking to her. He moved up to her quickly. "You can't just go up, you need to be on the approved list."

"I am." She told him firmly and he didn't look pleased.

"Only for night." He told her and Corrine's fists clenched. Xanatos really was being careful, which was good, but dammit she didn't have time for this.

"Call him." Corrine glared at the guard and he didn't back down. She had to follow him to the desk for him to call.

It felt like she'd been waiting forever, but it was probably only five minutes when the blonde of a man, and the uptight walk, told her she was on the way up. Owen nodded to her and waved toward the elevator.

"Jason called in sick." Corrine told him as she stepped into the elevator and he followed. "I left my equipment here last night and we need to find out what they are up to." He pushed the button for the top floor. "I think they plan to move on something today."

"I found nothing said in their apartment to hint to this. He left for work as normal." Owen told her and Corrine turned to stare at him, realizing that Owen had been using her equipment. "So did the others."

"It was too much to hope they'd spilled the whole plan right over one of my bugs wasn't it?" Corrine grimaced. Her sense of urgency started to calm as she accepted she'd be in for a lot of investigation to get anywhere. "I want to listen to the recording anyhow, maybe I'll catch something you didn't."

"You do know them, so maybe you will." Owen looked up at the floor readout.

Corrine felt like commenting on her being assigned to him, rather than being allowed to wander on her own, but she held back.

Corrine set up the equipment in the meeting room and started the tapes from this morning first, hoping the clue would be there and not the night before, because she knew that Corrine's visit would be the center of most talk the night before.

Corrine listened to their morning and it gave her nothing but hints that they were planning something, and a suspicion they knew their apartment was being monitored. Corrine put in the tape from the night before, and her hands shook with anger as she listened to the accusations and her family planning her being committed. Jon argued against it, but Jason was convinced Corrine was mentally unstable. Corrine's jaw was starting to ache because of how hard she was clenching it. The tape had her family starting to consider getting ready for bed when she was interrupted. A redhead walked into the room as if she owned it and smiled at Corrine. "Hello, I'm Fox."

"Corrine." Corrine replied while removing the headphones she'd decided to use for this. The redhead was David Xanatos' wife, and Corrine knew that, but that didn't stop her assessing look. Fox just smirked at her when Corrine got to her eyes.

"I wish I was just visiting, but you need to see the news." Fox moved to the table and hit some button underneath it. The large screen on the wall came to life and Corrine set the headphones down as she watched the police tape and police car filled scene.

"We're here outside of Nightstone Unlimited, where the CEO, Dominique Destine was kidnapped from. Police are currently questioning the employees, but it appears that her assistant, Robyn Corry," Corrine's fists clenched, "may have something to do with it. They are looking for her now." The screen changed to show a picture of Robyn on the screen. "If you have seen this woman, the police would like a call."

"Oh my god, what has she done?" Corrine swallowed hard and watched as the screen changed, to show the reporters in the newsroom. They went on to talk about some senator scandal, but Corrine turned to stare at Fox. She'd never met that woman before, but she was the one there now. "Robyn kidnapped this Ms. Destine? Why?"

"Ms. Dominique Destine has a lot of secrets, but now is not the time to keep them." Fox pulled something out from behind her, which was apparently a magazine she'd tucked into the back of her pants. The magazine slid over the table and stopped somewhat sideways in front of Corrine. Corrine turned it so she could look at the cover. It had the words Nightstone across the top, and the redheaded CEO of the company stared up at her.

"Dominique?" Corrine's voice was puzzled as she started to recognize the woman. She looked up at Fox, who nodded back down at the picture. Corrine stared longer, her mind on the strangeness of this woman being here, when she'd last seen her in Paris. In Paris. Corrine's eyes widened. Corrine had been in Paris looking for Demona, and was here because she was looking for Demona. "But magic can't." She whispered out, thinking of Demona's comment that Nightstone was 'hers'.

"Some magic can." Fox answered and Corrine stared up at her, Corrine's skin growing paler by the second.

Corrine's phone started to ring and Corrine stared down at it. She slowly put it to her ear. "Hello."

"Corrine." Elisa sounded a bit frazzled.

"They have Demona." Corrine spoke slowly, and felt her heart clench in fear at that thought.

……………………………

Jon was missing as well, and Corrine cursed the time she'd spent trying to find him as she drove a bit recklessly to her apartment. Elisa was going to meet her at her apartment, and they'd go back to Xanatos'. With little to go on, they'd both decided Elisa would be more helpful where she was, helping the investigation into Dominique Destine's kidnapping, so the detective was finishing her shift.

Elisa hadn't been amused to find out Corrine's apartment wasn't where she thought it was, but both of them were too busy to talk about it.

Fox had told her that Demona was human during the day, but she'd revert to herself once sun set. Demona had no control over that, and there was some concern that Jon was going to record that. It would help in defending Robyn's actions, because people would see a gargoyle and assume the worst. Corrine felt like she was losing the race with the sun.

"Please be okay." She prayed to Demona as she slammed her car into park and practically leapt out of it. Images of torture, blood, and death filled her mind as she rushed to the elevator.

Once she was in her apartment Corrine quickly pulled out her spell book, searching for anything that could help. The normal way had failed, and it was time to use magic.

Corrine had not mastered all the spells in her book, in fact she hadn't deciphered them all either. She had an hour before Elisa arrived and Corrine flipped through pages as fast as she could, deciphering the names of spells to see if they could help at all. She didn't know what to use, but something had to be in there, something. Corrine felt dangerously close to panicking as she turned another page quickly and got to work again. Her breathing was coming a bit too fast and she blinked tears out of her eyes.

A spell to enchant wood to fly, a spell to share the senses of another creature, a spell to repell unwanted people from a home. Corrine frowned at the last spell, realizing it was the one Una had used on her in the beginning. Corrine had been going through this book in the order Una suggested, learning spells here and there, in the order of difficulty. Now she just went page by page to see what all there was to work with.

After another five minutes, Corrine couldn't keep the frustration and fear inside anymore, "AHHH," She yelled out and just picked the next spell she could see any half promise in. She lit her spell candles and spoke almost as soon as the last candle caught fire. "Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**". **She almost yelled it out as well, it looked like a protection spell, and Corrine focused all her thoughts on Demona. The flare of her candles told her that it had been cast right, it had done something. Her mind was filled with torture and she begged her magic to make it so her family didn't do that. The spell was still only half understood, but what Corrine could see, it appeared to be okay.

What the hell was she doing? Corrine thought as her panic started to recede after the spell casting. She blew out her candles. She was casting things she didn't understand in her desperation, and that could harm as well as help. Corrine worked harder to understand the spell she'd just sent at Demona in more depth. The words bone stood out and as she focused she saw it was a bone protection spell. Corrine growled in frustration, sure her family couldn't break Demona's bones now, but there was so much other damage that could be done. She started to try and read the other spells, seeing if there was something she could to make it so that the Canmores couldn't kill Demona, couldn't cut her or shoot her. Anything.

She heard the knock on her door and by the pain she felt sitting back from her book she knew she'd been hard at work for a while. Corrine glanced outside to see it was still daylight. She glanced at the clock and swore quietly. Elisa was late by almost an hour and Corrine hadn't noticed it.

She opened the door and just looked long enough to see it was Elisa. "I have to pack up." She told the detective and started to put the candles in a bag.

"What you doing?" Elisa asked as Corrine picked up her book.

Corrine looked up. "I'm a witch, and we aren't going to find my family the normal way." Corrine started to pack the book into her bag. Her hand moved to the box that still contained that brush and just two hairs from Demona, years old. "Owen said he'd get me a large detailed map, so my spell will do more than pick a neighborhood." She hoped he managed. It needed to be a paper map for this spell, so the projector on the table for a map wouldn't work. "I'm going to try and cast the locator spell."

"Try?" Elisa spoke as Corrine picked the bag up and slung it over her shoulder. "You sound a little doubtful."

"Last time I cast it, I found two places for her, both moving during the day." Corrine paused for a moment. Her words slower. "Maybe it could have been one, but not two."

"Okay." Elisa followed Corrine out to the hall. "Sorry I'm late, but with Ms. Destine missing, it was hard to leave on time."

"Learn anything good?" Corrine asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Robyn had a man helping her load something into a van. We knew she had an accomplice, but the precinct didn't." Elisa answered and Corrine nodded, but her stomach was starting to churn.

"If they hurt her." Corrine left her threat unspoken, just then realizing Elisa was a cop and telling her this would be a bad idea.

"A witch huh?" Elisa finally spoke and it felt like it was to distract Corrine from her dark thoughts.

Corrine nodded. "Just out of my apprenticeship. I'm still working with Una, but I can choose my own spells now." She wished she had Una and her library here with her now, but then she couldn't imagine Una in danger like this. It was at that moment that Corrine realized she felt more for Una than as her teacher, Una was practically her mother now. That thought startled Corrine a moment and she gripped the strap of her bag tighter. Her life revolved around gargoyles, all the most important people in it were gargoyles. It was more than she'd hoped for, and all she wanted. She wasn't about to lose it now.

Elisa's car was close. "Why didn't you do that spell earlier?"

"I need a paper map, and Owen said it would be ready after you were off work." Corrine took a deep breath. "It needs to be big, really big. This is too important to have them see us searching the area. We need to know where they are."

"Okay. This magic stuff makes me a little leery, but I think I could bet my entire paycheck that you're on the level." Elisa stepped out of the elevator as the door opened. "I still can't believe anyone is risking it all for Demona." Elisa's words were more a self muttering, and Corrine just sighed and followed the detective outside.

They talked about meaningless things on the way to Xanatos', more to keep Corrine sane than anything else. Corrine didn't miss that Elisa looked a bit concerned about her. That, more than anything told Corrine she was panicking too much. She did her best to calm down. What she couldn't control she'd just have to deal with later, but worrying would make her sloppy.

Owen had them go to a different room and Corrine was impressed when she stared at the floor. The entire large room had been turned into a map. The streets drawn out held enough detail to show the shape of each building. There was a table right inside the door, and the strip of four feet along that wall were all that didn't have map. Corrine looked at the table and saw stacks of papers, which looked like floor plans. Owen had really done an amazing job preparing for her spell. It was almost like he understood why this was important. "Thank you." Corrine spoke slowly and stared him in the eye. "So much."

"Do what you can Miss Canmore. I believe we can get floor plans for even more buildings once we determine where they are." He told her and Corrine nodded, not wasting any time pulling out her book and candles.

Corrine had set out her candles on the outsides of the huge map and looked over at Owen and Elisa. "Keep your eye on the hair when it starts to move, or we'll be wasting time looking for it." She told them, thinking three sets of eyes couldn't hurt. Corrine removed her coat and sat down on the floor, considering how much magic she'd have to put into such a large map for this to work. She sighed heavily, imagining the difficulty of the task.

"Why do you have one of Demona's hairs?" Elisa asked and Corrine blushed, interrupting her attempt to center herself and her magic.

"Don't talk when I start this. I'm not experienced enough to ignore distractions." Corrine replied, rather than answer the question. Elisa just nodded, accepting that.

Corrine held the red single hair out and hoped it would work better this time. She set it down and started to focus, before pulling the book to her and reading the incantation. The large piece of hair split again and Corrine grimaced as she watched three pieces start to spin and move apart. She stood up and quickly glanced at the others, before slowly stepping onto the map to follow one. She let out a disgusted breath, wondering if she'd get anything of use from this spell.

Elisa was slowly trailing another piece and Corrine saw the black of Owen's suit in the corner of her eye as she followed her piece to the side of central park and then watched it stop on the square representing Xanatos Enterprises. Corrine frowned as she studied it's slow spinning. Demona wasn't here.

Angela was though, Corrine's eyes widened at that realization. "Was Angela in Paris?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, at the end of January." Elisa answered and Corrine looked up to see her staring down at the other hair. "You think that's what happened? People related to Demona cause the hair to split?" Elisa stared down at the map.

"I would think so Detective." Owen answered, looking up from the hair he had near him. "This looks to be the Labryinth, perhaps this represents Delilah."

"Delilah?" Corrine asked a little sharply. She hadn't heard about another daughter.

"A clone of Demona." Elisa spoke quickly, studying the hair she had. "So this ones Demona." Elisa spoke and that was all it took to bring Corrine back to the job at hand, even though she really wanted to know more about this clone. She started to move toward Elisa and Owen moved with her. He glanced at the building and nodded.

"I'll get the floor plans." He said as Corrine squatted down to stare at the hair that spun more quickly than the one Corrine had followed. Corrine still had her book in her hands and she glanced at it, before reaching a hand up and pulling a hair from her head. The spell was spoken again and Corrine watched her hair break into four pieces, one moving off the way Corrine had come from and the other three converging on the Demona hair.

"I have it." Owen answered as Corrine just stared at the hairs, not liking how close one of them was to Demona's, or the way another moved rapidly back and forth as if showing someone pacing.

It took nearly an hour to be outside the building, floor plans in hand. Corrine had to hold them, and maintain her magic, so Elisa made sure the area was secure while Corrine waited. Corrine had her last Demona hair working its way through a cleverly rigged floor plan, which had each sheet attached to a bit of poster board and had bits of cardboard glued to the backs to keep air between each layer of the map. The hairs, because Corrine had added her own again, were able to flow from one level to another. Owen had designed and created this.

"I wish we could have waited for the guys." Elisa spoke, so Corrine knew they were alone in the alley. Corrine lowered the map and glanced at the living building next to them, before focusing on it again.

"It's almost sundown. We needed to stop Jon from recording her change too." Corrine replied distractedly. She found two of her hairs and Demona's on one floor, and worked quickly to find the other.

"Shit, someone is moving for this door." Corrine spoke quickly and quietly while grabbing the map with both hands and turning, her eyes catching Elisa's before glancing around for a spot to hide. The dumpster gave them dubious cover and Corrine had to choose being prepared to fight or the map. The map found itself in the dumpster quickly, and she hoped she wouldn't regret that choice.

"Sure, send me to the store; I'm only the wanted woman." Robyn's voice was quiet right before the sound of the door closing. Corrine shared a look with Elisa. Elisa was closer to the front of the dumpster and she carefully inched forward and looked around the corner of it. Corrine noted the hand that came back from Elisa's body to hold out a signal to stay still.

"She's in a car." Elisa spoke quietly right as a car door slammed. It had been in the alley, and had looked like it had been there a long time, but it started up. Corrine waited until Elisa stood up and took a step out into the alley again before moving, wondering if she should have tried to capture her sister when they had the chance, or if they really were better off right now not risking being discovered. Hopefully the store wasn't too close by.

"I'll cut the lights right before sunset." Elisa spoke slowly lifting the map layers out of the trash to find the layer that held the mechanical room. "No one wants to deal with this city if they think anyone could be a gargoyle." The magic in it had dissipated when Corrine stopped touching it.

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Corrine admitted as she moved to the five story building's side door. She would bet that there was a helicopter on the top of it as well, so Corrine really didn't want her family to know she was here until they couldn't run with Demona again. Corrine picked the old lock on the door, not surprised that Robyn had locked it after herself and opened it slowly.

"The map?" Elisa spoke and held it out to Corrine pulled her own gun from her jacket and looked at the detective.

"The spell is broken. From here, we do it the old fashioned way." Corrine turned back and walked into the building. "Thanks for backing me up." Corrine spoke, just as they separated and Corrine started up the stairs, listening intently for any door opening that would cause her untold amounts of grief.

The stairwell of the old building had some debris from the walls on a few steps, and lights that flickered so much Corrine was almost positive she'd end up feeling her way up the stairs even without Elisa turning the lights off. Elisa was heading down while Corrine was heading up. She knew that Jon, Jason and Demona had been upstairs the last time she'd checked the map, on the top floor.

……………………..

Corrine moved as quickly as she could, but she didn't fully trust the stairs she was standing on, so she didn't race up as fast as she'd like. The sound came just as darkness hit her and Corrine froze, not moving an inch as she tried to regain her bearings. She pulled her watch up and hit the button to illuminate it. Sunset was maybe two minutes away. The lights out had to be Elisa's doing. Corrine had really hoped to be further along by now, she thought with some irritation and started going up again, this time her hand touching the wall to feel the turns and hopefully the door.

The creak and then the sound of footsteps above her made Corrine's heart hammer and she moved faster until she felt the metal of a door, gripping the doorknob and opening it as quietly as possible. She saw the reflection of a light coming down the stairs and she dodge inside the door and closed it as quietly as she could, her breath coming a bit faster as she rested against the wall in the dark, unable to see anything, as she listened hard for footsteps that were likely on their way down to Elisa and the mechanical floor to fix the lights.

"God dammit, she's about to change." Jon's voice was angry and he sounded like he was moving fast, but Corrine waited longer, not wanting her footsteps to echo with him in the stairwell.

As she waited she felt a spasm start in her back. Corrine barely managed to not make a noise as the aching grew more painful and moved to her legs and her hands, making her hands shake. It was a bone deep ache, like she imagine arthritis would be. Corrine had no idea what happened, she hadn't hurt herself recently. When the pain receded as fast as it had arrived Corrine took a moment to take a few deep breaths, and decided she just didn't have time to worry about it now, she seemed okay, so she opened the door slowly and listened for Jon.

She slipped back out and spent more time focusing on silent footsteps than speed as she trailed her hand along the wall for another floor, which had to be the top one. The odds were better now, with just Jason there, but he was going to be arms, had a hostage, and Corrine took a moment to prepare mentally for this, before opening the door and slipping out into another hall. Some hints of grey light cutting small patches in the darkness from opened doors, letting Corrine know that while the sun had set, there was still some light left in the sky streaming in windows. She noticed the shifting of that light that told her someone was moving about and causing shadows. She started to move toward that doorway.

She had passed a door when she heard a scrapping sound behind her. Corrine's eyes widened and she felt her heart hammer in her chest as she turned to see if Jason was standing behind her. She didn't see anything, but the sound repeated and Corrine found her eyes focused on the doorway she'd passed. She carefully backtracked and looked in, to see red eyes staring at her in silence. She'd found Demona. Corrine struggled to see more and noticed the way Demona's arms were spread out, indicating the gargoyle was in chains attached to the wall.

Corrine glanced down the hall toward where she knew Jason was, checking nervously for him stepping out of that room, before she stepped into Demona.

"He has the keys." Demona whispered so quietly even without any other sounds it was hard to hear. Corrine nodded, knowing even though she couldn't see much in the dark, Demona would see her. "Careful." Demona spoke a little louder as Corrine moved to step further into the room. "There are wires all over the floor. They have television equipment in here."

"To film your change." Corrine spoke quietly and could feel the tension in the air coming from Demona. Maybe she just noticed the way the gargoyle tensed her body. Corrine moved carefully toward Demona, while reaching into a pocket for a lock pick. She wanted Demona free before Jason realized what was happening.

"You heard." Demona spoke quietly, her head now right next to Corrine's as Corrine started to reach up for the manacle she knew was there on Demona's arm.

Corrine blushed and hoped in the dark even Demona wouldn't be able to see it, as Corrine had to run her hand along Demona's arm to feel where the manacle was. "Yeah, I did." Corrine whispered as she found the feel of metal and shifted closer to it, as her fingers searched for the keyhole. Once she found that her other hand came up, to join the first, putting a lock pick into the hole. "Never did this blind before." She muttered, focusing on the sound and feel she got from moving the small pick in the hole.

Demona knew enough to not distract Corrine with speaking, but the slight shifting of the gargoyles body on her hand, the feel of her skin as Corrine slipped occasionally on her grip of the manacle, were all distracting enough. Corrine could smell the scent of the gargoyle, standing this close. Demona always smelled so good to Corrine, so different from the women Corrine spent time with. Corrine caught herself inhaling more and just gritted her teeth and forced herself to focus on the lock.

A soft click came with the feel of the manacle opening. Corrine carefully removed it and slowly lowered it so that the chains wouldn't jingle. In the dark it was a bit startling to have Demona rest her hand on Corrine's shoulder, and squeeze it gently in thanks. "Are your legs chained up too?" Corrine asked as she carefully moved to try and find the other manacle on Demona's other arm. The feel of Demona's firm, muscled, arm under her hands made Corrine wish this was a different situation altogether, but she found the manacle and brought her lock pick back up to work.

"Yes, they really were cautious." Demona answered and her breath brushed through Corrine's hair. The sound of an angry smash from the other room made Corrine tense up and refocus, working as fast as she could. Still, blind lock picking took time, too much, and the sudden sound and bright lights disoriented her as Corrine struggled to see. She heard the click of the second manacle opening and she lowered it carefully, but the light was just too much and she'd need to turn it down to work on Demona's legs and the chains she could now see were attached there. She turned just a little and saw that the wired and cameras Jon had brought in to film Demona's change came with industrial lights, which made her eyes ache even more. Demona must be in real pain, if Corrine couldn't stand this, Corrine thought and moved to the plug in to unplug them quickly. The overhead light would be enough.

After the room darkened a little, from her turning off those lights, Corrine turned to study Demona, who was rubbing her wrists with a grimace. Corrine heard the click and her entire body tensed again as she slowly turned to see Jason staring at her, his face growing red and a vein in his forehead seeming to throbe. "You would betray us like this, for that thing?!" He pointed to Demona, but Corrine felt her blood leave her face as she noticed he pointed with a gun, as if it were just his finger. Even when that gun fell to his side again, Corrine felt the danger in the situation keenly.

"I told you to leave her alone." Corrine stood taller, fully facing him and shifted toward Demona so that the monster lamp wasn't in between her and Jason. "I meant it Jason." Her hands were by her side, but her mind was on her gun, which was just inside her coat, while his was hanging from his hand near his thigh.

His face changed and a sense of conviction came just before he lifted his arm and the gun. Corrine shifted to the side and reached her hand into her jacket, grasping the handle of her gun even as he had his aimed. Corrine was pulling hers free of her coat as his gun went off. Corrine felt her heart in her throat as she saw Demona already in motion, throwing herself to the ground to avoid the bullet and Corrine took aim just as her brother was aiming at the ground and Demona.

The flash from her gun went off three times, but Corrine couldn't hear anything but the roar of her own blood as she pulled the trigger over and over. She watched Jason stare at her in shock, watched him drop his gun, and then watched him fall, but all she heard was a rush of blood in her ears like the ocean.

She took a shaky breath and it was like the world was suddenly in motion again. She could hear the thump of Jason hitting the floor, she could hear the clank of the chains on Demona's legs, and she heard the sudden breaking of glass behind her. Corrine spun around to see Goliath's glowing eyes, which quickly faded as he stared down at Jason. Owen had said he'd send the clan, Corrine thought distractedly, before returning her eyes to Jason. Blood was pooling around him. She dropped her gun on the floor, not even thinking of it as it clunked there.

Corrine turned to find Demona staring at her, still crouched on the ground. The look in Demona's eyes, the sympathy, Corrine couldn't look anymore, so she focused on the chains attached to the gargoyle. "I'll get you free." She spoke and her voice sounded strange to her, but she moved to kneel on the floor in front of Demona, even as some gargoyle nearly pushed her out of the way to rush to Jason's side. Corrine could hear the thump of Jason's body being moved as she bent down and worked the lock pick into the key whole.

"Goliath, I think he's dead." Broadway spoke as Corrine wiggled the lock pick, and being able to see, it gave much quicker. Demona was standing above her as Corrine tossed that chain away and focused on the other. The second was a little harder, because Corrine's arms were starting to shake a bit and Corrine swore she felt a gentle touch in her hair, for just a moment, right before she pulled back as the last lock gave way and Corrine freed Demona.

"Corrine?" Angela's voice was hesitant. "Mother?"

Corrine turned to see the males of the clan staring down at the body, and looking at the equipment Jon left. Angela was standing by the gun and Corrine noticed a motion out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a red faced Jon, glaring at Angela and the flash of metal was all the warning Corrine had.

Corrine managed to leap up from her knees, moving her arms out to grab Angela around the waist and the pop rang out in the room. The crash to the floor was partly softened by Angela's body. A loud male growl filled the air, but Corrine felt strangely disconnected. A wet feel made her think she'd landed in her brothers blood, but as she looked down she saw the puddle he had created was several feet away, but a slowly growing puddle was growing underneath her. "You okay Angela?" Corrine managed to get the words out.

"Yes." Angela shift and Corrine didn't have the strength to hold herself up, she flopped onto her back as the young female got up.

A roar filled the air and Corrine looked down her own body, her hand touching her shirt and pulling her hand away to see the blood. Corrine took a shaky breath and wondered at how it didn't hurt, there was so much blood and it didn't hurt. Demona was by her side in an instant and Corrine had tears running down her cheeks. "And then there were two." She whispered and Demona shook her head in denial.

"No, you won't die from this. It's just a scratch." Demona spoke and Corrine could see the lie in the female's eyes, the desperate, kind, lie.

"She took that bullet for me." Angela sounded stunned.

"Big Guy, what's going," Elisa's voice was there and it trailed off. "on." The last word was whispered. Corrine would have been amused in another situation at Elisa being so thrown.

"No," Demona's word was a command and Corrine felt a tug on her arm, before she felt a jerk up. She found herself in Demona's arms. Angela moved to the side as Demona strode to the window and Corrine wondered if Demona was about to just toss her out for a strange moment, because Demona sounded and felt so tense and angry, but Demona leapt out the window Goliath had broken, holding Corrine tightly to her body.

Corrine had seen where on her shirt the blood was thickest, and she could still see it from the angle Demona held her in. It wasn't a good spot to be shot. "Canmore money has safeguards, so I couldn't will any to Una or the clan. My money will go to Jon and Robyn." Corrine whispered. "Please watch out for them."

"That bastard isn't getting anything from you, you won't die." Demona growled out and her eyes were constantly red.

It took all of Corrine's strength to reach up, and the wind in the air battered her arm around a bit before she gently touched Demona's face, just once. Corrine's heart was breaking. She had so much she'd wanted to do with her life. She'd never see Katara's egg hatch now. "You love her, no regrets." She would never get another chance, so even as Demona gave her a shocked look, even as her vision was growing dark, Corrine fought her death off long enough to finally say it. "I love you, always have. I don't mind dying for you."

Corrine's arm sagged down and Demona's eyes widened. "No, not yet." Demona muttered and dove, but Corrine wasn't feeling any of it. Corrine was placed on a gurney outside the hospital.

Corrine saw nothing but darkness, but she thought she heard a sound, "Gunshot wound…. Blood type…" She wasn't sure what to think, but darkness took hold again.

…………………………….


	16. I Shot the Sheriff 1

I Shot the Sheriff

(Inspired by the song by Bob Marley)

"Found her on a gurney…"

"Her id says she's Corrine Canmore." Corrine saw darkness and felt like lead had been poured over her body, everything felt too hard. Only her name drew her attention. It didn't last long.

"You're vice, you don't normally look into these cases Maza."

"Corrine is a friend of mine." A voice spoke and Corrine felt a small spark of recognition. Her head rolled to the side and she groaned with the motion, but she found darkness again.

Her bones ached, and it pulled her back from the darkness. Corrine groaned as her hands spasmed, and then she felt a hand over her own, warm. "Father always thought you were a disappointment, but he'd really roll over in his grave now." An angry woman's voice spoke quietly, and Corrine felt her breath in her ear. Corrine fought with the darkness, sensing this was danger. "A traitor is worse than a gargoyle."

"Freeze!" A voice yelled and Corrine's hands twitched. She felt wind and a jerk of her body that made her aware of pain. "Get the IV out of her, get it out!" The voice was angry, maybe scared.

Corrine's body was jerked again and the pain went away as darkness filled her mind again.

……………………….

There was a scraping sound, which drew a slight frown from Corrine as she became aware of it. "You Canmore's sure know how to bring excitement where ever you go." A feminine voice spoke from Corrine's side and Corrine started to try and open her eyes. It took a while, it felt like they'd been glued closed, and they appeared to weigh so much.

The bright light burned her eyes and Corrine closed them quickly, this time more slowly opening them to see a white paneled ceiling. Her ears took in the steady beeping sound to her left, and the sound of paper shuffling on her right. Corrine took as deep a breath as she could and felt the pain radiate outward. She slowly turned to her side, and for a moment the red hair had the beep of her heart monitor, as she realized that was what it was, sound off a little faster, but the shade was wrong. That calmed her down.

"What?" Her voice was weak and cracked, but the woman turned to look at her and the tattoo over her eye wasn't a complete surprise, even though Corrine had only talked with this woman once.

"Conscious are you?" Fox smiled at her and moved to set a newspaper to the side while scooting closer. "I should call the nurse."

"Angela's okay right?" Corrine asked, her mind fuzzy on what happened after she'd shot Jason. Oh god, she'd killed Jason, Corrine felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes, she's okay. Disturbed you're in here and rather withdrawn from what I overheard last night, but okay." Fox moved closer, her voice dipping lower. "There was an attempt on your life very early this morning, that's why I'm here. Elisa had to take the attacker in, and well, we still don't know where Jon is." Fox's eyes moved to the door. "There are police out there, but given how easily Robyn got in, the good detective finally swallowed her pride and asked for help."

Corrine stared up at the ceiling, her mind sluggish and pained. "Robyn tried to kill me." She knew it would happen if she stood against her family, and with what happened with Jason, it was guaranteed, but still knowing it and KNOWING it were two different things. The beep of her heart monitor was picking up a bit much.

Fox let her have the silence, but the nurse came in and checked the monitor with some concern before looking down and seeing Corrine had her eyes opened. "Are you in any pain?" The woman asked, glancing down at Corrine's arm. Corrine followed her gaze to see an IV in her arm, and a half memory came to her.

Robyn wasn't even waiting to ask any questions, she didn't even care enough to try and give Corrine a chance to explain, even though Corrine had chosen to try and talk to her siblings before it all began, even though she'd explained why she wasn't on their side.

Corrine normally felt a like an outsider, like she wasn't a full part of anything, but now she felt completely alone. Except she was in a room with a woman she barely knew.

"Detective Maza caught her injecting something into your IV, and they removed it quickly. I still haven't heard what it was." Fox answered and Corrine nodded just a little, going quiet. She stayed quiet so long she drifted off from the increased dose the nurse gave her to keep the pain down.

……………………….

The doctor was busy looking at the chart and writing, so Corrine turned to stare out the window. She'd been moved, and that was how she saw the guard outside her door. He'd followed Corrine as the transport bed was pushed through the halls and into an elevator without saying a word.

Corrine had a good view of the top of the building across the way and the sky.

The doctor left and Corrine looked up to see the guard glancing in the room. "I'll be out here." He finally said.

"You aren't a cop are you?" Corrine finally asked.

"No ma'am." His answer was expected. Cops wouldn't be quite so professional about guard duty. Not like this. "I was hired to make sure that there are no more attempts on your life."

It hadn't been a day since Robyn tried, and apparently she wasn't the only one to think Jon might give it a go too. She didn't used to think her youngest brother the most dangerous one, but the look in his eyes when he pulled the trigger worried her.

She was tired, constantly tired, but Corrine turned the television on once she was alone, just to have the sound of voiced. Fox had left when the guard arrived and Corrine couldn't really blame the woman. Watching Corrine sleep couldn't have been all that interesting.

When the news started she almost changed the channel, not wanting to deal with it now, but she stopped as she saw Dominique Destine fill the screen. She'd seen Demona's human form before, but not when she knew it was her. Corrine watched avidly, turning the volume up a bit more so she could hear it rather than have it been a soft murmur of noise to comfort her.

"As I understand it my former assistant, Robyn Corey, has been arrested. Her accomplice is still at large, but I hold the utmost confidence that he will be brought to justice as well." Dominique spoke and there was no hint to the thick French accent Corrine had heard before. She suspected it had been there to keep Corrine from realizing who Dominique was. Corrine watched the female's eyes, stared at her tamed and tied back hair.

The hair reminded her vaguely of the onetime she'd brushed the gargoyles hair and tied it back, and she wondered, a little hopefully, if Demona had remembered that when doing it up.

"I am very grateful for Detective Conover for his heroic attempt at a rescue." Dominique spoke and Corrine could hear the slight irritation in her voice, most wouldn't catch it apparently because none of the reporters in the room seemed to notice. The words were stunning and it took a moment for Corrine to realize that Dominique was claiming Jason had tried to save her, not kill her. "I am positive that without his sacrifice, I would not be here today. I would also like to thank his partner, Detective Maza for her quick thinking in this affair."

It was no secret that Demona didn't like Elisa. Corrine watched the rest of the questions that grew more useless as time went on, but her mind was stuck on the fact that this was the plot hatched to keep Demona's secret. Her brother would be buried without the Canmore name. Somehow that bothered Corrine. He'd be buried with the fake name he was wearing at the time.

The scene changed back to the newsroom and Corrine focused just a moment on the reporter, "And that was the news conference at Nightstone Unlimited earlier today. On other news…" She stopped listening again and turned the volume down.

…………………………

Fox had given Corrine the lie she was supposed to tell the police before she'd left and Corrine spent some time rehearsing it in her tired mind, knowing that now that she had been moved out of the ER and was conscious, she'd be seeing them.

Elisa must be sick, trying to frame someone else for murder. Corrine looked out the window and fought her tears. The darkening sky told her that the gargoyles would be up soon.

Her heart monitor started to beat faster and Corrine gripped her hands as the pain in her back and legs startled her. Her hands started to hurt as well. She would have worried it had something to do with her being in the hospital, except this had happened last night as well.

The nurse was in her room rather quickly even as the pain stopped and Corrine had no idea what to say to the questioning look she got. "Are you alright?" the nurse finally asked and Corrine just nodded. Under the covers her fists slowly unclenched.

After the nurse left, Corrine stared out at the darkening sky and decided that she needed to talk to Demona about this. She had a strong suspicion that she should ask Demona to look at her spell book and translate that spell she'd used. The distraction of magic was welcome, over her rather dark thoughts.

The police came and then went. They were under the impression that Corrine had seen Robyn and her accomplice bring a suspicious bundle into the building. She'd told Jason, who was nearby and she knew was a cop, because he was her friend Elisa's partner. She'd shown him where the building was and stayed outside, but Robyn found her there and shot her. At that point Corrine could pretend to know nothing of how she got to the hospital.

Corrine wasn't thrilled with the lie, but Robyn had tried to kill her later that night, and the police assumed it was something Robyn did to cover up the shooting in the first place. Jon was getting away with shooting her, but getting framed for shooting Jason. It was a mess and really, it wouldn't be too hard to have this fall completely apart, ruining Corrine and now Elisa's life. Elisa had to have something good on Robyn to think they could get away with this and have Robyn confirm it.

Corrine was asleep when she felt a gentle touch on her hand. Thinking the nurse was back to check on her, she opened her eyes, and then her heart monitor sounded off a little faster as she stared up into Demona's tender expression. It hadn't been an expression Corrine had seen since she was thirteen and recovering from the abortion and right before Demona took her back home.

"I would have come sooner if I could have." Demona spoke quietly, and her eyes traveled to the door for a moment. "But I had to deal with the press and the police." Demona looked back at her and Corrine slowly risked moving her arm to take the hand Demona had rested near her own and squeeze it. Demona stopped talking a moment and stared at their hands, before gently squeezing Corrine's hand back. "I didn't intend for you to sacrifice yourself for my daughter Corrine."

Corrine's eyes watered and her voice was rough. "It's okay." Corrine's words trailed off as she couldn't really think of any response to that. "How is she?"

The gentle touch to her hair, pushing a piece out of her face had Corrine staring back up at Demona's face. "She's shaken. She is upset that you almost died saving her. She didn't say much at all last night, after I went back." Demona held Corrine's eyes just with the force of her personality. "Had you ever killed before?"

Corrine's eyes teared, "No, I'd hoped I'd never have to." She whispered. "But I am a Canmore, it was rather inevitable wasn't it?"

"No," Demona whispered and was quiet a moment, "You are Corrine of the London clan, and often clan members have had to kill to protect the clan." Corrine's eyes widened, seeing what Demona was saying. Demona had absolved her of the stain of her family name. It sounded like she might have also been forgiven for being human. The pain of the last night she'd seen Demona when she was seventeen had made both conditions crosses to bear, and it was like a weight on her heart was lifted, she hadn't even realized was there.

Corrine struggled with what to say, and she looked away as she did it. There were no words, so she whispered weakly. "I heard they arrested Robyn, I saw your press conference, but Jon is still out there."

"I'll take care of that." Demona answered, her voice still soft.

"Be careful." Corrine spoke it like a plea and Demona watched her for a moment, seeming to be thinking, debating, internally.

"When I said a Canmore will never kill me Corrine, I meant it." Demona sighed. "I don't want you to lay here worrying that he'll manage what the rest of the Camores never has. I will survive, I always do." Corrine noticed that Demona didn't use the common words 'your family'.

"Still, be careful." Corrine spoke as Demona started toward the window.

Demona just smiled at her and stepped out, "I'll visit tomorrow." Demona spoke before closing the window from the outside by hanging from the wall.

It took Corrine little time to fall asleep again, but if it weren't for her surgery and the IV, she might not have been able to.

………………………..

Corrine liked how the beds moved, so it just sat her up when her breakfast was delivered. There was some pain, but Corrine didn't complain, because she didn't want her pain killers, they made her too drowsy and even though she was in the hospital, she didn't like the idea of sleeping all the time.

Her breakfast was only started when Corrine saw the detective step into her room, and through the temporarily opened door she saw her guard. Elisa nodded to her, but Corrine noticed the dark circles and sluggish walk. "Hello." Corrine spoke and stopped eating as she watched Elisa give her a weak smile and come up to the side of the bed.

"The doctor won't tell me very much, how are you?" Elisa spoke gently.

"Lucky apparently. An inch or so in another direction and I would have died long before I got here." Corrine answered quietly. It was eerie how close she came to it. She'd been rather convinced she was going to die that night, and any slower in getting here and her loss of blood would have killed her. Demona saved her yet again.

"How long are you going to be in here?" Elisa glanced around the room. "I think this is my old room." Elisa muttered and Corrine studied the detective.

"They don't tell me. I think they'd rather not commit and end up lying." Corrine answered.

"Yeah, I remember that." Elisa pulled a chair closer. "Eat, go ahead and eat. It doesn't taste any better cold."

Corrine felt a bit awkward eating when she had a visitor, but she took a bite of her eggs obediently, understanding that they'd taste worse cold. They tasted pretty bland now. "I was here after an accident last year. Broadway was playing with my gun, he didn't understand they were dangerous." Elisa spoke and Corrine thought of his panic when he saw Jason dead, or his insistence that guns hurt people. He was rather childish seeming, and sounded like a child that had been traumatized by the event.

"If you give me the number, I could call Una to tell her what happened." Elisa said after a bought of small talk.

"That's not necessary, I took care of that." Another voice spoke and Corrine put her orange juice down to see Dominique Destine in her doorway.

Corrine studied the human clothes, which were more professional than she'd seen Dominique in Paris. Seeing her like this had a smirk on her lips which she didn't even notice. Dominique looked at her and narrowed her eyes. It seemed like a warning and Corrine blushed as she realized she was about to treat her like she'd treated her in Paris. Oh god, she'd been talking to DEMONA like that, it just suddenly dawned on her and Corrine felt embarrassed enough to look away.

"Well, I need to get to work. I'm still on day shift." Elisa spoke up after a tense moment and Corrine looked over at the detective, catching that the woman was leaving them alone.

"Thanks for dropping by." Corrine said with a smile.

"No problem. I'll check on you later, maybe bring you some books or something." Elisa said with a wave.

"No need, I took care of that as well." Dominique said while pulling out a stack of three books. Corrine watched the redhead walk up to her and hand them over. Corrine looked down to see her favorite author when she was younger, she still liked that author today even.

"You remembered." Corrine spoke quietly, staring down at the books. She looked up to see a small smile on Dominique's face, looking almost smug, and behind her a watchful and curious Elisa hadn't finished leaving just yet. Elisa seemed confused as she left.

"Of course I did, you used to drone on and on about what you were reading." Dominique sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and Corrine held the books tightly in her hands. They were new, even though they'd been printed a while ago. She could feel the newness on them and it was proof that Demona, Dominique, had gone shopping for her. As a millionaire, Corrine knew the best gifts weren't expensive, just well thought out.

"Thank you." She said as she caressed the books just a moment longer, but a irritated sigh from Dominique came before the woman took the books from Corrine's hands and put them on the bedside table.

"Honestly Corrine, they are just some books." Dominique sounded irritated, but Corrine knew better. She looked into the redhead's eyes, past the different skin tone, and could see Demona in them. Demona was pleased her gift was appreciated.

"First time I saw this form of yours, I thought it was odd Demona was walking around during the day." Corrine admitted quietly. "Too bad I gave that idea up so quickly."

"Well, at least for a moment you caught on. I can't say everyone did." Dominique spoke just as quietly and Corrine found herself staring, studying, the human form again. It seemed strange to see Demona like this.

"Scottish gargoyles look a tad more like humans." Corrine muttered, thinking that if Una had a human form there would be no identifying her. Dominique grimaced and Corrine gave her an apologetic look. "Why didn't you tell me in Paris? I spent months looking for you and you were right there."

"I had plans in the works, and there were males I didn't want to know about you." Dominique actually answered quietly before taking a deep breath and sitting taller. "Robyn tried to kill you, and I'm concerned that Jon will try and finish what he started as well. I'd like to have you moved as soon as it's possible for you to be."

"Okay." Corrine wasn't sure where she'd go, but more security couldn't hurt, and then she could call home. She wasn't willing to do it from here. "You spoke to Una?"

"Yes." Dominique said and Corrine was a little disconcerted that it was so easy for Demona to call the shop and yet she never had. There was no way she wouldn't have known Corrine had joined the clan if she had. "She's concerned about you. She'd like to hear from you, as soon as possible, and I believe she's looking for healing spells. I don't have any, so we'll see if she can find something and I'll help you cast it."

Corrine couldn't stop the smile on her face, and she blushed. "You'll cast with me?" Her voice was soft and hopeful. It was a dream she used to have when she started learning magic.

Dominique sighed and shook her head, a slight hint of a smile on her face. "Corrine," It was all she said, but the motion at the door still seemed to stop something important. The aide seemed friendly as she took the dishes, and asked if Corrine needed anything, but Corrine still resented the umpteenth visit from someone. The nurse would probably be in soon as well. "I should go to work." Dominique's words depressed Corrine and she just nodded, but Dominique moved closer and caressed the hair out of Corrine's eyes. "You look like hell Corrine. After you heal, don't ever end up in a place like this again."

"I'd like to say okay." Was all Corrine could say, but she knew this was always a possibility for her. Dominique didn't look pleased with the answer, but she patted the books in a silent message to read, before leaving.

A hospital room was a lonely place, Corrine decided. When the nurse came and fussed over her, Corrine had to set the book down, but she still felt alone. It would have been nice if Katara could have visited, but no one knew about gargoyles. Visits at night took so much risk, one Demona had managed, but she did pay the man out in the hall to watch Corrine's door. Demona never said it, but the look that man gave Dominique on the way out said it all.

……………………….

Corrine stared up at the ceiling as the nurse replaced her bandages, resisting the urge to see the damage done to her body. Still her heart ached for her vanity, as she imagined lovers seeing the angry red scars and the repulsed look on faces. The bandage was taped back into place and the nurse smiled at her before leaving. She cursed herself for her vanity, but she also remembered how she'd felt when her father broke her nose and it healed so badly. Demona had soothed that pain. Corrine couldn't ask for that again, but it put her scar into perspective for her. It too, would heal. Maybe never enough to avoid mentioning she'd been shot, but enough to let lovers get past it perhaps. She had more important things to worry about, she needed to just let this one go.

Daytime television was horrible, brain numbing and she worked hard to find a station even worthy of background noise. Corrine read through the third of the books Demona had given her, between naps.

Corrine started to feel a bit tense as she noticed sunset was nearly here. She took a deep breath, sadly becoming used to this after four days, and set her book aside. She stared out the window at the darkening sky and gritted her teeth as she felt it start. By now it was clear she was feeling Demona's change, and she wondered at why, and why it hurt like this. She groaned a little as her back spasmed, and then her legs. Her hands shook as the pain hit them and her heart monitor was very busy. Once it stopped Corrine took as deep a breath as she could and tried to relax, knowing she wouldn't be alone long. Not with those readings from her body.

Corrine did her best to unclench her poor muscles, and the nurse was in the room in very little time. Corrine had her blood pressure taken, and various other readings from the machines on her taken. She had also been asked a few times how she was. This couldn't go on much longer or she'd be pressured to talk and no nurse would believe magic did it. The looks she got made her really dread sunrise, when it would happen again. She could see that just one more time would be all it would take for her to be interrogated.

The phone mocked her from her bedside table. She'd never used it, not wanting to bother Demona, even though the gargoyle had given her a phone number. Corrine had memorized it she'd stared at it so many times, but never felt like interrupting the gargoyle.

With a slight grimace Corrine reached out, she moved more slowly as she felt stitches start to stretch, but she didn't manage to pull the phone too her. She hadn't even told Demona about the spell, because either her visits were too brief or there was a chance of being overheard. Corrine didn't want anyone to add padded walls to her room of she started to talk about magic spells.

"Hello." Demona sounded a bit irritated and Corrine regretted for a moment that she'd called.

"Demona, it's Corrine." Corrine felt foolish.

"Are you alright?" Demona sounded concerned, and the irritation at the call was gone. It made Corrine feel a bit better.

"I cast a spell when you were missing and it's backfired a bit." Corrine admitted quickly and quietly, watching the door for any aide or nurse that normally ran through her room. "One more sunrise and I think they'll bring in a bright light and interrogate me as to what's happening to me."

The silence was a little too long, and for every nano-second that passed Corrine wondered if her heart monitor was starting to speed up the beat. "What did you cast and why are you just mentioning this now?" The irritation was back in Demona's voice and Corrine took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare herself for the coldness that may be coming her way.

"Some sort of protection spell. I'd never cast it before, but I had to do something." Corrine swallowed, sure her next admission would get her in trouble. "It might have been a bone protection spell, I hadn't translated it fully."

"You cast a spell you didn't fully understand on me?" The words were delivered slowly, clearly, and sharply.

"I couldn't let them hurt you." Corrine's voice was shaky. It was met with silence.

When Demona spoke again, her voice was softer. "And how it is backlashing on you?"

"Pain." Corrine answered quietly, once again making sure no one was coming into her room. "My bones hurt twice a day."

"This isn't just a small ache is it?" Demona spoke and Corrine swore she could almost hear the click click of the gargoyle pacing the floor.

"No, it's more than that, enough to set my heart monitor off each time which is why the nurse is watching me so carefully." Corrine admitted and then she saw the aide come in with dinner. "Thank you," She said to the aide, pulling the phone from her head to do so.

"You aren't alone?" Demona spoke with some more irritation.

"It's why we never talked about this before, they come in all the time." Corrine spoke quietly as the aide left.

"I want to study your spell book, see what you cast." Demona sounded frustrated. "Dammit, Corrine, I have fey magic all over me. Did Una ever tell you about fey magic?" Corrine's eyes widened. "You're lucky all you got was pain, mortal magic can't match them. I don't know how you managed to do what you did, to affect Puck's spell. It shouldn't have been possible." Corrine's eyes widened even further. She'd heard the name Puck before, but had no idea he was real. "I'd hoped the side effect was fading." Demona whispered and Corrine got the feeling the gargoyle was talking to herself with that one.

Corrine didn't know what to say, but Demona spared her coming up with something by speaking again. "I'll call Xanatos and tell him you should be moved now. We were planning to have you moved in two more days."

"Xanatos?" Corrine asked, not sure how she felt about that. No one had appeared to trust him.

"I don't have a facility Corrine." Demona spoke softly. "He does."

"Oh," Corrine felt her disappointment like a physical ache.

"I will visit you. We need to figure out that spell." Demona proved she understood with those words and Corrine nodded, even though that wasn't really something Demona could see.

"I'm sorry for casting a spell I didn't understand. I was just so scared." Corrine spoke, her shame in her voice.

"I can't say I didn't do things like that right after my apprenticeship." Demona sighed. "Be ready to go."

Corrine hung up after their goodbyes, feeling tired. Still she looked around, realizing that there was really very little she could do to get ready to go. She was still rather stuck in bed, unless she moved very carefully and called the nurse to help her do even that. Corrine sighed and decided to let whoever came for her pack for her as well.

………………………….


	17. I Shot the Sheriff Part 2

It didn't seem to take too long for the guard came in with a group of three people, and Corrine could see he felt a bit uncomfortable with them, unsure. Corrine trailed her eyes over the woman that moved to the side of her bed with a small smile on her lips. "Corrine Canmore?"

"Yes." Corrine answered, noticing a man moving to the cabinet and opening it up. That was the first time Corrine saw where her clothes had ended up, and he was putting them in a bag. "Xanatos sent you?" Corrine looked back at the woman by her side, noticing the woman glancing at the monitor attached to Corrine.

"Yes, we're moving you to his facility." The woman nodded to the third person and the man slipped back out the door. Corrine's guard stood inside the door, watching everything carefully. The woman spoke again. "I'm Dr. Kerry, and I'll be taking care of you." She nodded over to the man putting Corrine's books in a bag. "That's Dr. Phillips." He waved at her with a small smile and then moved to put the bag on the chair and moved to her side. "We're going to have to hook you up to the portable monitor and we'll wheel you down to the van." Dr. Kelly explained.

It was a confusing mess of motion as Corrine was unhooked from the wires and then transferred to the gurney the third man brought in. Her guard watched it all carefully and followed as the three doctors took her from the room, with an audience of several stunned looking doctors and nurses in the halls.

The men easily lifted her and the gurney into the back of a non-descript van that on the inside looked like an ambulance. Xanatos had all of this. It made Corrrine a bit more leery of the man, but Demona had set this up, so she didn't know what to think. Why could he possibly need doctors and nurses at his beck and call at night and his own personal ambulance?

Corrine laid in the back of the ambulance and was a bit surprised to hear soft music playing and feel such a smooth ride. The ambulance seemed to glide through traffic and Corrine felt when the vehicle tilted down. She was pretty sure they were moving into the Xanatos Enterprises parking garage. The doctor, the woman, moved to open the back door and the two men she'd brought with her lowered Corrine's gurney back out and onto the ground.

Her guard was paying incredible amounts of attention to the parking lot as he followed the group into the building. Corrine laid still and was wheeled into the elevator, her guard coming in last. It felt surreal. He didn't leave the elevator when everyone else did. He just nodded at her and Corrine realized he'd lost his job with her move. The way she was wheeled out let her see the door close as he left.

She was wheeled passed what looked like a lab, and Dr. Kerry opened a door that Corrine was pushed through. The room was larger than her hospital room, and contained a few chairs that looked somewhat comfortable for a change. The sheets were still white, but the walls were light pink. The lamps and table, the large screen television, and the decorative touches of paintings and fabrics made the room seem like a nice hotel. The view of the city out the large window was amazing, and Corrine could tell they were well above most of the buildings in the city. It was a definite improvement. The only proof it was a hospital room sat on one wall, the bed and the oxygen tank, and various wires coming out of the wall and toward the bed.

She was transferred to the bed and Dr. Kerry glanced at Corrine's robe. Dr. Kerry glanced at the men. "We don't actually have a nurse, we're all currently researchers, but we all did our time in the hospitals. "We will be rotating shifts and checking in on you often. If you have any problems you can press the call button." Dr. Kerry moved a device out from the side of the bed onto the bed and it held a big red button.

The female doctor was the one left with her as the other two left and Dr. Kerry pulled out a stethoscope. "I think we should do a bit of a check up, make sure you're doing fine. I'd also like to change your bandages and check on the work that's been done." The woman smiled and Corrine just nodded. The process was familiar now, other than the slightly rushed feel to it all.

Corrine felt odd realizing she was the only patient, and wondered if that would mean more or less privacy.

The move was done by other people and she'd only had to do a little bit, but Corrine found herself exhausted as soon as she was alone. She had been about to turn on the television and see how many stations she had, because she suspected she had a lot of them, but with her hand on the remote Corrine just took a moment for a deep breath and put it back down. She was asleep in very little time.

She woke up to the doctor in the room, checking her vitals. That seemed normal and Corrine was used to it so she was about to close her eyes again, when she saw a hint of purple out of the corner of her eye. Corrine looked toward it to see a gargoyle sitting in one of the comfy chairs, watching Corrine's heart monitor in sullen silence. The way wings seemed to be carelessly tossed over the edges of the chair and the way her body slumped into the seat concerned Corrine. Angela looked depressed, not just unhappy. The female also hadn't noticed that Corrine was looking at her yet.

It was rather interesting that Angela could be here when the doctor was. That was a new one to Corrine, and she could have spent her time thinking about that, but she decided to ask about it later. The doctor gave her a meaningful look as Corrine turned to her and nodded toward Angela. Corrine nodded back that she understood she wasn't the only one concerned about the female's apparent mood.

Corrine waited until the doctor had left before reaching out for the bed's controls. As she adjusted it up to a sitting position Angela appeared to startle and her wide eyes stared at Corrine. "Hey Angela." Corrine smiled gently and spoke softly. Something about Angela seemed so young and fragile in that moment. It was also when Corrine realized that Angela didn't seem as young as the teenage gargoyles she knew, not normally, just today.

"Corrine." Angela moved to sit up and a hand rested on the bed for a moment, without touching Corrine, but Corrine got the impression Angela wanted to touch her. Corrine reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. "There was so much blood." Angela whispered. "Why did you do that?"

Corrine flinched as she remembered the blood under Jason, thinking about the blood on her own hand after she'd touched her wound as well wasn't pleasant. Corrine just had to guess at what Angela was asking, hoping she was right. "I promised Demona I'd watch out for you." Corrine squeezed Angela's hand before the female could take it away. "And I like you, I couldn't let my family kill you."

"I just froze." Angela's voice cracked. "I looked up from the body and he was aiming at me and I just froze." Corrine had a hard time hearing Jason referred to as 'the body' and she flinched, but Angela didn't seem to notice.

Taking a deep breath, Corrine focused her attention on Angela's face until after a silent moment Angela finally looked back at her, looking into her eyes. "It happened very fast Angela. I didn't see you freeze. Sometimes when bad things happen it feels like it is taking forever, that time is going by and years could happen in that moment, but you didn't freeze more than a second if you did at all. It wouldn't have made any difference if you hadn't."

The female seemed to try and consider that, and Corrine could tell it would take Angela a while to accept it, but the way she nodded made Corrine at least feel confident that Angela would consider her words. Corrine let out a long breath and smiled at Demona's daughter, glad to see her and feeling like the pain and the fear Corrine went through with being shot were definitely worth it.

Something about this scene reminded her of the time Demona found her in the cave, thinking she'd killed a gargoyle and Demona told her the trick her father had played on her to make her think she was a killer. She remembered the fear and guilt she'd felt and swore she could see those emotions starting to break down in Angela. Corrine's heart felt stronger, being on the other side of these emotions. She wondered if Demona had felt like this, seeing the guilt and pain fade out of her own eyes years ago.

Angela stayed a little longer, but she was clearly distracted. Corrine wasn't surprised to see an excuse to leave come out of Angela's lips, and didn't feel rejected. She could understand needing time to think. She just made sure to give Angela a reassuring smile as she left.

Corrine sighed contentedly as she settled the bed back down and tried to fall asleep again. From the clock, she gathered she had a few hours before sunrise.

……………………………

"I don't think you want to be asleep when it hits you." The voice startled Corrine out of sleep and her eyes shot open. Demona was staring down at her with a searching look on her face. "It's never pleasant to have it interrupt your sleep."

Corrine glanced at the clock and saw she had just a few minutes to sunrise. Her eyes trailed back to Demona and the slightly obvious apprehension in her eyes as they both waited for it. "You won't tear your stitches?" Demona asked as the time came closer.

"It isn't that bad." Corrine answered, wondering at why Demona looked at her like Corrine was going to claw her own skin off when it hit. It took Corrine a moment to start to wonder how painful had it been for Demona? It must have been pretty horrific to make Demona this nervous that Corrine was experiencing it.

Demona's skin started to change and her back curled backwards a bit just as the pain hit Corrine. Corrine gritted her teeth, but watched, seeing pain in Demona's face as wings started to disappear. Demona appeared to shrink as the ache moved to Corrine's legs, and as the pain hit her hands Demona's hands spread out wide and changed.

Corrine took a shaky breath and tried to unclench her muscles as Demona looked up, wearing all her normal clothes and looking human as well. It was strange seeing her like this. Corrine heard the hammering of her heart monitor and grimaced as Demona looked up at it.

"You didn't scream." Demona spoke but she was moving forward, looking over Corrine's blanket covered body.

"It hurts, but not that much." Corrine swallowed trying to get that pain roughed sound out of her voice. "Why, did it hurt you worse?" Corrine stared up and saw Demona's slight grimace.

"It was pretty bad." Demona admitted and Corrine was almost surprised Demona admitted it. Corrine didn't like that at all, but the fact Demona admitted it gave Corrine a small warm feeling.

"Then why do you do it? I know you can't have wanted to be human." Corrine finally asked.

Demona stared to pace and Corrine saw the way Demona's jaw clenched. The silence was tense, but then Demona turned to face her. "I really hadn't planned on this." Demona waved a hand at her body, and Corrine found her eyes travelling the way of the hand, taking it all in. Demona really was a nice looking woman. "I asked to not be turned to stone with the day. Finding safe places to spend the day was getting harder and harder and I had no desire to wake up trapped by my enemies." Demona growled. "That fey twisted my wish and I ended up as what I hate the most." Corrine swallowed at the anger in Demona's words. "I've found ways to use this, but no, it was not my plan."

"At least you don't have to fear being killed during the day." Corrine whispered. That was always one of several nightmares she'd had, that someone she cared about would be smashed. "And maybe you could do things you haven't been able to do before."

Demona went silent and Corrine felt awkward. "Have you been doing things you couldn't before? Are there things you wanted and can have now?"

"Where are these questions coming from Corrine?" Demona spoke after another awkward silence and Corrine sighed as she looked away.

"I want to show you the daylight world. Is there anything left to show you?" Corrine damned her heart monitor as it caught her attention. Her nerves were nearly shot, but she went for it. "Can I take you out?"

"You want a date?" Demona sounded stunned, and Corrine blushed.

"I want to spend more time with you." Corrine admitted it softly. It didn't need to be a date; she just needed to spend time with Demona. She'd love to have a date, but she knew better than to even think for a moment she could have that.

Demona stared at her and Corrine felt like she was about to be rejected harshly again, but Demona just seemed to be thinking. "I had thought that once this situation was dealt with that you'd just leave." Those words started the ache in her heart, but Corrine did her best to protect her heart better than she had the last time. It proved unnecessary after a moment more, "Since you will be a key witness in putting Robyn away, you'll need to stay a bit longer. We also need to figure out the spell you cast. We'll be doing things together Corrine."

"Oh, well good." Corrine tried to hide the disappointment at it just being work, because it was still something. It was more than she'd had before.

"I was thinking that we need to plan for once you are healed." Demona continued and glanced around the room. "You shouldn't really live alone, and that building you are staying in doesn't have the best security. Until Jon is taken care of he might attempt to get to you."

"What are you thinking?" Corrine finally asked, her own mind on trying to decide if she should spend more and try and find a more secure apartment until this mess with her family was over. She couldn't go home to London until it was, she couldn't risk being followed home.

"Perhaps you could stay here and look after Angela." Demona spoke as if she was thinking out loud. She then looked at Corrine, "She looks very troubled lately and she won't talk with me." Demona sighed. "She had a very shelter life, hunters, this world, the dangers are all new to her." Demona stared into her eyes and while the face was slightly different, Corrine felt like her mind was adjusting slowly to the new look. "I don't trust easily Corrine. Don't make me regret this."

"You won't." Corrine promised.

Demona's voice softened. "Don't get shot again. I don't think Angela is ready for someone to sacrifice themselves for her." Corrine nodded. Demona's eyes hardened again. "And don't sleep with my daughter. I know you are rather free with your," Corrine's blush was becoming painful and her eyes wide at the words. She prayed that Demona wouldn't finish that sentence.

"I know I'm not worthy of a gargoyle mate." Corrine's eyes teared up as she stopped Demona's words before they came. "I know what I am, don't worry."

Demona frowned and Corrine wished she'd stop staring, but then the female nodded and looked away. It gave Corrine a moment to wipe at her eyes and try and calm down. "I'm glad you know what you are," Demona spoke without turning around, "She's my only daughter Corrine, and I am not likely to have another." Demona spoke quietly and then moved for the door. The way the words were delivered so gently, it felt like half of an explanation. Clearly Delilah didn't count, and Corrine wondered at what all Demona meant, but she didn't ask. It wouldn't matter.

She watched Demona turn around at the doorway to say one last thing. "I'll be back later. I'd like to see your spell book when I return."

"Okay." Corrine had left it here, so getting it back shouldn't be hard.

Once she was alone, it took just a minute or two for the Doctor to come and check on her. It made Corrine think that she and Demona were being given privacy, and she wondered if the Doctor had really just waited for the visit to be over.

…………………………….

Demona was sitting back in the chair reading from Corrine's spell book, looking very casual, when Corrine woke up. She'd asked Owen for it back and had left it on the bedside table for when Demona came back. She'd just expected to be awake when that happened. Corrine was sleeping a lot. The doctor said it was the blood loss and the trauma to her body and that she shouldn't fight it. Still Corrine felt extra lazy.

Corrine glanced at the clock, and sighed. It was nearly nightfall. They were going to do this again. That would explain why Demona was dressed in her night clothes, because Corrine knew the woman couldn't have worn that all day. It would end up on the news if she had.

"Are you wearing anything underneath that loincloth, or should I pray for a breeze?" Corrine asked groggily, and then blushed at her own words as Demona just stared at her with a somewhat disapproving look on her face.

"You only do this when I'm in this form." Demona spoke after a moment and Corrine wished she'd thought before engaging her mouth.

"Sorry." Corrine gave as apologetic of a face as she could manage.

"Do you like this form better? Why do you do this?" Demona pressed and Corrine wished the redhead would just let this go.

"No, you, I," Corrine sighed heavily and swallowed hard before trying to talk again. "I don't treat gargoyles like that. I'm sorry, you look," she stopped herself before saying it, knowing Demona knew the next word was human. "It's just a habit."

"Well, break it." Demona's voice was cold and Corrine blushed in embarrassment. She felt like she should say more, but the door to her room opened and Owen stepped inside.

"It's nearly sunset." He spoke and Corrine wondered why he was there. Her eyes must have said that as well, because he turned to her. "I have some familiarity with the spell you got tangled in. It was decided I should observe both of you to see if I can determine what happened."

"Some familiarity." Demona scoffed and sounded a bit angry. "You cast the damned thing." Corrine stared at Owen again, remembering that it was Puck that cast that spell. She didn't say anything, but her eyes did narrow at him. He wasn't even ruffled by the hostility.

Demona fell forward and Corrine felt the pain in her back as wings started to spread from Demona's back. Corrine clenched her fist and did her best to pay attention to what was happening with Demona. She could see pain in Demona's face, but it was like Corrine's. There was no screaming. Once it was over Corrine took a few deep breaths and tried to relax, but she did see Demona recovered faster.

"Did you find the spell she cast?" Owen asked Demona and Demona reached down to pick up the spell book, bringing it to the side of Corrine's bed.

As the book was held out, opened, to her Corrine took it and stared down at the page it was opened to. "Is that the one?" Demona asked her.

Corrine recognized it quickly and nodded. Demona then held the book out for Owen and he took it gently in his hands to read it. Corrine wasn't too pleased with him even touching her spell book now, knowing he'd been responsible for this pain and more to begin with.

"Hmm." Owen muttered as he read the spell. He looked up at Corrine and then back down at the spell again. "You have some skill, since you were able to make this work at all. The backlash is from Puck's magic being stronger than yours, and only because of the state of mind you were in when you cast it, I'd assume, does it work at all."

"So what is going on?" Corrine stared him in the eye and demanded the answer.

"You cast the spell, and it protects her bones. It's an odd sort of medical spell to have, but it is working. The problem is the shape changing spell is more powerful so when her bones change it isn't fully breaking, but it fights your spell. It would normally just break any spell you cast, but you cast that one with everything you had. That spell won't break even under the onslaught of greater power, because you were desperate to protect her. Desperate enough to wish any harm hit you instead." Owen's answer silenced any response and Corrine took a deep breath and risked looking over at Demona. Demona was staring at Corrine like she'd done something confusing and amazing all at once. "It's true isn't it? If you could have taken her place for any torture you imagined they'd inflict on her, you would have."

Corrine didn't answer him, she just held her hand out, wanting her spell book back. He handed it over rather slowly.

"You were willing to pay any price, and that's how you were able to affect the spells already on her." Owen spoke slowly and turned to Demona. "It can be reversed, if you care to spare her this pain. Goodnight. I do have to get back to work."

Focusing on the spell, Corrine managed to not look up even as she felt Demona's eyes on her. Corrine worked to try and decipher more of it, even though she knew she could just ask Demona for a translation. Corrine wanted a moment of silence, but her mind was making too much noise. She really would have welcomed being able to take Demona's place, to spare her anything.

"We're taking that spell off." Demona spoke after a long moment. Corrine looked up to see Demona leaving. Corrine stared after Demona, considering that. She wasn't so sure they should change anything, not if the pain was so much more for one person.

…………………………………….

She was in a wheelchair and she'd been allowed to sit in the kitchen for her meal. Even though her room was nice, staying in the same four walls all the time had grown tiresome. Her call with Una had been emotionally exhausting, but good. Corrine was starting to feel so alone and Una's mothering was more than welcome.

Una was upset she couldn't find a healing spell, and it was the first time Corrine realized how much more fragile she was than the rest of the clan. They wouldn't have needed one without a human in the clan, their stone sleep may have taken a few days, but if they'd made it to dawn they would have healed. Corrine was going to take a while. Sure Una was still looking, but if she didn't find one yet, it wasn't likely she'd find one. Healing spells were more of a human witch spell, and Una had already told Corrine her next job was to find a bunch of them and start her own spell book with them. Corrine had the impression Una never wanted to not be able to help again.

"Are you feeling okay? Did you want to do something else?" Angela was speaking again and Corrine sighed as she looked at the female. The clan, in Corrine's opinion, was stupidly still patrolling, but at least they left Angela behind. Corrine was a bit concerned how Angela was acting.

"Relax." Corrine spoke quietly and glanced at her newly refilled glass. "Angela, you don't owe me anything. I was doing what I had to do." Corrine looked back at the female, who was sitting across from her.

Angela looked like she wanted to argue, but she went quiet, and starting to gently slosh her own glass of juice. The both watched the liquid dance. "Why do they hate us so much?"

Corrine sighed heavily at that question. "We were taught to hate you all." Corrine admitted it quietly, remembering those lessons that never took hold on her. "It started when we were too young to even understand what was going on." Corrine stared off to the side, looking at Angela's wing more than her face. "Sometimes there isn't a good reason Angela. This is one of them. They hate because our family has always hated. They don't listen because our family never has." Angela shifted and Corrine looked back into her eyes. "To realize they were wrong would mean accepting the fact that Canmore's are monsters, that the people they looked up to as a child were nothing more than beasts. Even I didn't want to know that, and I had her." Corrine felt her heart ache at the burden such knowledge was. "Everything they've been taught, everything they've fought for is wrong. It's no wonder they didn't want to hear me. I knew they wouldn't." Corrine looked back down at her nearly empty plate. "O always knew they wouldn't."

"Did you always know it would come to this?" Angela asked gently, which was probably the only reason Corrine considered answering.

"I was thirteen when I finally understood how evil the blood in my veins was. That's when I started to suspect this was coming. My family hated Demona for killing the monster that hurt me and I couldn't tell them because I knew they wouldn't listen. Life would be a bigger hell than it already was if I said anything then, but I knew it was going to get really bad." Corrine could see Jason's body laying on the floor in his own blood in her mind. "I stayed away so it might not hurt as much when it happened, but it still hurts."

The touch on her shoulder was a surprise and Corrine, startled, pulled back a bit, but then arms and wings pulled her into a hug. Corrine was surrounded by lavender.

They decided to try and watch a movie, to distract Corrine really. Corrine tried to pay attention, but she was grateful when it was over. She was exhausted and just couldn't stay up much longer.

"Shall I return you to your room Ms. Canmore?" Owen spoke, announcing his presence. Corrine glanced at Angela with an apologetic expression.

"I need more sleep." She told Angela, which Owen took as permission. Corrine found herself being pushed down the hall.

Owen walked with her in silence for a while, almost long enough for Corrine to forget how her tired body was moving around. "You've avoided cancelling the spell you cast for three days now. Excuses of being too tired aren't going to hold up much longer. Why aren't you willing to cast the cancelling spell with her?"

"It isn't really all that bad." Corrine spoke back at him, but couldn't really see him. Her voice went quieter. "Was it really painful for her?"

"It was a spell that came with a great deal of pain. I believe Puck thought the lessons learned might be worth the cost." Owen answered in that strange way he had, not admitting he was Puck.

"It was much more than what I feel wasn't it?" Corrine pressed on, her face a determined mask.

"Much more." Owen was studying her, she could feel it even though she couldn't see him. "And that's why you won't give it back isn't it?"

"I was the one who cast the spell. She can't take it from me without my help." Corrine had struggled with how to just keep putting this off, until it was just too late or Demona gave up. "I'm not giving it back to her."

"So you'll live the rest of your life experiencing that pain twice a day, for her." There was no reading his emotions or thoughts from his tone of voice.

"Yes, I will." Corrine spoke with quiet conviction.

"Good luck with that Ms. Canmore." Owen said just as they got to her door. He started to wheel toward the bed. Corrine sighed heavily as he said that and then nothing else as he helped her to carefully stand and maneuver onto the bed.

………………………….

Demona was very busy, but still Corrine had felt let down that she was not seeing her every day. Not even every other day. And when Demona did visit she stared at Corrine with puzzlement when Corrine gave her excuses as to why she couldn't do magic that day.

Corrine glanced around her new room. She needed a checkup occasionally, but she didn't require a hospital room anymore. This room was just as nice. Corrine's eyes trailed over the furniture rather than look at the gargoyle sitting across from her. She didn't need an excuse tonight, because her breathing was a little out of control and her skin was pale. No one was going to ask her to do magic tonight.

"I promise it was quick." Demona spoke quietly and Corrine just nodded. She couldn't talk. Images of a little boy filled her mind, playing in the sand. A little boy begged her to read to him. Corrine even saw the man that handed her the keys to his vehicle when Jason was going to make her hunt. Tears started to trail down Corrine's cheeks and she just nodded, it was all she could do. "It was necessary." Demona whispered and Corrine made a gasping pained sound, as quietly as she could.

"I knew, I knew this was coming." Corrine's voice cracked and her body started to shake. "I knew what you were doing, but," Corrine bent forward, trying to cradle an ache she couldn't fully identify. "I knew, I knew," her voice was slightly shocked sounding to her ears and Corrine started to rock a bit back and forth, just repeating them.

Blue arms pulled her out of her chair and into the body that had been seated across from her. Wings wrapped around her as Demona rocked her gently on her lap. Corrine struggled to breath, and her hands grasped at Demona desperately. "I knew." Corrine's voice came out like she was pleading in a whisper, clutching Demona to her and burying her head into Demona's shoulder. "It's okay, I knew." Corrine managed to get it out, and Demona started to caress her hair. It was just like the night she'd been attacked by her father, Demona was comforting her the same way, even though Corrine had grown considerably since then and barely fit in Demona's arms. Corrine would have been blushing at being treated like a child if her face wasn't already rosy red with her attempt to repress her tears.

"I thought they were out of your life now." Demona spoke with a hint of irritation, but it was just a hint. Corrine struggled to swallow so she could attempt to talk.

Her voice was hoarse, horrible, when she managed to make words come out. "I'd only seen them twice since I left for college." Corrine rested her forehead on Demona's shoulder, breathing in her scent. Demona smelled different now, the stone scent just wasn't there. Corrine distractedly missed it.

Demona made some small sound, and Corrine interpreted it. "I know, I know, but even though they weren't a part of my life, I just feel." Corrine struggled with words. Her voice got softer. "I know it was necessary, I don't blame you, but I still see him as a little boy in my head and it hurts."

"Just stop." Demona's voice was cold and Demona pulled Corrine back enough to stare into her eyes. Corrine felt a moment of fear at the expression on her face. "Stop thinking of the past." It was an order, and Corrine's fear faded as she realized Demona just wanted Corrine to stop hurting. "That never helps."

An order like that was impossible to follow, but Corrine nodded, understanding the sentiment behind it. She did what she could to try and not think about it, but trying to not think about something meant you were thinking about it. It was a cycle she didn't know how to break. Demona's expression relaxed just a bit and Corrine grimaced at the way her stitches pulled in this position, but then Demona tugged on Corrine's let, adjusting her.

Corrine glanced down at the couch they were sitting on, and blushed to see her legs were straddling Demona's now. She hadn't noticed her leg between the gargoyle's lets until the gargoyle moved it. Corrine looked up slowly, feeling too shy to fully meet Demona's eyes. She took in the way Demona supported her back, and the closeness of their bodies.

In the past Corrine had had sex with women in this position. Her thoughts froze Corrine's body for a moment, and for a second, she succeeded in not thinking about little boy Jon.

Corrine's eyes traveled over the gold tiara Demona wore, then down to her face. Demona was beautiful, she always had been and always would be, as far as Corrine could tell. Corrine stared at the red lips in the middle of a blue face, and leaned forward. Demona froze as Corrine kissed her gently, but then jerked back violently. Corrine felt the pressure as she was pushed off of Demona's lap and yelped as the ground assaulted her ass. She twisted to stop her fall and flinched as her side hurt from the jostling. Her stitches pulled and Corrine had tears in her eyes from the pain.

Demona stood up suddenly and glared down at Corrine, but the red in her eyes faded as Corrine took a gasping breath. "Are you hurt?" Demona asked, rather than yell at her and Corrine was still shocked enough to just now realize why she'd been pushed to the ground. Corrine looked down rather than into Demona's face. Her impulsiveness may have cost her everything, and tears started to fill her eyes. Demona's voice was more urgent. "I'll get the doctor."

Corrine carefully shifted, but she was well aware she'd definitely hurt herself. She shook her head slowly as she started to get up, but then hands were on her, helping her, lifting her. Corrine looked up with wide eyes to see Demona looking rather serious as she lifted Corrine off the ground. Corrine didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry." She whispered, thinking about that kiss. It had been a dream of hers for most of her life, but she had no idea why she actually did it.

"The doctor's on his way." Demona spoke as she turned with Corrine in her arms and started to walk toward the bed. It was enough to know they weren't talking about the kiss. Corrine went quiet and Demona hovered nearby but not too close as they waited for the doctor.

He came in and Demona stepped further away, but she didn't leave the room. Corrine looked up at the doctor who was unwrapping the bandage. "What happened?" Dr. Phillips asked.

She sighed and then spoke softly. "I tripped." Corrine lied to him. He gave her a searching look and then looked down at the wound.

"Well you tore a couple stitches, not too bad, but you'll definitely scar now." His words had her flinch and Corrine looked up to see Demona look away from her and folding her arms as she studied the painting on the wall. "I'll have to restitch it, and this time be careful."

"Okay." Corrine spoke as he pull a bag up and set it on the nightstand. It looked rather old fashioned, but he pulled out bandages, and the tools he needed. "Now?"

"Yes, now." He was focused and Corrine looked away as he started to work.

Corrine moved her head to see Demona watching her, and Demona mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Corrine nodded briefly, but she understood. Demona had no love of humans, not like that. Corrine was lucky Demona cared at all.

The doctor left and Corrine found herself alone. With her thoughts, she didn't want to be alone. Jon and Demona haunted her and Corrine tried to combat that with mindless weeknight sitcoms.

…………………………

Demona didn't visit much the next few days, and even though Corrine knew she was busy with her company and the trial that had started about her kidnapping, Corrine couldn't help but think the kiss had a lot to do with it.

When Corrine caught sight of her, in a red business suit and her human form, in the courthouse she couldn't walk up to her. Elisa escorted Corrine to the trial. The trial lasted much longer than the day Corrine was there, but that one day felt like a decade. It was the last day of the trial.

Corrine felt sick as she watched Robyn glare at her for a moment, before turning to hear the guilty verdict. Sentencing would be done later.

Robyn took it so well, and Corrine felt the tears trailing down her own cheeks as Robyn was escorted out. Robyn turned and stared at her a moment, before the bailiff encouraged her to keep moving. Corrine could only stare. Robyn had been declared guilty of kidnapping, and the brother Robyn didn't know was dead, no one knew he was dead yet, was framed for murder. He'd never see a trial on that, which was good in some ways, because Corrine couldn't testify on that.

It was in the halls, before they stepped outside where the reporters were waiting to catch Ms. Destine, that Dominique came closer. "Tonight, we're cancelling that spell and then you're going home." It was an order and Corrine's heart ached at the dismissal. It was quick, but that might have been because reporters were nearby and Elisa was coming over. Ms. Destine stepped out into the masses and it was her being there that made it possible for Elisa and Corrine to sneak passed the reporters and away.

Elisa let her sit in silence as they drove to the airport directly after the trial. Elisa even helped get her bags out of the trunk and onto a carrier, because Corrine wasn't risking her stitches just yet. "The clan wants to know what you decided about mates." Elisa asked, and Corrine struggled to care.

"Honestly, I think all those males need to grow up a bit more before they are considered. I'd take Angela in a heartbeat if I thought they'd give her, but the males," Elisa looked angry. "I can't see them listening to our rules, and I can't see sending one of my clan sisters into danger here. I'm not impressed." Corrine sighed. "Maybe I'll re-evaluate later, but you'd need to tell Broadway to grow up, Brooklyn to learn to control his temper, and Goliath to learn to listen to other people's advice before I'd ever approve it."

"Goliath said he wasn't looking for a mate." Elisa spoke and her expression turned thoughtful and worried that he was included.

"If one of my clan ended up with one of those males there is a good chance they'd have to join this clan, and as he leads now, I can't send anyone here. If he doesn't accept that this disaster that was my family isn't the only threat out there, then I can't approve this even if all the males became ideal mates. The living situation is poor, the security is poor, the financial situation is going to fall apart, because you can't support this clan growing and they have no money of their own. The clan needs an overhaul to be considered." Corrine gripped the cart with her luggage. "Goliath can call me and debate all he wants, but until he takes some action I won't approve this. I am willing to advise him on what needs to be done, if he is willing to listen to the advice."

"I'll tell him." Elisa sounded like an unhappy messenger. Since she was going to be giving messages, Corrine turned to her.

"Tell Demona I'm keeping what I stole." Corrine saw a confused expression fade as Elisa caught on, but Corrine moved to leave.

It was a little painful to push it, but she only had to go a few steps to find someone to check her luggage in with. Elisa pulled away and Corrine let out a heavy sigh.

Demona was going to be surprised when Corrine wasn't there to do magic tonight, but Corrine wasn't giving the pain back. It was her family that caused so much of Demona's misery in the past thousand years, and just because that family line was ready to end, didn't mean reparations weren't due. Corrine had no problem being the one to do that. With this last thing, she felt like she was free of the burden of her legacy, and that was worth the pain to her. Her karma was cleaned of that. She had new stains on her soul, but her karma was cleaned of that.

Her last name may be Canmore, but she wasn't a Canmore. Robyn would surely agree with that, and she was all that was left.

…………………………….

A/N: This is the end of the first "story" but I added a short story of Corrine's future at the end of this "entry". It's called "Next Contestant"


	18. Next Contestant part 1

Next Contestant – Epilogue

(inspired by the song by Nickelback)

By Princess Alexandria

October 1997

It was cold as she walked around the castle walls, looking at the structure with a critical eye. It seemed so old, so cold, and so expensive. Corrine heard the sales pitch of the old world and how it would feel like living the life of the old time royalty, but she dismissed those pitches even as she continued to consider the pricey castle/mansion.

The skies were dark, and Corrine sighed as she looked out at the woods that surrounded the property. A purchase like this would make the news. It wouldn't be front page or anything, but it would be out there. With Robyn locked up, Corrine still felt nervous about advertising her location like this. Still, Robyn was locked up for years, and Demona said Robyn would never set foot in England. That was something Demona promised her as Corrine mentioned this place was for sale.

Corrine thought about her cozy apartment, which was really more than enough for her, and the way people would make assumptions about her as she spent her increased fortune on this. Still, Corrine looked at the easily defensible walls, the sheer size of the place. Her whole clan would still not comfortably fit here, but it would give the clan a safe place if they needed it. It would give them a sheltered place for meetings. It would give Corrine a way to leave something behind when she did die, because that last scare over a year ago made it clear to her that she hadn't planned well enough for her own death and how it would affect her clan. She wanted to leave them something, and if she did this right, she would be able to leave this. Hopefully it would be many more years before that became an issue, but she was planning now.

If Robyn outlived her, this would be the only thing she could leave them, but if Robyn died first, the money was hers to do whatever she wanted with it, all of the money. If she managed to be the last heir, she was free to burn it, give it away, or even fund a gargoyle safe haven for the rest of time. It made Corrine feel guilty to think like this, to wish death on her last relative, but wish it or not, it would come to that eventually.

When Jason and Jon 'disappeared' and didn't check in with the lawyer in charge of the Canmore fortune, a search happened, and just last month it was determined they must be dead. Corrine had signed for the money she got, and Robyn had somehow managed to call in from prison to declare herself still alive. Because of the life of a hunter, they all had to check in once a year, to declare themselves alive. Even Corrine had been doing that for years, and she would continue, because blood money or not, it was needed.

The sound alerted her and Corrine looked up to see the approaching gargoyles. Corrine put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the key the real estate agent had left with her, after a small fee for an unaccompanied night in the castle. Corrine was selling herself as rather eccentric, because she claimed she was checking for ghosts before she signed anything. She was too tired of trying to come up with a saner reason to want the place alone at night.

"The grounds are expansive." Katara spoke and Corrine smiled a bit at the appreciation in Katara's voice. "We could almost hunt on them."

"You have a stream. It should be wonderful on summer nights." Leo spoke up and landed next to Corrine.

"We have a stream." Corrine corrected him quietly and looked over at Una, who was watching her. "That is if you think this place works."

"Let's look inside." Una caped her wings and spoke as she moved for the door. Corrine unlocked the door and held it opened for the three gargoyles that would help her make this decision.

"I checked with Demona and she says that it shouldn't be too hard to install a state of the art security system here." Corrine spoke as she closed the door, not liking how a simple key was all it took to enter now. "She has access to better systems than I do."

Corrine had been in brief monthly contact with Demona since she'd left New York. At first it was for Demona to protest the spell, then it turned into discussions of magic. They discussed books and spells. Corrine had no idea what was going on in Demona's life and until this castle drew Corrine's attention, Demona hadn't heard much personal from Corrine either. Corrine had struggled with whether to ask for advice in something beyond what Demona had hinted she was willing to give. Demona supported her magic, but she felt so distant.

"She say anything about visiting?" Una asked quietly and Corrine just shook her head no. "I hate seeing you in pain, perhaps you should,"

"No, that spell stays." Corrine interrupted Una with a slight glare. Una had suggested a few times that human's weren't built to endure twice daily pain like this. "It isn't bad." Sadly she was getting used to it. Corrine took better care of herself to make up for the abuse she willingly endured. She got weekly massages for tension, she learned meditation for it as well. She was careful to not do dangerous things near sunset or sunrise in New York, and as long as Demona told her when she was going to be in another time zone it all worked. While Demona hated that Corrine wasn't cancelling the spell, she seemed to understand the dangers of shared pain enough to anticipate what needed to be communicated, and Corrine got brief voicemails to tell her when Demona was traveling.

"This could work. There is more than enough room for the clan to stay here if need be." Una spoke after they'd looked at the entire place. "The basement would make a good rookery. We could bring them all together for the first time in hundreds of years and have hatching day here." And that was enough for Corrine. She would buy the place in the morning.

December 1997

Baby gargoyles were small. Corrine stared at the damp skin and fur of the next generations. Corrine glanced around at the basement of her home, and the heaters she'd installed near the walls. Rookery parents took turns living here and Corrine had spent several nights in the room herself learning how to care for the eggs.

They weren't eggs anymore, or most of them weren't. Corrine watched the egg on the green cotton pillow, watching it rock and pieces fall off. Corrine took a hesitant step closer to that egg, watching Katara and her mate, Coug, staring at it intently. A tiny little hand came out and twitched. Una leaned closer and spoke quietly. "You were there for the eggs conception; you should be there for the hatching. They won't think you're intruding."

Corrine's heart was hammering as she slowly walked past gargoyles holding hatchlings, toward that green pillow she'd given her godchild before he or she'd even hatched. Corrine slowed to stand across the pillow from Katara and stared in wonder as a little tail crushed shell and a large piece of the shell fell partly off. Katara reached in and carefully picked up the already loosened shell, pulling it away and Corrine moved her hand to gently cover her mouth as she watched a wet, black, little leg kick up in the air where the shell had been.

"It's a girl." A male voice spoke and Corrine looked up to see him smile. That's all they really could tell about the hatchling so far.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you that night." Corrine spoke quietly to him. She'd never been as comfortable around him as the others.

He waved he hand and rolled his eyes. "Bygones. I told you that."

"Yeah, but seeing her." Corrine ached to reach out and move another loose piece of shell, but wasn't sure if she should. He reached out and pulled it away, revealing an arm and little wing. The little hatchling's other wing broke through and a large piece of shell fell right onto her face. Corrine looked up to see who was going to remove that one and caught Katara's smiling eyes. Katara glanced at the shell and then Corrine.

Corrine's hands were a little shaky as she picked up a bit of shell and moved it aside, to stare into the black furred little face of her goddaughter. "Who do we have here?" she asked the little one gently and then looked up to see the rest of the clan was watching the last egg hatch, while some of them were holding other hatchlings.

Katara lifted up the little one and smiled at Corrine. "This is Canmore." She introduced her hatchling and Corrine's heart dropped at hearing the little one named that.

"You can't do that to her." Corrine's voice rose in protest, a little panicked. A large hand rested on her shoulder and Corrine turned to see Coug giving her a sympathetic look.

Katara stared down at the child while she spoke. "Canmore is the name of hero, who risked it all for this clan. I'd be honored to be able to use it."

"It's custom to name hatchlings after important clan members." Coug spoke.

"But I thought, well," she looked at his feline features, which resembled a cougar. He laughed at her before she said more.

"Yes, it is also custom to do it the easy way, but this was a decision we made together." He pulled Corrine into a slight half hug and let her go. "Otherwise we'd have gone with Kitty and Katara didn't like that one." He laughed, and a few of the clan did as well, but Corrine was still stunned as she looked at the child burdened with a name she'd never even wanted for herself.

"Hello Canmore." Corrine whispered as she reached out a finger to touch a tiny hand. As she stared into such an innocent face, she swore she'd find a way to make that name something to be proud of.

…………………………

January 1998

"Hello." The voice was expected, but the slightly uncertain tone to it was something for Corrine to puzzle over.

"Demona, it's me." Corrine spoke and heard a slightly amused snort.

"Me? No, I'm certain you have a name caller." Demona teased and Corrine moved to sit at her desk as she started to smile just a little. Demona must have had a very good day.

"The eggs hatched." Corrine spoke, her voice a little shaky. "And Katara named her little one."

"And what did the London clan come up with now? I swear Goliath's clan is the only other clan with more ridiculous naming methods." Demona seemed to have a smile in her voice. Corrine felt a little apprehensive about answering her question.

"She named the little girl Canmore." Corrine spoke quietly and listened to the intake of breath and then silence. "I know I promised you that my line would end with me, but," Corrine bit her lower lip. "There will be another Canmore." She heard the breath let out slowly on the other side of the phone and Corrine chuckled just a little. "I think I've finally managed to do enough to torment all the ghosts of my family. I've had a gargoyle named after me."

"How full is your rookery?" Demona asked, seeming to change the subject, but Corrine noticed she was asked as if the rookery was partly hers. Demona may not have noticed, but Corrine felt warmth at the thought.

"We've 28 hatchlings." Corrine felt some pride at that. It was a good number. More would have been nice, but maybe someday the clan would be large enough to have even more.

"That's good." Demona sounded slower and quieter. "You're clan is about the size mine had been, before the humans destroyed them."

Corrine's heart sank as she considered that thought. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your family. My problems with humans go back to before any Canmore hunted." Demona spoke, and then her voice became deeper. "So don't think your family is the only threat, and make sure your clan is well protected at all times."

"I had the security system you sent installed." Corrine thought about the several boxes of supplied Demona had sent her. "And we did most of it ourselves, so no one else knows what we have here."

"Good, good." Demona sounded distracted and her once good mood was not in evidence.

"I want her name to be something to be proud of." Corrine whispered her admission. "But I don't know how, when I've never been proud of it." She got silence. "I approached Una with an idea, something that will take a lot of work, but with help," Corrine's words trailed off for a moment. "I offered to find the gargoyle clans of the world and establish communication, make sure they have what they need to survive, and perhaps open up talks about mate exchanges. Gargoyles can't continue to survive the way they have in the past, it will eventually lead to death. I'm going to create a worldwide network. Maybe that's a legacy for Canmore to grow up with."

"You want to save them all." Demona seemed to breathe the words out as air.

"Una thinks it might help, what do you think?"

There was a marked pause, and Demona spoke slowly. "I think it's a good idea. There may be clans like Goliath's with an imbalance of potential mates. There may also be clans with inbreeding issues if they are too small."

"I'm going to start looking for them. I have my family's notes, and they said the London clan was destroyed. Maybe some of the others survived as well, since they apparently didn't check too hard for survivors." Corrine swallowed, knowing she'd be disappointed often.

"Don't tell them your last name if you find one." Demona's words were now spoken at a normal pace. "And take someone with you, a gargoyle, to vouch for you."

"I'd already considered that, but it seems dishonest." Corrine admitted.

"Be honest with them AFTER you have your clan around you, not before. Let your… I mean Una explain it to them." Demona sighed. "I should go."

Even though it felt like she was being brushed off Corrine nodded. "It's your turn to call me next time." Was all she said before Demona hung up.

……………………………….

January 1999

"There were three clans in Asia." Corrine sat back on her bed and held her phone to her ear. "Three."

"Really?" Angela's voice sounded a bit shocked. It had been a tip from her that lead to finding them all. It had taken her months, but Angela was the one that told her about the Ishimura clan, and they'd told her about the Xanadu clan and they lead to the Puhkan clan. It was amazing, clans knew of one or two others, but never asked like this. The Ishimura clan had been stunned to hear about the Puhkan clan. It was kind of sad really, that it took her to point this out, but it made Corrine feel like she really was doing something good. "How many is the count up to now?"

"Well, I can't contact your old one." Corrine wasn't happy that there was a clan out of touch like that, but the fact that a clan lived on a mythical island was amazing. "There's yours and that other one."

"The Labyrinth." Angela finished for her.

"Then we have the Loch Ness clan, and I need to go to Guatemala." Corrine added. "Maybe they'll know of more."

"That clan is very small and they all have mates." Angela spoke slowly.

"This isn't just about mates. I think the clans will be able to help each other, and if they need money I've got that." Corrine sighed. "This is about more than just the next generation to me."

"What you're doing is amazing." Angela sounded impressed. Her words became slower after a moment. "If you're doing this, does that mean that the other clans don't have to make changes like ours?"

"No, I still give them evaluations and warnings, but if they don't chose one of my clan sisters I can't enforce anything." Corrine sighed. "But so far my clan has the largest number of unclaimed heterosexual females, so I do hold enough power to encourage clans to protect themselves better."

Angela chuckled. "Is that what you call it? Father calls it dictating and extortion." Corrine grinned at that. She knew that male wasn't happy with her, but the changes were making the clan stronger. Eventually he'd see that. He just didn't like living with Xanatos, but that was their solution to the financial issue.

"Well, when you all are still around for the next Breeder's moon, you know who you really have to thank." Corrine joked.

"No, I do know." Angela's voice was more serious. "And I do thank you." Corrine sighed at the reminder of that night.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that next Winter Solstice there will be a gathering at my place." Corrine felt a little uncomfortable with the thanks. "We have time to straighten up any weaknesses in the clans between now and the Breeder's moon, or any mate exchanges. We can just let people mingle and see what happens." She sighed. "Not everyone will come. Many of them didn't want to leave their homes unprotected, but it sounds like the singles will come, and someone to speak for the clans from each one that joins us."

"What about the Labyrinth clan?" Angela asked, and Corrine was glad she brought it up.

"I was hoping you could help me out. Invite them, and any other clan you find out about that you think should be there." Corrine glanced at her hunter books. "I have to try and see if any clan survived my family, I have a lot of places to visit. If there are survivors they should come, I owe it to them."

"And mother?"

"I invited her, but she hasn't said if she'll come yet." Corrine admitted quietly. Inviting her to this had been hard, knowing Demona might find a mate, but she couldn't deny her the chance just because Corrine had wished for more.

"You talk to her?" Angela sounded surprised.

"Yeah, we talk pretty regularly." Corrine heard a knock at her door. "I need to go. I'll call with more information when we have it, but I believe we plan to host this for a week. There is room if people just bring the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes for everyone to stay at my place. The couples will stay in the city for the most part to give us space."

"I can't talk for father, but I'm sure we'll be there." Angela said her goodbyes as Corrine walked to her door.

Katara picked her up and spun her once she was let in. "You're home!" Scottie had been the one with Corrine in Asia, and that trip had taken three times as long as they'd thought it would. "Now you can babysit." Katara teased as she set Corrine back down. With a clan babysitters weren't hard to come by, but Corrine was looking forward to her turn. With these plans coming together, she was sure that Canmore would be able to hold her head with pride once she was old enough to understand where her name came from.

Someday when it came time for Canmore to find a mate, Canmore would have the entire world to choose from. She'd have access to any gargoyle that existed. Corrine sighed, as she sort of envied her god daughter that. It had been a while since Corrine had even had a woman to date, and she'd finally realized she just never was going to find a real girlfriend, just as she was starting to think the meaningless flings weren't something she was all that proud of. She just didn't trust humans enough to bring one into the clan, so meaningless was all she could have.

……………………….

November 1999

"I'm incredibly impressed with how well you've done on this." Una spoke and Corrine smiled happily at the praise. "I wasn't even aware there were so many clans left, you found nine in just under two years."

"I'm hoping there's more and I just couldn't find them. I can continue to look." Corrine thought nine was too low a number, but it was better than she'd hoped for.

"No, you've been on this quest for too long now." Una spoke gently. "You work so hard to protect us all, but when is the last time you dated? You used to date too much, but now you don't date at all. I'm not sure that's an improvement."

Corrine sighed and looked out the store window, wishing for a customer. She hadn't worked here is a while, because of her quest, as Una called it. Still she was sure they still made their own money, so she wondered why customers couldn't choose now to visit. "I've been rather busy." She spoke with a weary voice, but it was just the topic of her personal life she was tired of.

"You've always been busy Corrine. Even in Paris or New York you were busy. Did you have time to date like you do then?" Una asked and Corrine slowly looked into Una's face, seeing concern there.

"Things are different now." Corrine answered.

Una just stared at her for a moment. "If taking care of this clan is causing you to not live your own life, I can't let you continue doing this. You deserve happiness Corrine." Una sighed and her hands trailed over the books for sale on the bookshelf slowly, and Corrine watched Una looking at them. When Una spoke again, her voice was softer. "When I first met you, the first magic question you asked was about the three fold law. I didn't want to answer you then, I didn't want to see you as an individual." Una looked back up at her and Corrine swallowed at the intensity of her teacher. "But I have to tell you, the way you integrated yourself in our clan, and the things you do, it will take several lifetimes for the karma due to you to be paid back. You deserve all that is good in this world, you've earned it, and yet you never slow down or stop to enjoy it." Corrine had no idea what to say, she just stared, stunned at the measure of her character she was hearing. "Even if you had to make up for your entire family Corrine, you would be in the positive by now. How many clans did you give money or supplies to? How many clans did you explain the dangers of discovery too? How many clans did you cry over when you found nothing but remains?"

Tears filled both their eyes as Una mentioned what Corrine never did in her reports, the trips that resulted in not finding anyone alive. Katara had been with her once to see a clan that was no longer there, and after that Corrine always checked during the day and then told whoever her gargoyle partner was the for the trip it was just time to move on if there was no need to stay. Apparently Una didn't believe that she'd only found the one.

"This quest is hurting you; it's time for a break." Una spoke quietly, but it was clearly an order. "You are not responsible for the entire gargoyle race, and you are not responsible for all those who are no longer a part of it."

"Okay." Corrine's voice was resigned to a break, but it was only a break. She had to find any clans she could before the next Breeder's moon. She wanted there to be more eggs, more gargoyles, for the future. There could always be more gatherings, she had ten years after all. Even without finding more clans they'd need more gatherings.

…………………….

The bookshelf was disorganized, and Corrine felt a little guilty that the store had clearly suffered with her absence. She pulled the books off the shelf and started over, as she waited for Una to finish with her customer.

"I'm working on a spell to translate languages." Corrine spoke as Una came up to her. She was stuck on the creation, a sort of writer's block, and hoped that Una wouldn't lecture her about working all the time. The gargoyles that were coming in a month weren't all speaking the same language, and that would make things harder if they had to rely on interpreters.

"Answer me this, how many times have you gone out to have fun in this past week?" Una spoke and Corrine's heart sunk as she looked up into demanding eyes. "You will go out and go dancing, go to a bar, do something, and you will not do it alone."

"Are you offering to go with me?" Corrine smiled just a little at the absurd idea. Gargoyles couldn't go with her into those places.

Una gave her a look that said 'don't be ridiculous'.

"I don't want to do those things." Corrine spoke more firmly.

"How will you ever find a mate like this?" Una spoke more quickly, giving this the feel of an argument.

"I won't." Corrine turned away, studying the books. Her angry posture and crossed arms relaxed. "I don't really think I can." Her voice quieter.

"Of course you can. You are an ideal mate. You are strong, powerful, beautiful, smart, and humans would have to like that you are rich." Una rested a hand on Corrine's shoulder. "You are loyal, and willing to sacrifice so much for the people you care about. You would make an excellent mate."

Corrine hesitated, her mouth opening just part way about three times before she could speak. "I don't feel like I'm a human anymore, I know I am, but inside I just don't feel like I fit there." Corrine felt her heart pounding as she admitted this, not wanting Una to feel guilty. "I can't find what people think about important, I feel more comfortable around the clan, than I do out there where I have to lie about what I do, who my family was, my childhood, my scars. I can't even invite anyone home without feeling like I need to do a complete background check and blindfold them and keep them in my sights the entire time. I can't tell any human even the simplest things about my day, because they'd ask who I was talking about, and might ask to meet my friends." Corrine shook her head and found another hand on her shoulder, as she was pulled into a hug. "I don't want to live in their world, or even pretend to, but I don't think I can. How could I be with someone and not tell them about the clan? My god daughter? I don't see the point in anything less anymore, but I can't trust a human not to hurt my clan. It wasn't just my family that smashed the clans I found, and I just can't risk ever waking up and seeing that here. I don't think I could survive that."

"I hadn't anticipated this." Una spoke softly. "I'll think of something, I want you happy." It was like a promise and Corrine sighed, thinking her quest was a lot easier than the one Una set for herself.

…………………………..


	19. Next Contestant part 2

December 1999

Corrine smiled weakly at the members of the Pukhan clan, before turning to stare at the room all the leaders had retreated too, her formal dining room was serving as a conference room, and it was large enough. Corrine sighed and sat down to drink her tea.

Once the last clan had arrived Corrine's tension had increased. The Wyvern clan brought a few humans to help with daytime security. David and Fox Xanatos had managed to buy their invitations by helping that clan get here safely, and Corrine had them staying in a room far down the hall from her own. She had Detective Maza staying next to them, and Demona rounded off the daytime help. Corrine was very grateful to not be alone with that responsibility, because she hadn't been sure when she could sleep when she thought she'd be doing this alone. It was partly that plea that had gotten Demona to come.

Una had called this meeting and all the clan leaders had filed in. Corrine would pay a lot of money to know what they were doing, but she'd have to ask Una or Demona later. She knew that she was being revealed as a Canmore, but there was more to this meeting, she could feel it. Demona had been included as a leader, as she should be, in Corrine's opinion. She may not have a clan, but she was brilliant and would make sure those clan leaders knew what to avoid to keep this gathering safe. Corrine had tried to instill how important it was that the visitors not glide over to the city, but she didn't hold as much respect as she'd prefer, so it was up to Una and Demona to set down the law.

The door opened and Corrine watched as Una stepped out, her eyes moving over the room, and noticed her nod with a smile at Katara. That was a hint that the London clan's second knew what was going on. Corrine watched as a still surprised looking Goliath came out and gave her a strange look, before moving on. A few other clan leaders gave her a searching look, but the occasional nods of acceptance helped calm Corrine's nerves. What really drew her attention was Demona's troubled expression, that set her on edge yet again. Demona covered it up when she saw Corrine was watching her, but it made Corrine wonder if a clan leader was going to be a problem for her, if someone had objected to her involvement with all of this, in spite of her organizing it.

"We would like to head out to the tent for opening ceremony." Una called out and Corrine nodded at the look she'd been sent. The huge tent had been a necessity when it was clear the visitors wouldn't all fit into a single room in the castle, not even the pool room if they'd put something down to make a floor out of the pool, and that would have denied the Lochness clan the opportunity to swim in warm waters for a change.

It was the middle of winter and Corrine had put a lot of portable heaters in the tent, mostly for herself since gargoyles weren't as bothered by the cold, but Elisa, Fox and David could benefit from it now as well. Once she'd made her way into the tent she glanced around at the tables, chairs, and the boxes on the table near one of the tent openings. This was as organized as she could get it, and she'd explain it to them all once they finished filing in. There was a soft rumble of noise from all the gargoyles talking amongst themselves in excitement and Corrine felt warmed from how well this was being received. The hum of the generator for the lights and heaters also filled the air, but it was something they could ignore.

Una waved her up and Corrine left Katara in charge of the boxes that would become important in a moment. It had been an idea her and Scottie came up with and she was going to explain it. Hopefully everyone else appreciated it. She turned to see a virtual sea of color and faces watching her. Many she'd seen in her visits, but the familiar faces of her clan helped to make her feel more comfortable talking in front of such a large group. Una moved to stand beside her.

Corrine smiled and looked over the group, taking a moment for everyone to notice them and stop talking. "I'd like to welcome you to our home, and the first Gathering of Gargoyles." She couldn't stop the smile she felt as Una said that. "This is a beginning of a worldwide search to find all of the clans forgotten or lost, alone, in a world dominated by man. I would like to thank my apprentice, Corrine, for making this possible." Corrine didn't manage to not blush as the round of applause she received. "Her devotion to this is as strong as her devotion to her clan, and she put all her blood and tears into this task."

Corrine subtly looked around as Una gave the opening speech, seeing Demona standing a bit off to her own, arms crossed, watching this. She noticed Angela holding Broadway's arm, smiling and excited looking.

"Corrine will explain how this singles mingle will work." Corrine looked up at the teasing name Una gave this event, and then out at the room again while standing up straighter.

"In order to make things a little easier, and to make sure that people aren't chatting up a clan leader's mate," Corrine grinned at the chuckles she got. "we've brought armbands to declare everyone's intensions." Corrine pulled three examples out of her pants pocket and held them up. "These come in black, for I'm just here for the event, but I'm not looking for a mate." She held up the example. She showed them how it went on, and how the elastic should accommodate even the males with the largest biceps. "Pink for those hoping to find a female mate, regardless of the gargoyle's gender, and blue for those hoping to find a male mate. If gender is unimportant to you, you'll be stuck wearing two." She held up her examples. "Now these bands are on the table near the door, and if you have trouble seeing color, you'll notice black symbols on the pink and blue bands. That should help you."

Corrine started to pull off her black band, she'd return them all to the table. "Now," She started to dismiss the group to get their bands and watched as Demona tensed up when a hand rested on Corrine's shoulder.

"Wait a moment, I have another announcement." Una spoke gently, but loud enough to be heard by all. Corrine looked up, surprised as her clan leader smiled at her and changed the plan. Una took the three bands from her hand and turned to the room.

"As you can tell by this system, we are not discriminating against our gay and lesbian brothers and sisters. The goal is not to make as many eggs as possible, disregarding the happiness of the gargoyles involved." Una held up the bands. "I would also ask that everyone keep this friendly and realize that we will be hosting other Gatherings so you don't, and shouldn't, make long term plans after meeting and spending a week with someone. You may also need to make arrangements to visit other clans after this, and we are more than willing to help you do this. Corrine has generously put her money and power at our disposal to make it possible."

Una smiled at her. "The medallions you wear that enable you to talk with those who don't speak your language, was created by Corrine. It was a spell she designed and cast over a hundred times to make sure language wasn't a barrier. She paid for most of the clans to get here safely." Una's eyes were warm and loving as Corrine gave her a puzzled look at this change. "Human's raise their young in smaller family groups, instead of by the entire clan. My apprentice was unfortunate in her family group, but her clan loves her." Corrine was blushing as she watched Una turn to the room again. "She has shown more courage, devotion, honor, than anyone I've ever met, human or gargoyle. She is on her way to being more than just a magic user; her ability to craft her own spell for us today shows her potential as a sorceress. Few have that gift." Corrine's eyes widened at those words.

Una stood a little taller. "Corrine is a valuable member of our clan." Una pulled on Corrine's arm and ran her hand up it, making Corrine give her a puzzled look, until her eyes fell on the strip of pink. "Corrine is also not mated." Una gave Corrine a mischievous smile. "And anyone would be lucky to have her attention."

Corrine just stared in shock, as Una turned to the crowd. "Go and get your armbands, the food will be served soon."

…………………………….

Corrine was still a little shocked hours later as she sat at the kitchen table.

"You were certainly the belle of the ball." Fox spoke in a teasing voice. "With that introduction that Una gave you I almost considered getting a pink band, but my husband would have been a deal breaker wouldn't he?" Fox and Corrine had taken first watch. Corrine had thought for sure Demona would opt to work with her, but she'd paired up with Xanatos for later that day, and Elisa later still, because Demona needed half as much sleep and the days were short, so they'd all only have just enough time to sleep. It made Corrine wonder if Demona was mad at her, choosing almost everyone but her.

"I usually turn down married women." Corrine spoke distractedly, glancing at the security panel again, to see all was well. They could wander around, and would later, but they could do most of their watching from the kitchen or the security room. Corrine bet that when it was Demona's turn she'd actually walk the grounds to stay away from her partners. Why didn't she take the opening Corrine had given her to pick Corrine?

"So what do you think of your suitors?" Fox leaned forward, over her own cup of tea and Corrine studied Fox's eager to gossip expression for a moment, trying to think of an answer to that question. All of the females with pink armbands had joined Corrine when the meal was over, but they weren't all after Corrine, Corrine had just been the most recognizable female seeking female out there. Fox was asking like they'd all been after Corrine, which just wasn't true.

"Gillian isn't really thinking this out." Corrine sighed as she thought of the Loch Ness female who had given Corrine more than a few interested looks. "They live in a watery cave, and are amphibious. It would be challenging for any gargoyle to join their clan, but impossible for me, and my home isn't all that close to the ocean or a lake here."

"Ah yes, a bird and a fish can fall in love, but where would they live?" Fox smirked as she spoke.

"She should be looking for a Pukhan or Xanadu female, they are used to living in caves." Corrine sighed.

"Do you really want a gargoyle?" Fox asked, her voice more serious.

Corrine studied her tea as she answered. "I can see myself with one more easily I guess." She picked up her cup and gently moved it to see the liquid dance. "I don't know, I just feel strange about this. I really never thought I'd be accepted in this way." She set her cup down and looked up to the woman she barely knew, but who knew all these secrets she kept because she too lived with gargoyles. "I guess yes, if or when I do settle down, I'd want it to be with a gargoyle." She shook her head and gave a sad smile.

"Any gargoyle in particular?" Fox asked, but the teasing air was gone and Corrine ran her hand through her own hair rather than answer. "Any catch your eye?" Fox pushed for a response.

Corrine glanced at the doorway Demona had walked out fifteen minutes ago, before turning back to Fox. She didn't even speak and Fox's eyes softened. The redhead just shook her head as if clearing that conversation. "So what did you think of that green female?"

Corrine smiled and chuckled. "That's Scottie. She's been after me for years, but I don't think she's serious, just curious."

"I don't know, a lot of gargoyles were talking about how important it was to use this time well. If Scottie is investing her time in you, that sounds serious to me." Fox spoke and Corrine's smile faded as she considered that. Scottie could be an actual suitor, she couldn't tell yet, and that made Corrine a bit nervous. Scottie was young, but then all the unclaimed females with pink bands were.

Once her tea was finished, Corrine slipped outside for a walk, away from Fox. It was the same trick she suspected Demona would pull later, but she really just needed some quiet time alone.

………………………..

Corrine glanced over Gillian's shoulder again, to see Demona still stuck talking with that male. Corrine took in the way Demona's arms were folded in front of her and the way her foot tapped, and knew all was not well. "Excuse me." She smiled at Gillian and walked passed her.

The male had a pink armband, and clearly was very color blind or he'd notice Demona's was black, Corrine thought with some irritation of her own. She could tell by his posture what he was doing, and by Demona's it wouldn't be long before he regretted it. Corrine walked up to them from the side and glanced at him with some disdain, before turning to Demona.

She hadn't spoken with Demona since the brief talk about security shifts that morning, as it seemed Demona was avoiding her. Corrine smiled as brightly as she could. "Demona, I have someone I want you to meet."

Demona turned to look at her and Corrine widened her eyes briefly, while turning her eyeballs toward the male who couldn't see her face at the moment. Demona nodded subtly. "Of course, if you'll excuse me." Demona spoke to him and followed Corrine away. They were halfway through the tent when Demona spoke quietly. "Decided to save me?"

"You looked unhappy." Corrine smiled softly and reached out to briefly pet Demona's arm. "Why didn't you brush him off?"

"I was about to." Demona's jaw clenched and Corrine just help the tent door opened for them to leave. She lead Demona into the kitchen, which was quiet and unoccupied.

"Here's Jack Daniels. I wanted to introduce you." Corrine smiled as she pulled the bottle out of the cupboard and held it up. Demona smirked as Corrine pulled out two glasses and filled them, handing one over. As Demona tilted her head back and drank, Corrine hummed happily as she watched. "You took him in your mouth and swallowed, lucky Jack." Her voice was suggestive and seductive and Demona choked and glared at her.

"Corrine." Demona's voice was a bit hoarse from coughing and Corrine laughed just a little, before taking a sip of her own drink.

Her teasing smile faded and she stare at Demona with sincerity. "I am so glad you are here. I wouldn't be able to sleep if you weren't, I don't think I'd trust anyone else. This event could be such a disaster if something went wrong." Corrine picked up the bottle and wiggled it as an offer, and got a glass pushed towards her to fill. "If you need help keeping creeps away, I'll be there."

Demona drank more slowly and Corrine could see Demona studying her over the glass, but she was quiet so Corrine focused on her own drink just as quietly.

"Protecting me is just second nature to you isn't it?" Demona spoke quietly. Corrine blushed as the words and put the cap back on the bottle. "Corrine," Demona said Corrine's name like it was the beginning of something important so Corrine focused on her. She watched Demona sigh and look away, "Nevermind. Thank you for the save."

"Any time." Corrine responded and Demona looked at her, stared into her eyes again, before looking away.

"If you find yourself talking with someone whose attentions you don't want." Demona spoke softly, studying the bottle Corrine was about to put away. "Just catch my eye."

"Okay, we'll watch each others back." Corrine smiled and gripped the neck of the bottle, tipping it left and right, playing with it.

"Is there anyone whose attention you do want?" Demona asked and Corrine felt awkward as she heard it and thought about an answer.

"I don't know yet." Corrine sighed and pulled her hand away from the bottle, sitting back in her chair. This was clearly going to be more of a conversation than she'd expected. "I hadn't known Una was going to do that, I didn't think she'd dare." Corrine shook her head slowly. "I didn't think anyone would even consider me, well, other than Scottie. Scottie's been interested for a while." Corrine sighed and started to play with the bottle again. "I'll probably end up with Scottie, if she really wants me. I'll feel guilty, because we both know she isn't my first choice, but we do have a lot in common."

"Don't," Demona's hand rested on Corrine's stopping Corrine's nervous playing with the bottle. Corrine looked up. "Don't settle Corrine. That isn't fair to her or you."

"She's a good female." Corrine had to say this, it felt wrong to let anyone think Scottie was just settling. "She went with me to most of the clans, she helped me learn magic and then didn't get upset when I learned faster. You heard her when she thought the clan was going to attack me in New York. Her heart is good."

"Protecting is what a clan does, that doesn't mean its love." Demona protested and Corrine shook her head no.

"There is protecting and then there is Protecting." Corrine sighed. "No one Protects me like you do, but she comes close. Una and Katara don't count, because they are like family to me and that's why they do it." Corrine stared at Demona in deep thought. "I don't know why you do it, and maybe that's why I've always been so confused about us." Corrine moved her chair back and stood up.

"And you?" Demona asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Corrine turned from the cupboard, and stared at the table rather than Demona. "I take your pain twice a day. If you don't know why, it's because you don't want to know." Corrine put the bottle away and left, noticing that Demona stayed sitting at the table.

………………………..

"If I asked you to cancel that spell again?" Dominique spoke as she stepped into the security room, and that was how Corrine knew who her partner was for that day.

Corrine studied the monitor, making sure the caterer left with all his helpers. He'd dropped off more food, because they were feeding a lot of gargoyles. "I wouldn't, I never will." Corrine spoke firmly, as she reset the alarms.

"If I didn't want you to feel that pain?" Dominique spoke and Corrine turned to see her standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a green button up shirt. She looked good in human form and casual clothes.

The words, and the slight hitch in Dominique's voice drew Corrine's attention and her tense back relaxed as best she could. They were about to go through that pain in about an hour. Dominique had just heard how Corrine needed weekly massage treatments to help her deal with it, from a slightly accusatory Katara last night, and Corrine expected this argument to come back up again.

"It would hurt me more to think you felt it all. Divided it's less than half. I can do this." Corrine sighed and turned her chair to stand, but when Dominique came closer she stayed sitting.

"Don't make any promises," Dominique spoke quietly, almost like she had a hard time saying the words. "Don't pick a mate." Corrine frowned at this, because the tone didn't fit the mental image she had of these words. Demona wasn't saying to stay away from gargoyles, not this time, but Corrine had a hard time hoping she could understand the words. "I know why you keep my pain." Dominique's fists clenched and she looked a little pale. "I need time to think about this. Just wait."

Corrine's heart hammered as she looked at the vulnerability in Demona's human face. Her face grew slack with shock, but she spoke softly. "I've been waiting most of my life." She wanted to believe Demona would follow up on the implied promise, but she couldn't be sure. "If I wait for you, and you don't pick me, I'll be alone. The next generation is going to be too young for me." A tear trailed down her cheek. She had realized in this past week that she really needed a gargoyle for a mate, that she'd never trust enough to bring a random human into their clan.

Dominique stared at her in silence, and looked away. "I told myself I'd never consider this with any human. This isn't easy for me Corrine. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't even think about this."

"Well, why do you then?" Corrine asked, her voice harsher with hurt.

"Because I love you." Dominique seemed to growl it back, and then looked shocked at her own words. "Because I look forward to our calls, because I look through books I hadn't looked at in centuries just to have something interesting to tell you. Because every time I don't scream out in pain with the change I know it's because you chose to spare me that." Dominique spoke faster than normal, and Corrine sat back in her chair surprised. "Because in all the years I've wanted to make a better world for gargoyles, all my plans failed, but you did it in two years, and you did it because it was more important to you than your own life or happiness." Tears streamed down Dominique's cheeks and Corrine stared in shock, unable to interrupt her. "But to love you means I was wrong." Corrine remembered talking to Angela about why her family hated gargoyles and suddenly she understood. To admit this, to pursue this, would be so hard for Demona.

Demona loved her. Corrine took a shaky breath, watching Demona's lost expression. "I'll wait, but if you don't choose me soon, I can't wait any longer. I'll be over forty at the next Breeder's moon Demona. I can't wait much longer. I've never had love, and I want that in my life." Corrine's eyes were watering as well. "If you decide you just can't get over what I am, let me go." Dominique nodded, and left.

……………………….

"Did you find anyone you'll be keeping in contact with?" Una asked as they tore down the tent, the night after all the visiting clans left. Corrine stared up at the skies, at the constellation she'd named 'Demona on the balcony' so many years ago.

"Yeah, I did." Corrine spoke quietly, unwilling to share who just yet, because anyone who thought they knew Demona would tell her she was insane to agree to wait for her. "Thank you for doing what you did." Corrine knew that Demona never would have even started considering this if Una hadn't put Corrine on the market.

…………………………

December 2000

The phone conversations had changed in the past year, Corrine thought as she sat at her kitchen table waiting for the arrival of the clans. The second Gathering was starting this week, and she knew her mind should be filled with the organization and catering, but it was filled with thoughts of Demona. She hadn't seen her in the past year, but they'd taken to having phone conversations twice a month, and they'd changed.

Corrine now knew what Demona had been up to, and not all of it was pleasant to hear. Demona had done things Corrine never thought she would have, and had killed people for just being human. It made Corrine understand how hard it would be to get past Corrine's humanity for Demona, but it also scared her. There was a part of Demona that was the monster her family warned her about. Demona had never let her see that before.

Corrine stared out at the grey skies, thinking that Demona was going to be arriving soon, she looked at the clock on the wall. Her plane could have even landed already.

Corrine had a hard summer as she came to terms with the stories Demona told her, but she still kept in contact and she still wanted her. Demona had been a monster, but she'd also been Corrine's salvation. The gargoyle was a contradiction, and in the end Corrine knew she could forgive it. Her family helped to push Demona over that edge, she knew that, having read the journals. Demona was guilty of her own crimes, but a thousand years of hunters would have driven anyone a little crazy. It helped that her visit to New York had changed it all, that it had been years since her last attempt to save gargoyles by killing humans, and it helped that Demona saw Corrine's plans to save the gargoyles as the better one.

Demona now knew more about the things Corrine wasn't too proud of as well. She'd heard about Corrine's sleeping around and the way she'd treated the women that started to fall in love with her. She'd listened patiently as Corrine spoke about her dark thoughts as she found clan after clan destroyed and her own bloody fantasies that she never voiced to anyone else. She heard the story of Canmore's conception, and how Corrine had panicked when she thought it had been rape, or how she never did fully recover from her own experience. She made soft comforting sounds over the phone as Corrine admitted that while she knew she should never let the Canmore line continue, she wished that the little gargoyle Katara had hatched was actually her own child and how she struggled with the clan raising the hatchlings, because she wanted to favor her little god daughter more than the clan would approve.

They still talked about magic, and clan issues. But their talks had gotten longer as they also talked about their lives and the problems they faced.

They never talked long about if Demona was going to finally make up her mind, or how Corrine felt like her heart was being squeezed every time she heard of another pairing of gargoyles. They also never talked about the way Una looked at Corrine in concern sometimes, because Corrine said she had a lead on a mate, but never named her in case it didn't work out.

The buzz made Corrine look over to the security panel, and slowly get up. A look through the monitor told her it was the first of the daytime deliveries of clans. Her own clan members had hidden away, so she let the delivery men in with their large boxes that they only knew were fragile, and that if any of the items were damaged she'd ruin their lives. She paid well, and put the fear of god in them, so she watched with some satisfaction as the boxes were gently removed from the truck beds, so gently glass would be safe, so stone should be fine.

Corrine waved the men away when they offered to open the containers for her, and stood there in her long driveway, checking the labels on the boxes so she'd know what clans were already present. China and Japan were on the labels. It wasn't like they'd gone through regular mail. Corrine had her own jet and people pick these up, but they'd put labels on just the same.

The Wyvern clan and their humans arrived next, which made it possible for Corrine to relax again. Elisa had overseen the unloading of that container, and Corrine wandered over toward the gate and the car that just sat at it, most likely requesting entry, but Corrine wasn't inside to give it.

…………………

Corrine stared at the luggage sitting on the bed, as the redhead turned to face her. "There are couples that want to announce they'd graduated to the black armbands, so Una has that as part of the opening night." She felt her heart sink as she realized that could be taken as pressuring Demona. She'd just been searching for something to say, and it bothered her at the same time she was glad her plan was working. There were several pairings between clans, and couples deciding where they'd live. "I'll leave you to change." Corrine glanced at the loincloth in Demona's hand. The sun would set in a few minutes.

"You can stay, I'll just slip into the bathroom." Demona said, pulling out the other part of her nighttime clothes. Corrine liked the gentle smile on the redhead's face.

They arrived at the tent together, and Una was already at the front of the tent, and it was filled with gargoyles. Corrine stood near the armbands with Demona and watched.

"Scottie, my first apprentice" Una smiled and waved the young gargoyle up to announce her mate.

"She was your second choice, wasn't she?" Demona spoke quietly as they watched Scottie kiss Gillian and announce they would live in London.

Corrine swallowed and looked down. "Yes." She admitted quietly.

"Was there a third choice?" Demona's words were quiet and thoughtful, but they hurt.

"Scottie's mate." Corrine smiled humorlessly.

Another couple was happily in the front announcing themselves and Demona took her talon and ripped the tape along the top of one of the boxes on the table near them. Black cloth came out in her hands as Demona pulled her hand out, and stared at Corrine. "Wear this for me this time?" Demona held the black band out.

Corrine bit her lower lip, wondering what Demona meant. Was this just this time, so Demona didn't have to worry about Corrine finding someone among the two new clans to join them this year, or was this forever? Corrine took it from Demona's hand, her fingers nervously playing with the elastic, but she didn't put it on, she just stared at it.

A blue hand caressed her hair out of her face and Corrine looked up to see Demona was much closer, staring at her. "Would you still wait for me?" Corrine's heart sunk, but she nodded. Demona looked thoughtful and took the band, putting it on for Corrine. "I won't ask you to, I see it hurts you." Demona leaned forward and while the crowd clapped for another couple, Corrine was kissed softly. "I have to live in New York." Demona whispered into her ear, taking her hand.

"Okay." Corrine felt like she was floating through the crowd, being pulled by Demona toward the front. She realized what was going on as they reached the steps and Demona continued to pull her up toward Una.

Corrine looked out at the crowd as she heard the murmuring stop, and she watched as Goliath's jaw appeared to drop as Corrine and Demona stood by Una and Demona whispered something to Una, making the London clan leader's eyes widen, before she nodded.

"This is my second apprentice, Corrine." Una spoke and Corrine turned to the crowd, her mind still spinning as she realized they were up there to announce their relationship. It hadn't even been two minutes since Demona had finally given her answer, if she even said it.

"Corrine will be moving to New York to join me, but since she is such an important part of her clan she will travel often. She's able to do that." Demona spoke and Corrine looked over at her to see Demona smiling gently, her eyes mischievous. Demona leaned forward, as the murmuring of the crowd grew in strength and the loudest corner held the Wyvern clan. "You were willing to wait another year, I couldn't let you wait another minute."

Corrine started to smile, and her hand reached out to caress Demona's arm. They left the stage together, but this time Demona wasn't guiding her, they took the steps together. Corrine looked at Demona more than where she was going, so when they stopped it was a surprise.

"Mother?" Angela's voice drew Corrine's eyes forward to see some stunned males and an equally stunned Angela.

"Angela." Demona's hold on Corrine's hand was tighter, and that was the only reason Corrine could tell Demona was a bit nervous about this.

Demona had to let go of her when Corrine found herself pulled into a sudden hug by the young female. "You're a miracle worker." Angela whispered, although everyone standing there should be able to hear it. "You will have to visit me in New York." Angela pulled back and didn't let go as she beamed at Corrine. Angela turned to Demona and the smile was still wide. "Mother, you did good. She's perfect for you."

Someone coughed, almost was choking actually, but Corrine only glanced at Brooklyn and his still present pink band, before smiling at Demona. "I think she's pretty perfect for me too."

……………………….

December 2007

"I'm not getting any younger." Corrine spoke to the back of the blue female on the balcony.

Demona turned to look at her and there was a strange expression on her face. "You're not getting any older either." Corrine blinked at that strange comment, and it derailed her argument. "You really haven't noticed?" Demona stared at Corrine as if trying to memorize her features. "You look just the same as you did ten years ago. I hadn't noticed until the parole hearing for Robyn, when they showed your picture. You aren't aging."

Corrine tilted her head and tried to adjust to the change in subject. She'd just noticed that Demona had been distracted and upset after going to the hearing and wouldn't tell Corrine why. Corrine knew Robyn had been denied early release, so at least the hunter wouldn't be breaking into their home, but this wasn't expected. "What?" Corrine turned to glance at the mirror, puzzled.

Demona moved to stand behind her and wrapped her arms around Corrine's shoulder, hugging her as they both looked into the mirror. "Love, you aren't aging." Demona spoke more firmly. "Your spell, I tried to make you cancel it so many times. You may have gotten more than just my pain. I can't believe something good might have come out of that."

Corrine hugged the arms holding her tight and smiled just a little. "I have you, I think plenty good came from that already." Her mind was reeling with the news, but she leaned back into Demona, as Demona's wings wrapped around her.

The end


End file.
